Mortal Heart
by Lichan44
Summary: AU Ranma and Ryoga are modern day vampires, when their lives become entangled with that of a soulful singer named Akane Tendo. Can Ranma save her from the evil clutches of Kuno? And if so, who then will save her from Ranma?
1. Ranma

Disclaimer: The awesome Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma and Co. I am merely borrowing them for this crazy idea!

Notes: Okay, this is my first try at an alternative universe fic. As usual it's pro Ranma and Akane. I'm going to let you guys decide if I keep it going or not, as I'm not sure if there is any sort of interest in this sort of story. That said, another BIG thanks goes out to Angela Jewell! As always she sees the errors of my ways and pushes me back in the right direction. Without her I'd be lost!

And now on with it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is she?"

Ranma sat mesmerized in the darkened club unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman singing onstage, as her sultry voice reverberated over the din. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, cherishing the warm feeling it gave him.

Her voice was so hauntingly beautiful he'd never heard anything like it.

"You like that do you?"

Ranma was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of Ryoga's voice beside him.

"Who is she?" he asked again, ignoring the question.

"Her name is Akane, Akane Tendo."

"She's beautiful." His voice was wistful, holding a longing that was unmistakable.

Ryoga smiled at his friend's lustful stare. Ranma was forever the romantic, a fact that, considering his true nature, got him into trouble more often than not. He clamped a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, leaned in and whispered.

"You want her? Go take her."

Ranma closed his eyes again, trying to shake off the words. Ryoga was always doing this. Trying to bring out his true nature, trying to show him it was he, Ranma, who set the rules should he so choose. A nature Ranma spent almost every waking hour trying to resist despite the fact that it made his life a living hell. But it was his choice, a decision he had made long ago. He took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his shaky emotions.

"You know you want to," Ryoga urged, his voice almost smug in his assertion.

Ranma turned to glare at his friend, abruptly shrugging out of his grasp.

Ryoga put his hands up in mock retreat. He watched as Ranma's gaze traveled back to stare longingly at Akane. He shook his head. He could see he would have to intervene on his friend's behalf. Ranma wouldn't like it, but Ryoga had long ago discovered it was for his own good.

"If you don't take her I will."

The words made Ranma's head snap around, his eyes flaring a bright red for just an instant before he pulled himself back under control. Ryoga simply smiled.

"That's it Ranma," he goaded. "Don't hold back."

Ranma glanced quickly around the room to see if any of the other patrons had noticed the exchange. Thankfully all were too taken with Akane to pay much attention.

Slowly Ranma unclenched his fists and let out a long breath. He had been through this kind of thing with Ryoga before, more often than not lately. It seemed as if Ryoga wouldn't rest until he'd made sure Ranma didn't forget who or what he was. As if that were even possible.

"Don't you touch her." His voice was low, deadly.

Ryoga's smile broadened. It looked like his plan was working. Ranma needed some shaking up. He'd withdrawn into his own misery for so long now it was starting to wear incredibly thin. Akane Tendo may be just what his friend needed, and Ryoga wasn't about to let that opportunity slip by.

"And what will you do if I decide I want her?"

Ranma grit his teeth in frustration. "Don't push me on this Ryoga," he warned.

Ryoga's smile grew as he leaned in. "Look at her Ranma," he breathed. "Who could resist that?"

Ranma's eyes traveled back to Akane. Her short dark hair curling softly around her delicate ears, her slender arms snaked around her acoustic guitar, her soulful words reaching inside him, filling the empty space that resided there.

He felt his heightened senses tingle. His breath quickened. It took all he had not to send her all that he was feeling. With great resistance and much reluctance he pulled himself back, his breathing slightly labored with the effort.

Ryoga noticed this with much amusement. He hadn't seen his friend react so strongly to a woman in centuries. He realized he wouldn't have to push him very hard to get the reaction he wanted, and what he wanted was Ranma's utter domination of Miss Akane Tendo.

"She must taste like pure heaven," he whispered. "Don't you want to find out?"

_Find out?_ Ranma thought. That's all he wanted to do and Ryoga knew it. Thankfully he was saved from having to answer by the round of applause as Akane finished her set.

He watched as she thanked the crowd and descended lithely down the stairs. She headed toward the bar, handing her guitar over to the bartender to store for her.

Ranma watched mesmerized by the smile that lit her face as she talked easily with the bartender, her head tilting to one side as she gave a little laugh at something he said. Again he closed his eyes, a surge of overwhelming lust overtaking his senses. He felt himself losing control as some of it escaped and was sent hurtling toward her.

Ryoga watched astounded as she gave a startled jump and looked around, her breath catching, her face slightly flushed. No matter how many times he'd seen Ranma perform this little trick it never failed to amaze him. He took the power of mesmerism to new heights, was able to extract the essence of a subject by just thinking about it. He could send a girl such a force of pleasure that they were helpless to do anything but respond to it. It took an amazing amount of concentration and control. Only a few vampires exhibited the kind of power Ranma was able to harness.

Ryoga looked back at his friend and noticed his eyes were still closed as he struggled to pull the remaining emotions back into himself.

Reaching into his pocket Ranma pulled out the small straight razor he always carried. Placing it on the tip of his thumb he dragged it across the taut skin, immediately blood began to flow. He quickly brought it to his lips and drank deeply; tasting the part of her he was able to touch.

A feeling that was almost euphoric came over him as he was able to appease some of the lust coursing through him, of course tasting even the most remote part of her only left him wanting more.

"You need to teach me that trick sometime," Ryoga said smiling, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Slowly Ranma opened his eyes, his breathing somewhat more controlled as he was finally able to stifle the rampaging urges that were trying so desperately to break free.

"So, was she as good as she looks?"

Ranma said nothing, eyeing his friend with a look that said he was not amused. He was disgusted with himself for losing control like that. It was not like him and he was bound and determined that it not happen again. No matter how much he wanted her.

"By the look on your face I'd say she was pretty damn good," Ryoga commented. "And judging by her reaction I'd say you gave her quite a jolt." This last made Ranma look away in disgrace.

"Like I said, you really have to teach me that trick sometime."

Ranma sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, garnering that much concentration always left him exhausted. He couldn't remember wanting a woman with such force for a very long time. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist, and he had a feeling Ryoga wouldn't give him the chance to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane felt the jolt of pleasure hit her out of no where. She gasped, her breath catching with the suddenness and ferocity of it. Quickly she looked around confused and bewildered. Where had it come from? It was almost as if she'd felt a stranger inside her. Just as quickly she felt it subsiding, pulling some part of her as it went. It left her feeling dizzy and weak. Slowly she sank down onto the barstool, trying to regain some sort of composure.

"Hey, you okay?" Mousse, the bartender asked, concern in his eyes.

"Huh?" Akane replied, her breath still shaky. She shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm okay, just got a bit dizzy there for a second."

"You work too hard Akane," Mousse said, setting a glass of water in front of her. She took a long sip, welcoming the coolness of it as it helped to clear her head.

"Maybe you're right," she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She couldn't help wonder again where the feeling had come from.

It was like nothing she'd felt before. Certainly not from any lover she'd ever had. It was as if all her nerve endings had suddenly been electrified. Her senses heightened to the verge of breaking her. It had taken all her control not to cry out with the intensity of it. The experience had left her feeling terrified, yet part of her couldn't help wanting to feel even more of it.

What had it been exactly, and more importantly would it come back?

"Kuno still giving you trouble?" Mousse's question forced Akane out of her thoughts.

_Kuno_… _ah yes, Tatewaki Kuno… her ex-fiancée._

Akane grimaced at the thought of him. A man who didn't---wouldn't---accept the fact that their relationship was over. She wasn't even sure why she'd agreed to his proposal in the first place. She supposed loneliness had played a key part, ever since she'd lost her father the year before in a training accident.

After her father's untimely death Akane found her passion for martial arts had waned. It wasn't the same now that she couldn't share it with him, and being at the dojo was just too hard, his memory too strong.

She had needed to get away, so she had left everything behind, including her sisters, both of whom had their own lives to live now. It wasn't that she didn't love them dearly, but she realized leaving was something she needed to do, a final act of self-preservation, a way to find herself again. At least it had been what she had hoped to do.

Akane sighed, pushing the thoughts away. "Trouble would be an understatement."

"You gotta watch yourself there," Mousse said with noticeable concern. "He's dangerous."

"Yeah, I got that part," Akane replied with obvious distaste.

Kuno had warned her often enough what he had planned for her if she didn't come back to him. But she would be damned if she was going to let him scare her into having a relationship with him. She was tired of him telling her what to do, what to feel. As far as she was concerned he could just drop dead.

"I mean it Akane. That guy is crazy."

Akane gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Mousse," she told him, the appreciation evident in her voice. "I always wanted a big brother."

Mousse returned her smile with one of his own.

"Anytime," he replied, giving her a quick wink as he walked to the other end of the bar to tend to another customer.

_"I ordered a gin and tonic on the rocks, not a vodka tonic," _The customer was saying. "_What are you blind or something?"_

Akane couldn't help but smile at this, as she watched Mousse deftly pull his glasses from the top of his head and put them on. He really couldn't see a thing without them, poor guy.

Akane took another sip of her water, as she let her mind drift back to that unexpected jolt of pleasure. She wondered again where it had come from. What was going on? Was she losing her mind?

Akane gave a tired sigh, hoping that this wasn't the case. Maybe Mousse was right, maybe she was simply working too hard.

Unbeknownst to her this was merely the beginning, as she was about to come face to face with something far more unbelievable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma watched her slump onto the barstool as if her legs could no longer hold her. What had escaped was so miniscule and yet it had nearly leveled her. Of course she hadn't been expecting it either.

Her taste had been exquisite. It left him wanting more. She was vintage, pure compassion and light---yet strong, a fighter, with just a hint of sadness underneath. It intrigued him. He suspected if he got a bigger taste of her it would probably be the end of him. He knew he shouldn't indulge in this risky game. Not only was it dangerous for her, it would only cause him pain in the end.

"So…" Ryoga piped up beside him. "Now that you've had a taste of her I assume you've changed your mind about a little indulgence?"

Ranma's glance slid sideways, he gave Ryoga a reserved look. "I don't remember saying that."

"I see. She's fair game then?" Ryoga asked with amusement.

"I don't remember saying that either."

"Well, what are you saying Ranma?" Ryoga asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"I'm saying leave me alone Ryoga."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Ryoga replied, his voice full of mirth.

Ranma gave him a cold stare. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Ranma watched as Ryoga's gaze slid toward Akane. The implication was clear. Ryoga wasn't about to let this go. He had targeted Akane, and seeing Ranma's reaction to her had decided to hand her over if his friend so wished, but if not...

"You planned this all along." Ranma stated simply.

Ryoga gave him a wry smile. "I wanted to see what you would do," he admitted. "When I first saw her a few nights ago I thought your reaction to her would be strong. However, you surprised even me."

Ranma stared blankly at his friend. "And you thought I needed this?"

Ryoga let out a tired sigh. "You, my friend, were becoming entirely too morose. And if you didn't have the reaction I expected, well…the more for me."

Ranma bit back the swell of anger that was building inside of him. It was just like Ryoga to pull something like this.

As of late Ranma had been diligent in resisting his vampire urges, much to Ryoga's dismay. Instead he had locked himself inside his own misery, determined not to be the cause of anyone else's destruction or pain. A sorry life for a vampire to lead, one he felt he deserved for all the suffering he had caused in the past. He'd been punishing himself, and Ryoga, tired of the spectacle, had placed Akane directly in his path.

"And just what do you expect me to do?" he asked as Ryoga stood up. "Approach her, seduce her…" he paused, his voice dropping. "…destroy her?"

Turning slightly, Ryoga bent over, placing one hand on the table and one on the back of Ranma's chair. Leaning closer, he whispered so only Ranma could hear: "I expect you to do what it is in your nature to do." With that he abruptly turned and walked away.

Ranma watched him go with trepidation. He knew Ryoga meant business. Ranma now had no choice but to enter Akane Tendo's life, if nothing other than to save her from Ryoga.

One question then remained, who would save her from himself?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so whaddya think? Shall I keep going??


	2. Dark Hero

Disclaimer: Of course as we all know the great Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to the wonderful characters of the Ranmaverse! I am merely borrowing them for this wacky little story!

Notes: Okay, since you guys wanted to see more of this I reworked the second chapter, and after some last minute tweaking decided to submit it for your review. Hopefully it's up to par!

Now on with it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane exited Club Kindred a little after two-thirty in the morning. She'd agreed to do a second set that evening and she was thoroughly exhausted. All she wanted now was to go home, fall into bed, and hopefully enjoy eight hours or more of blissful, undisturbed sleep. So wrapped up in these thoughts was she that she failed to notice the handsome stranger watching her from the shadows.

Ranma kept himself well hidden for the moment. He was trying to figure out the best way of approaching her, when an unexpected opportunity presented itself.

"Akane." The voice was low, demanding. Akane squinted into the darkness, trying to adjust her eyesight enough to see the shadowy figure ahead of her.

"Who's there?" she asked with a bit of apprehension. She watched as the man pushed himself away from his car and into the light of the streetlamp. Akane recognized him instantly, and fought to control the panic welling up inside her.

"Get in," he demanded, opening the passenger side door. Trying not to give away her fear she crossed her arms and put on a tough façade.

"Hello Takeshi," she said, surprised by the calmness in her voice. "I see Tatewaki is sending you to do his dirty work now."

"Shut up and get in the car," Takeshi replied coldly, an evil glint appearing in his eye. "Or do I have to drag you?"

"Quite the turn on," Akane admonished. "You're almost as sick as your brother."

He gave her a sly smirk. "You want me to show you what turns me on?" he said coming closer.

Akane felt her stomach give a slow roll at his words, part in apprehension, part in pure disgust. Still she refused to show him any fear.

Returning his smug smile she then replied, "You get turned on? You mean by something other than your left hand?"

From his spot in the shadows Ranma smiled. He had to admire her resolve, even though he could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves.

Akane knew she was treading on dangerous ground by deliberately provoking him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Bitch!" Takeshi spat, lunging forward to grab her around the wrist. He tightened his grip painfully, forcing her to gasp as she struggled to break free, his fingers biting into her leaving bruises in her soft flesh.

"Get in the car!"

Akane grit her teeth against the pain and rising panic. If he got her in the car she would be in trouble. She planted herself, using all the brute strength she could muster to anchor herself to the spot.

"Let go!" she yelled, trying without success to yank her wrist free of his iron grip. She felt her anger beginning to rise even over her panic, as she lashed out with her left foot, connecting it solidly with his right calf.

Takeshi gave a growl of pain, tightening his grip on her wrist, making her cry out in pain, as he began slowly pulling her toward the car.

Akane lashed out again, this time connecting with his shin hard enough to cause him to halt his forward momentum.

She used the opening to get in several more blows, finally feeling his grip on her begin to loosen.

"Let me go you bastard!"

It was then that the voice drifted out of the shadows.

"You heard her. Let her go."

The tone was low, deadly, laced with warning. Both Akane and Takeshi turned startled toward the sound. Slowly Ranma emerged from the darkness, revealing himself.

"I said let her go."

The relief Akane felt slowly faded into nervous apprehension as she eyed her rescuer. He was tall, with a lithe muscular build and long dark hair that he wore tied back in a pigtail. He had on dark jeans, a faded black t-shirt and a long black leather coat that came to his knees.

There was something foreboding about him, and yet she found herself strangely attracted to him, as if she were drawn and repelled at the same time. But it was his eyes---they had her simply captivated. They were a unique shade of gray-blue, so breathtakingly beautiful that she found herself drowning in their depths. At this point she wasn't sure who she was in more danger from, Takeshi or this dark stranger.

Takeshi could feel his blood begin to boil. First the bitch had insulted him and now he had to contend with this jackass trying to play hero.

"Look pal, the lady and I have some unfinished business so I advise you to stay out of it."

Ranma gave a small smirk at the suggestion, moving closer. He eyed the man with searing concentration. Takeshi gave a small jump with the force of it, his eyes going wide. Ranma spoke slowly, punctuating each word.

"Let her go."

Akane watched fascinated as Takeshi released her wrist, his gaze never straying from the dark stranger as if mesmerized. It looked as if he had had no choice but to obey the command.

Ranma took the opportunity to step between the two of them so that his back was facing Akane. He gave a sly smile, bearing his razor sharp teeth, his eyes blazing a bright red.

"Now turn around, get in your car, and drive away."

Akane was astonished to see Takeshi's eyes go wider. He gave a terrified nod then turned and walked back toward his car as fast as his legs could carry him. She watched as he slammed the car in gear and gunned the engine, the tires squealing as he peeled away from the curb and down the street.

Akane stared after the car in confused wonder. She'd never seen Takeshi Kuno back down from anything in his life. He had a streak as mean as they come, and he didn't take kindly to being told what to do. Which begged the question, what had caused him to turn tail and run?

Her glance slid slowly, curiously, almost apprehensively, back to the stranger standing before her. Casting her uneasiness aside she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, those gray-blue eyes making her gasp as they met her own.

Akane silently chastised herself for her behavior. It wasn't like her to become the flustered female the moment she laid eyes on a good looking man. Although there was something about this one… she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but it definitely intrigued her, even as it filled her with trepidation. No one had the right to be that beautiful. She cleared her throat in an effort to regain control of her runaway thoughts.

"You okay Miss?" his voice was deep, resonating, and it washed through her, making her feel warm all over.

"Uh, I'm fine," she returned, still trying to gather her wits about her. "I could have handled it, but thanks."

"I'm sure you could have."

He smiled softly, breathing in the scent of her, feeling his lust rise at her wonderful firey nature. If he thought she was amazing from a distance, this sudden closeness only made her all the more appealing. He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt the lust begin to grow stronger within him and did his best to tamp it down.

"Exactly what did you do to make him run off like that?"

Ranma shrugged. "Must have been something I said?"

She eyed him curiously, her brow furrowing in puzzlement. She shook it off quickly, however he had done it she was glad that he had.

"I'm Akane." She offered, extending her hand out to him. Slowly he reached and grasped it, feeling a rush of warmth travel up his arm at her touch. Akane felt it too, that warm, tingling sensation, not unlike what she had felt earlier, just on a much smaller scale. She blinked, a bit alarmed, as she drew her hand slowly back.

"Pleasure to meet you Akane, I'm Ranma." His voice was husky, almost like silk. She felt the tingle continue down her spine, it made her feel warm all over even as her mind screamed at her to turn and run. She swallowed hard, trying harder to collect herself.

"Thanks again, Ranma," she managed. "I really should get going."

"Can I see you home?" he asked smoothly.

"Oh, well…" she started, taken aback by the request. "I just live a couple blocks from here."

"It's no trouble," he interjected, his voice echoing concern. He seemed so sincere that she felt her guard drop a little. She gave him a small smile.

"It really isn't necessary."

"I insist," he said easily, offering her a smile of his own. "The dark city is no place for a lovely girl like you to be wandering alone." His voice was so smooth, so light and friendly that she totally forgot her earlier uneasiness. Her smile grew wider.

Ranma could see the disquiet leave her eyes as he lightly put forth the mental suggestion that he was to be trusted. It amazed him how little effort it took.

"All right, from the way Takeshi ran out of here I doubt he'll be back, but it's always better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Shall we?"

They began walking in silence, each one trying to think of something to say to the other. Ranma still trying to figure out how he would protect her from Ryoga without putting her in danger from himself, and Akane still pondering the tingling sensation she'd felt when he'd touched her. When they finally spoke it was at the same time.

Akane gave a soft laugh that sent waves of fire to Ranma's every nerve ending. He couldn't help but smile at her sweet, carefree nature. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything like it.

"You first," she said, her smile nearly taking his breath away.

"You seemed to know that guy back there. Old boyfriend?"

"No!" Akane said quickly, her mind balking at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Akane shook her head. "It's okay. The reason I know him is that I was engaged to his brother, Tatewaki."

Ranma was silent for a moment, mulling this bit of information over.

"Was?" he asked.

"Yeah, I broke it off and Kuno has had a hard time letting go. He sent Takeshi to teach me a lesson."

Ranma felt the anger start to rise inside him and the protective urge that seemed to come with it.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months now," she replied. "He is a persistent pain in the ass."

She gave a long sigh, "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Ranma replied.

"What is your story? Do you make a habit out of rescuing damsels in distress?"

Ranma smiled. "I do what I can."

Akane felt her heart race at his smile. There was something so sexy about it. Part genuine and yet part mischievous. It definitely intrigued her.

"Seriously, what's your story?" she asked. "I'm assuming you are new here in town. I think I would have remembered seeing you. You aren't exactly forgettable if you know what I mean."

He gave a far away smile. "My story is a long one, but yes, I am new in town. What about you? Have you lived here long?"

Akane nodded. "Sort of, I've been here about a year now." Ranma sensed a touch of sadness in her but made no comment. Instead he shifted the subject.

"I saw you perform tonight," he told her. "You are quite talented."

Akane shrugged. "I try."

"Have you been singing for a long time?"

"Well, I did some singing as a kid, nothing very serious, mostly karaoke. But I've always enjoyed the peace it seemed to bring me. My dad said I had a voice like my mother's, he was always trying to get me to sing for him." She smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Sounds like you and your dad are close." Ranma observed.

Akane gave a soft sigh. "We were. He passed away last year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He used to teach martial arts and one day one of his students got a little overzealous..." She didn't know why she was telling a practical stranger all this. For some reason she couldn't explain she had started to feel like she could tell him anything. It was peculiar, but there it was.

"Is he the inspiration behind your songs?"

Akane smiled, remembering. It felt good to remember. "Yes, in some way or another he is part of all my music. He was very kind, always willing to help someone less fortunate than himself. After mother died he became the whole world for me and my sisters. Even though her death devastated him, he always made sure he was there for us. I only hope wherever he is that someday I can make him proud."

"Wherever he is?" Ranma inquired, raising his eyebrows with interest. So you believe there is life after death?"

"Yes," she said simply. "I do."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each contemplating the other. Akane thinking she'd like to see more of him and Ranma realizing how impossible it would be now to resist her.

He wrested with the thought. How he wanted her, but wanting things always came with a price for him and for those close to him. He didn't want her to have to pay because of his desire for her. He was still mulling over the situation when they came to a halt in front of her building.

"Well, this is me," she said, pulling the keys out of her jacket pocket. "Thanks again for your help. I guess I owe you one."

He gave a modest smile, his gray-blue eyes warming her down to her very soul. "Like you said, you would've handled it. I'm just glad I could be of some assistance."

She felt her heartbeat quicken and she had to tear her eyes away. Her response to him was nothing less then alarming. He was dangerous, she could feel it, yet it seemed to attract her all the more. Maybe it was true what they said. Nice girls always went for the bad boys.

"Well, I still feel like I owe you one," she replied when she could find her voice. "I am singing at the club again tomorrow. Maybe you could stop by and I'll buy you a drink?"

She watched as his smile widened, lighting up those beautiful eyes.

"I think I'll take you up on that," he replied wholeheartedly.

"Okay then, it's a date," she said, and before she could stop herself she stepped up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She then turned quickly on her heel and walked up the steps to her building.

He watched her go, still feeling the warmth of her lips on his cheek where she'd kissed him. He knew instantly there was no turning back now. And to tell the truth, he was already looking forward to their next encounter. Everything else be damned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go! I had to give Kuno a brother, and couldn't think of a suitable existing character to fill the role so I made one up. Hope you guys enjoyed this installment! If you did let me know!


	3. Tatewaki

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma and Co. I am just borrowing them for awhile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatewaki Kuno eyed his brother with frustrated impatience. He had asked for only one thing, to have Akane Tendo brought to him, and yet he had failed to accomplish this simple task. He closed his eyes in an attempt to get control over his mounting anger. Silently he counted to ten a few times. When he finally felt he'd regained some measure of control he slowly opened his eyes. Giving his brother a look that said he was not amused.

Takeshi took no notice of this, as he was still reeling from the shock of what he had seen.

_It wasn't possible, it just wasn't possible!_

It was what his fractured mind kept repeating over and over again, as if keeping with the mantra would somehow make what he had seen a mere figment of his imagination. But deep down he knew it wasn't, that what he had seen had been all too real, and there was no going back now that he knew things like that existed.

Reality had been suddenly and irrevocably shifted, pulled out from under him. Everything he knew and trusted had been swiftly broken, and he wasn't sure they would ever be totally right again. If he could see what he had seen tonight what else, what other ghastly surprises might also lie in wait for him?

"Takeshi." Kuno's voice was cold, the frustration evident in his tone. "The task I gave you was simple. Retrieve my high-spirited fiancée and bring her here. Now you speak of some complication and tell me that you, an esteemed member of House Kuno, could not just take care of it?" He gave a harsh sigh, his eyes narrowing upon his brother. "You disappoint me Takeshi."

Kuno didn't understand. His brother had always been reliable… he had no conscience, a family trait that was held very dear. He could always count on Takeshi to carry out the more delicate tasks, situations that Kuno himself, having a high profile reputation, rather not dirty his hands on.

Takeshi had always been eager to please his brother in these matters. He had been stoic and trustworthy. Never once had Kuno seen him like this---his eyes wild, face pale, hands shaking. What the hell had happened to send Takeshi into such a state? He didn't know, but it was infuriating. If Takeshi didn't snap out of it soon he would be forced to take drastic measures.

Takeshi was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the tone of his brother's voice. He knew Kuno would be angry at his failure to bring Akane back with him, and his brother was not one you wanted to cross. He was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it.

Takeshi knew his brother was furious with him for not succeeding in his mission to subdue Akane. Now here he was asking why he hadn't just taken care of the complication, how was he to tell him what had really happened without sounding completely insane?

In his mind's eye he could still see the man's blood red eyes leering at him. _Man? That was no man,_ the voice inside his head told him. He shivered inwardly. It was enough to make his blood run cold.

"Takeshi?" Kuno spoke his name again, his frustration mounting. "Are you even listening to me? You had better start explaining yourself."

Takeshi wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. He knew his brother would not like his explanation. He wondered absently if he would try and have him committed once he heard it. Knowing he had no choice but to explain either way he took a deep breath, swallowed hard and began.

"There was this guy," he said, trying to control the tremor in his voice "He showed up just as I was about to get Akane in the car."

"And…" Tatewaki said with impatience, eyeing his brother skeptically. "Why did you not just handle it?"

Takeshi shivered as the perspiration rolled off his forehead, making him feel clammy. When he spoke his voice was low.

"I would have," he reasoned. "But this was no ordinary guy."

Kuno's brow furrowed in confusion mixed with frustration. "And what pray tell does that mean?"

Takeshi felt his pulse quicken. In his nervousness he wiped his sweaty palms across the top of his thighs. Then, taking a deep breath, he blurted: "He… he wasn't human."

Kuno felt the beginnings of a tension headache starting to build behind his eyes. First Takeshi had failed to bring him Akane, and now he had concocted some ridiculous story to explain his failure. He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep his temper in check.

"I swear it's true!" Takeshi said quickly, seeing his brother's anger mounting.

Kuno decided to humor him. "Then what pray tell was he?"

Though he didn't want to admit it, especially out loud, there was one word that echoed inside his head even as he contemplated it.

"I... think he might have been a… a vampire," Takeshi stammered, unable to look his brother in the eye.

Kuno frowned at this. "Have you been into the sake again?" he accused, his eyes narrowing, scanning for signs Takeshi was drunk.

Takeshi shook his head vigorously.

"I'm telling you the truth. He was…it was his eyes…"

"Takeshi," Kuno cut him off, exasperation in his voice. "I am a very busy man. I do not have time for this foolishness."

Takeshi was frantic now. He needed desperately for his brother to believe him. He didn't think he could bear to shoulder this knowledge alone.

"It… it was almost like he had some power to hypnotize," he blurted, his voice desperate. "He told me to let Akane go, and even though my mind protested the command… I had no choice but to obey him."

Takeshi took in a long shaky breath at the memory and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"He looked right at me and it was like I was in a trance… and then… then his eyes…I'm telling you Tatewaki, they weren't human!"

_Don't forget his teeth_, his mind whispered. _Those razor sharp fangs waiting to tear into…_

Takeshi cut off the train of thought instantly, not wanting it to go any further.

Kuno had heard just about all he wanted to. It was obvious that Takeshi had been hitting the substances as well as the drink tonight. After all Takeshi was well known to partake in these indulgences more often than not. It had never before affected his ability to carry out orders, but perhaps the abuse had finally caught up with him. That had to be it, Kuno's mind reasoned, for this other explanation simply did not make any sense.

"Takeshi." Kuno's tone was sharp, his displeasure evident. "I do not know what had gotten into you, but I dare suggest you lay off our sister's mind altering substances."

"But I'm not…" Takeshi interjected only to be cut off by Kuno's raised palm.

"It does not matter," he said, forcing himself to keep calm. He hadn't remained one of the top businessmen in the city by losing control.

"You are to gather yourself together. I will not allow such insane talk." He gave his brother a piercing look. "As you are my kin I am willing to let this one incident slide. However, I do suggest strongly that it not happen again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Takeshi simply stared at his brother and nodded. It wouldn't do any good to argue with Tatewaki. He couldn't exactly blame him for not believing his story. He knew he wouldn't have believed it had the roles been reversed.

"Now go."

Takeshi got to his feet quickly, grateful that Tatewaki had let him off with a warning this time. If he was made to go back after Akane, he would see to it he took the proper precautions, no matter how crazy he might look in doing so.

Kuno watched him go with barely veiled disgust. He didn't know what was happening to him lately, first Akane leaving him and now Takeshi's total failure to bring her back. He wasn't used to not getting his way. It was a totally foreign feeling, and it frustrated the hell out of him.

He had to get her back. He had to show not only her, but the men that worked for him that what he said went. That insubordination was simply not tolerated. She belonged to him, plain and simple, and he always kept what was his.

He gritted his teeth, seething in his frustration. How dare she leave him! Just who the hell did she think she was anyway? Not only had she humiliated him, but his business was now suffering since she'd left to play Club Kindred. He felt another wave of anger wash over him and pounded his fists on the desk in aggravation.

_How dare she do this to me!_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to bring his thoughts back under some semblance of control. He would use his anger to his advantage. Make it work for him instead of against him. He felt a sudden calm come over him, as the malicious thoughts began to suddenly take shape inside his head.

She would come to regret the day she'd left him. He would make sure of that. If he couldn't have her he would see to it that no one else did either. With this in mind he leaned back in his chair lacing his hands behind his head, a sly smile starting to spread across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was brought to my attention that Takeshi shouldn't have been able to remember his encounter with Ranma if he was being hypnotized, however, I did it this way on purpose as Ranma definately WANTED him to remember their meeting, and further to show how powerful he is when it comes to using that sort of influence. That he can decided what a person will or will not remember, just a different twist on things.


	4. Dreams and Schemes

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to the wonderful world of Ranma 1/2. I'm just borrowing her characters for awhile.

Notes: Well, now, here ya go.. two chapters in one shot! heehee. I may as well also say here and now that this story is heavily influenced by a movie called Blood and Donuts (plug plug). If you haven't seen it, it's quite a little gem of a vampire movie. A little seen Canadian film that is worth catching if you get a chance!

**Warning: there are some erotic "lemony" themes in this chapter... so if underage or if this offends you... kindly skip!**

And now we bring you back to your regularly scheduled program...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma arrived back at the loft a little after three-thirty in the morning. Being a vampire did have some advantages, especially when one wanted to get quickly from one place to another.

He glanced swiftly around the room, pleased to see that Ryoga had yet to come home. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and moved hastily to the refrigerator where he swiftly jerked open the door.

He grabbed the nearest wine bottle, unplugged the cork and drank deeply, feeling the blood course though him.

He'd been restraining himself all night long, and the small taste of her he had gotten had sent his bloodlust into overdrive. He felt relieved to finally be able to quench his thirst, even if the blood wasn't human.

He took a few more long drags on the bottle and then made his way over to the oversized easy chair.

He placed the bottle on the table beside the chair and stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it haphazardly over the arm of the couch. He then sat in the easy chair, taking another long draw on the bottle, before leaning back and forcing every muscle in his body to relax.

He rested his forearms against the armrests of the chair palms flat, and stared straight ahead at the blank spot of wall above the couch. He'd been thinking about her the whole way back here and it had nearly driven him insane. Resisting her was futile. He wanted her, he needed her, and was about to have her.

He hadn't used the technique in quite some time, but he thought it would be worth a try. It would release him from this overwhelming need, and she would simply think it was all a dream.

Staring intently at the wall, he took in several deep breaths and let them out slowly, forcing his concentration deeper. Soon his breathing was rhythmic and even, his eyes looking straight though the wall as if in a trance. His mind flew outward, searching for her and finding her deeply asleep.

_Perfect_

He took another deep breath, trying to control his ragged emotions, not wanting to overload her senses.

Carefully he centered his concentration, sending out just a touch of his desire. He watched in his mind's eye as she gasped, her head flailing to one side of her pillow with the force of it. Her breathing quickened just a bit, but she remained asleep. He reinforced this, planting the subconscious suggestion that she linger there in the safety of her slumber. Her breathing once again settled into a normal pattern as every muscle in her body began to relax.

He took another deep breath and pushed again, this time slowly, channeling his sensations to several of her nerve endings, lighting on them with quick easy strokes.

Trapped in sleep all Akane could do was respond, and respond she did, a moan instantly escaping her lips, her head falling from one side of the pillow to the other.

Ranma felt her surge of pleasure and had to take several deep breaths to keep his concentration. She felt amazing, so pure of heart, he groaned with the weight of it. Again he pushed, a little harder this time, reveling in her reaction as she gasped and moaned, her back arching with the force of his desire.

Ranma's breathing became more ragged as he fought to keep his concentration. His hands gripped the arms of the chair as he channeled his longing in slow easy thrusts, releasing a little more of his desire with every wave he sent.

She groaned, her body reacting to his invasion, responding, filling him with her own want and need. It moved in rhythm as he continued to send wave after wave of desire, her breathing now coming out in short ragged bursts.

He felt her body tense with release and it nearly undid him. He gave one final push, finally letting go of everything he'd been holding back.

A scream escaped Akane's lips as it hit her full force, and she too finally had no choice but to let go.

Ranma grappled for the straight razor that lay on the table beside him. Slowly he brought it to his palm and made a long lazy gash across the taut flesh. It parted easily and he lifted it to his lips drinking deeply.

Suddenly he was awash with the very essence of her, as she flooded his senses, the purity of her coursing through him, bringing with it an ecstasy he never could have imagined. He closed his eyes out of sheer necessity and reveled in it.

In the same instant Akane came fully awake. She sat bolt upright, her breathing ragged, senses still tingling with sexual exertion. She swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure.

She glanced quickly around her bedroom, making sure that she was indeed alone. Never in her life had she had a dream that intense before. It left her feeling weak and a bit dizzy. She looked down at herself, shivering as she realized her nightshirt was now soaked with sweat.

She got up slowly, still feeling slightly faint. After changing her shirt, she got quickly back into bed and nestled herself deeply under the covers. She lay flat on her back for several moments, staring blankly up at the ceiling, letting her mind drift slowly back to her dream.

The sensations were subsiding now, leaving her with a deep feeling of contentment mixed with exhaustion. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her, first the experience at the bar, now this.

_Ranma…_

The thought was instantaneous, causing her eyes to open wide with surprise.

_But I hadn't even met him when I felt the sensation in the bar_, her mind argued. Yet, for reasons she couldn't explain, she was almost certain he was somehow a direct influence on what had just happened.

_I know I felt him somehow._

Whether it was just her subconscious conjuring him up, or something else entirely Akane wasn't sure. She knew she'd had a strong reaction to him but… _enough to cause a dream like that?_

Whatever it had been, it both excited and frightened her. Slowly she began to feel a dizzying sensation, exhaustion then pulled at her, taking over her thoughts as she let herself drift, this time into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

Ranma felt her getting weaker, sleep once again tugging at her and knew he had to stop. With great reluctance he let his hand drop and leaned his head back against the chair. The wound on his palm closed instantly, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

He sat unmoving for a few moments, his eyes still closed, feeling the last traces of her start to leave him.

He was still sitting this way, his lips tinged red with her essence, when Ryoga finally walked in. A broad smile began to stretch across his face as he took in the scene.

"Well Ranma, looks like we decided to partake in a little indulgence after all, ne?" Ryoga's voice was smug. Ranma ignored him. He opened his eyes slowly, continuing instead to stare at the blank wall, as if he could still see her there.

Ryoga walked over to the couch and sat in front of Ranma, forcing him to acknowledge his presence.

"I take it you talked to her. What happened?"

Ranma stared intently at his friend. With the taste of her still on his lips he replied, his tone a mixture of disgust and desire.

"I wanted her, I took her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ryoga stared at his friend noticing the war going on in his eyes, the look of contentment fighting the guilt that seemed ever present there.

"What I wanted was for you to snap out of it Ranma!" Ryoga argued. "You are a vampire and it's time you started acting like it."

Slowly Ranma wiped the blood from his lips. He looked at his fingers and then held them up for Ryoga to see. "Mission accomplished."

Ryoga eyed his friend with impatience. He leaned back contemplating.

"You realize she's yours now. You've put your mark on her."

Ranma felt the old familiar anger start to surge inside of him at Ryoga's words. He gritted his teeth, leaning forward, his hands clenched into tight fists. Ryoga smiled at the sight.

"Shut up Ryoga!"

He watched as the wine bottle next to Ranma began to shake, and then suddenly hurled itself across the room to crash into the wall beside his head. Warm blood began oozing down the white plaster staining it a bright red. Ranma cursed under his breath, angry at himself for losing control. He bolted from the chair and began pacing, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

Ryoga continued to stare at him calmly. "You know I'm right," he said simply.

Ranma stopped in his tracks and placed his hands on the back of the easy chair.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the implications Ryoga," he retorted hotly. "I couldn't resist her and now I've placed her from the frying pan into the fire."

Ryoga eyed his friend curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Ranma sighed, sitting back down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I followed her, trying to come up with an approach, when some brute accosted her right outside of Club Kindred."

Ryoga smiled, now staring at his friend with rapt interest. "Let me guess, you stepped in?"

Ranma nodded. "The brute turned out to be her ex-fiancée's brother, and the ex is some possessive slime ball who can't do his own dirty work."

Ryoga mulled this over, excitement building within him. It had been a long time since they'd had a real adventure, and this was shaping up to be much more than simply a way to shake Ranma up.

"Interesting. So she's a woman of mystery in a very pretty package," he said more to himself than to Ranma. "This is good, very good."

Ranma stared incredulously at his friend. "What do you mean good? This isn't a game Ryoga. I let you goad me into entering her life, and now she's in mortal danger not only from her ex but from me as well."

Ryoga was shaken from his thoughts by the concern in his friend's voice. He felt the familiar frustration building inside him. When would Ranma stop denying who and what he was?

"Ranma, why do you make things so complicated?"

Ranma could feel the old lecture coming on and sank back wearily in the chair. Ryoga saw this but wasn't about to let his point go.

"You are a vampire Ranma. It is not for you to be concerned about a few human lives. If you are worried for Akane then bring her across. She'll never have to fear her ex again."

Ranma shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or the ease with which Ryoga was saying it. He knew Ryoga was bored with his immortal life, and realized that he had just presented him with a way to relieve the tedium.

"Let's get one thing straight Ryoga," Ranma said, his tone deadly serious. "I will not subject Akane to this immortal hell and neither will you."

Ryoga saw the fire in his friend's eyes and smiled.

_We'll just see about that Ranma_, he thought smugly. He decided to humor his friend for now.

"Okay," he said holding his hand up in mock surrender. "Then may I suggest we teach her slime ball ex a lesson?"

Ranma sighed, at least Ryoga wasn't talking about bringing Akane across anymore. "Why do you even care Ryoga?"

Ryoga feigned offence. "What? You're just going to let this guy hurt Akane?"

"Don't." Ranma's voice was low, his anger evident.

Ryoga smiled slyly. "Don't what?"

Ranma struggled to get hold of his rising emotions. He didn't want to give Ryoga the satisfaction of seeing him lose control again.

"Don't use Akane to get me to agree to your little mission."

To Ranma's dismay Ryoga gave a hearty laugh.

"My mission?" he asked. "Tell me Ranma, just how did you get this man's brother to leave her alone? Have a nice little chat did you? Maybe you suggested some things and turned his mind into mush? After all, you do have quite a talent for that."

Ranma stared at Ryoga for one long moment before launching himself from the chair once more. He made his way over to the fridge and yanked the door open. Grabbing another one of the wine bottles he brought it to his lips and drank deeply, nothing like a dose of cow's blood to coat his anger and calm his already frayed nerves.

Ryoga watched with amusement as his friend tried to harness his runaway emotions… of course the attempt would be futile.

"Come on Ranma, I'm sure he didn't just voluntarily let you have her."

Ranma closed his eyes wearily. He should have known Ryoga would latch on to the fact that he had had to use his vampire's influence to stop Akane's would be kidnapper. He could sense his friend reveling in the thought that he might be coming back around to accepting his true nature again. Ranma had reasoned with himself that what he had done had been to protect Akane. And it had. Only he hadn't bargained on it making him feel so damn good.

"So..." Ryoga continued. "How much of an impression did you leave on this guy?"

"He's fine," Ranma blurted angrily, his grip tightening on the neck of the wine bottle. He took another swallow, forcing himself to relax. Ryoga watched the effort with fascination.

"Fine?"

"Yes," Ranma's voice was firm as he spun back toward Ryoga. He could see that he wasn't about to let him drop it. He rolled his eyes and gave a tired sigh. "I did use my influence on him, but not enough so that he would forget our encounter."

Ryoga watched with genuine pleasure as Ranma's eyes narrowed, a cruel smile suddenly appearing on his handsome face.

"I _wanted_ him to remember."

Ryoga gave his friend a look of approval. "Well then," he returned, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'll bet Miss Tendo was very grateful to you."

Ranma heard the mocking in Ryoga's voice but chose to ignore it. "Let it go Ryoga," he warned.

Ryoga simply smiled. "How grateful was she Ranma?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed on his friend. He returned the smile with a sly one of his own.

"It's just killing you to know isn't it?"

He watched as Ryoga's smile faded and was replaced with a look of frustration.

"Maybe I should just see for myself how grateful she can be?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed even further. He knew Ryoga was just trying to bait him, but he wouldn't allow him to make such suggestions where Akane was concerned.

"Is that a threat?" Ranma's voice was controlled, laced with malice. Ryoga had to admit it was what he had wanted, for Ranma to rediscover his true nature, however even he knew when Ranma had been pushed past his limits.

"No threat," Ryoga conceded. "All I meant is that if you're not interested in getting rid of her problem maybe she'd appreciate me doing so?"

"I never said I wasn't interested," Ranma stated plainly. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd had when Takeshi had fled in terror. For once he had used his power to help someone, and he had to admit he wouldn't mind using it again. Ryoga felt a tingle of excitement at Ranma's words. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"Just don't pretend you are doing this for her Ryoga," he said, astonished when Ryoga actually had the nerve to look wounded. "We both know the real reason. You just can't help yourself."

Ryoga nodded, conceding Ranma's words. "Fair enough," he said. "Truce?"

Ranma eyed him warily for a moment then nodded. "Truce."

"So what's the plan?" Ryoga asked eagerly, his eyes alight with mischief. Ranma didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted.

"She invited me for a drink tomorrow night," Ranma said matter-of-factly. "I'll get more information on her ex then."

"A drink huh?" Ryoga said, his voice tinged with mirth. "Does she know what you drink?"

Ranma shot Ryoga a look that told him he was not amused.

"I'm serious Ryoga," Ranma said, his voice laced with conviction. "You will not tell her what you are, and more importantly you will not tell her what I am. Understood?"

Ryoga's smile faded at the deadly serious tone of Ranma's words. He wasn't fooling around. Akane it seemed had made a real impact on him. Had in fact, brought out his fierce protectiveness and a lust matched by no other. Ryoga could respect Ranma's conviction, even if he couldn't quite understand it.

"Ranma," Ryoga said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It was a joke. You do remember what a joke is right?"

"Very funny."

"You need to lighten up," Ryoga admonished. "Forever is a long time to go without a sense of humor."

"Yeah, well what won't be funny is what will happen if we stand here when the sun comes up."

Ranma nodded his head toward the bay window, where the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon, slowly lighting the sky in a dusty golden hue. Ryoga glanced over Ranma's shoulder into the oncoming light and sighed.

"Get the shades."

Ryoga complied, drawing them slowly as if mourning the end of another night. Ranma saw this and wished he could be as at ease with what he was as Ryoga. He too looked out at the oncoming sunrise and mourned, but not for the loss of night, he mourned for the longing of day, one he would never see again.

Ranma forced himself from these thoughts. They never did him any good. Instead he focused on the coming night and seeing Akane again. Just the thought sent a shock of excitement through him.

Soon he would hear her sing again, knowing there was no sound in the world sweeter than her voice. He wondered if she'd sensed him tonight, and what their next encounter would mean to her if she had. The thought made him smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a fire inside.

Ryoga had been right about one thing. He had no intention of letting that lowlife ex-fiancée of hers hurt her. With this last thought in mind Ranma drew himself into one of the loft's large closets and promptly waited for night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew... well, how'd I do?? Still interested??


	5. Friends and Partners

Disclaimer: The awesome Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to the wonderful world of Ranma 1/2. I am merely borrowing her characters for this crazy idea!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane arrived at Club Kindred a little before ten. Her first set didn't begin until eleven, but she had wanted to get there early, in the hopes she would spot Ranma and buy him that drink she owed him. Even at this early hour the club was jam packed with patrons. She took a quick glance around and then headed for the bar when she didn't see him.

"Hey, Mousse!" Akane shouted her greeting over the blaring music. She waved when he glanced over in her direction. He pulled his glasses down in front of his eyes, a smile lighting his face when he saw it was her. He returned her wave before finishing up with his current customer, and then made his way down to where she was.

"Hey," Mousse said, his eyes twinkling in a gesture that let her know he was genuinely happy to see her. "Can I get you something?"

"White wine," she replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Coming right up." Keeping his glasses on, he reached above the bar for a wine glass and set about making her drink. "What time is your set?"

"Eleven," she replied, as he set the drink in front of her. She thanked him, taking a long slow sip. "By the way, you didn't happen to see a guy about six feet tall, long black hair tied back in a pigtail, with the most beautiful gray-blue eyes you've ever seen?"

Mousse smiled at her description then shook his head. "A pigtail? I'm afraid not, but ask Ukyo, she's been on since nine."

"Okay thanks," Akane said, taking another sip of her wine, letting it course through her, calming her nerves.

She was anxious to see him but a bit apprehensive as well. She couldn't shake the memory of the dream she had had. If one could even call it a dream. From the way she had felt afterward she had to wonder. None of her sexual encounters had ever left her feeling the way that dream had, and she was almost positive Ranma had somehow been involved.

_But how is that possible?_ She wondered. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking she reasoned, or maybe her attraction to him was just much stronger than she had ever imagined. Whatever it had been she couldn't shake the impression that she'd felt his presence somehow. She took a long swallow of her wine at the thought. It was then that she saw Ukyo making her way to the bar holding an oversized tray above her head.

"Hey Mousse!" she yelled, setting the tray down. "I need two Bud lights a vodka on the rocks and a sloe gin fizz."

"Got it," Mousse replied, setting about to fill the order. Ukyo took the opportunity to rest her feet and took a seat next to Akane.

"Hey sugar," she said. "You're here early."

"Yeah," Akane replied. "I was hoping to meet someone but I don't see him."

"Ooh, a new guy!" she exclaimed. "Way to go girl! Is he hot?"

"You could say that," Akane replied, a giggle escaping her at Ukyo's choice of words. "Maybe you saw him? Lithe muscular guy, long dark hair pulled back into a pigtail, gray-blue eyes you could drown in?"

Ukyo thought for a moment. "No, I think I would have remembered a guy like that!"

"Yeah," Akane agreed, laughing. "He's hard to miss."

"So, where did you meet him?" Ukyo asked, her eyes lighting up with interest.

"Here actually," Akane replied. "In fact he saved my ass last night."

She watched as Ukyo's eyes widened in wonder. "You're kidding, Tatewaki again?"

Akane sighed, suddenly very tired. "Close enough. Takeshi."

She watched Ukyo make a disgusted face. "Unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it," Akane replied.

"What a jackass!" Ukyo exclaimed furiously. "This is crazy Akane. It's called stalking. There are laws!"

Akane eyed her friend with appreciation. It was nice to know there were people who cared about her well being. She was lucky to have them in her life.

"It's the same old thing Ukyo, unless he does something…"

"Bullshit!" Ukyo yelled, cutting her off. Akane had to smile.

"I appreciate the concern."

"I have a right mind to kick his ass!"

Akane's smile widened at the outburst. She liked Ukyo. She was tough and full of fire. She admired her tenacity. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Akane knew her real dream was to open up her own okonomiyaki shop. She merely used this job as a way to save enough money to see her dream to fruition. And from what Akane had sampled of the product, she knew it was only a matter of time before Ukyo had her own restaurant franchise.

"Maybe I should hire you as my bodyguard," Akane joked. "You still have that monster spatula lying around?"

Ukyo gave a small smile, but soon turned serious. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Akane gave her a look of gratitude and nodded. "I promise."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud thud, as a serving tray was slammed on top of the bar. Both girls gave a startled jump, their eyes going instantly to the cause of the ruckus. Staring back at them was a very irate Chinese Amazon.

"Shampoo no see why she has to do all work!" The purple haired girl cried. "This no time for social hour!"

Akane watched as Ukyo rolled her eyes. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"What's the matter Shampoo?" Ukyo sarcastically replied. "Did we wake up on the wrong side of the coffin again?"

This time Akane barely managed to keep from spitting her drink clear across the bar. Leave it to Ukyo to say what was on her mind. Shampoo's eyes shot daggers at Ukyo and if looks could kill Ukyo would have lain dead at her feet.

"Shampoo sure Mr. Toshiro be interested in knowing his worker no pulling her weight."

Ukyo turned and gave Shampoo a look of exasperation. "For your information I'm waiting on a drink order. So if you don't mind crawling back under the rock you came from…" She gave Shampoo a shooing gesture to emphasis her statement. Shampoo merely glanced from Ukyo to Akane, the look of disgust still etched on her face.

"You," She gave a sharp nod towards Akane. "Why everyone make such big deal of you Shampoo no understand!" With that she grabbed up her tray once more and stormed off, leaving Akane to gape after her in wonder.

"What was that all about?"

Ukyo shook her head. "Don't pay attention to her. She's used to getting all the attention. She can't stand sharing the spotlight."

"I see," Akane said, digesting this bit of information. She could see why Shampoo garnered a lot of attention. Even without the skimpy outfit she'd have all the guys swooning. She wondered what Ranma's reaction would be when he got a glimpse of her, and couldn't help the pang of jealousy at the thought.

_Stop it Akane, _she told herself. _After all, you hardly know the man. _

Even so, she couldn't seem to help it. She didn't know what kind of hold he had over her, but it was powerful enough to make her want to clobber him if he so much as glanced the Amazon's way. The realization both shocked and amazed her.

"Ukyo, drinks up!" Mousse called, placing the order on her tray. Ukyo gave him a quick nod, hopping off the barstool.

"Oh well, back to the grind," she said with a sigh. "If I see Mr. Wonderful I'll send him on over."

"Thanks," Akane replied, wondering to herself if Ranma would even show up.

Ukyo picked up her tray to go, but stopped and smiled as she turned to Akane and added, "Oh and by the way, I want to hear all about him later."

Akane gave a small laugh. "Sure thing," she agreed, although so far there wasn't much to tell. She watched as Ukyo gave her a sly wink and then disappeared into the mounting crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was already into the middle of her set when Ranma finally arrived at Club Kindred. He had hoped to get there before she went on, but he had had to convince Ryoga that it was better if he gathered the information on Kuno himself. It wasn't an easy sell. Ryoga was bound and determined to do things his way. Ranma had managed to put him off, but he wasn't sure how long it would last. Once Ryoga got an idea in his head it was almost impossible to shake it. He just hoped Ryoga, in his boredom, didn't rush out and do something stupid.

Ranma tried to push the thought out of his head. He would worry about Ryoga later. Right now he just hoped Akane would forgive him for being late.

He watched her, once again mesmerized by her beautiful voice and her sweet face. So lost was he that he almost didn't hear the waitress come up and ask for his order.

"Just give me a beer," Ranma replied, his eyes never leaving Akane.

Shampoo eyed the handsome stranger, feeling her frustration mount. She wasn't used to the customers being so dismissive of her, especially the good looking ones.

She watched as he stared dreamily at Akane and felt her already burning fury rise steadily. What was so great about Akane Tendo anyway? Shampoo would never understand what any man saw in her. She didn't have the assets Shampoo had, and her short hair was just so tomboyish, surely no man in his right mind could find her more attractive. She gave a disgusted scowl at the thought before storming off to fill the man's order. All this was lost on Ranma as he continued to stare wistfully at Akane.

He'd picked a table right out front so she would see he hadn't stood her up, that he in fact wanted her to come and join him after her set. He saw her give him a quick wink in recognition, which he returned with a wide smile of his own.

When Akane finished her last song, she stood and thanked the crowd as they gave her a wild round of applause. She then descended the stairs and walked straight over to Ranma's table, not even stopping to store her guitar behind the bar.

"Nice set," he commented, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said, leaning her guitar against the table. She smiled back at him brightly, surprised at how happy she was to see him. "I wasn't sure if you would show up."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Sorry about that. I got hung up."

"Don't worry about it." She assured him. "I'm just glad you could make it."

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted as Shampoo, returning with Ranma's drink, abruptly slammed it down on the table. She turned just as quickly, once again storming off into the crowd. Ranma stared after her, a bewildered expression crossing his handsome face.

"Something I said?"

Akane sighed, shaking her head. "That was Shampoo," she explained. "She suffers from a personality problem. She doesn't have one."

"Seems more like a hostility problem," Ranma interjected.

"That too," Akane agreed smiling, thrilled to see that he hadn't shown the slightest interest in Shampoo. "Maybe she and my ex should get together. They seem to have a lot in common."

Ranma loved the way her face simply lit up when she smiled. He felt his breath catch at the sight, she was simply beautiful. He mulled her comment over for a moment, suddenly grateful for the opening it presented.

"Thanks for the warning," he commented, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What's Kuno's story anyway?"

"He's the oldest of the Kuno clan," she replied. "His family is very wealthy. They have several businesses which he runs. One of them is Club Axis. I used to play there." Ranma watched as her smile began to fade into a grimace. "I hear he's taken a hit in his profits since I left."

Ranma's eyes narrowed further at this. "So he sent Takeshi to drag you back?"

Akane nodded. "Among other things."

Ranma could feel the anger building inside him at the suggestion in her tone. He could imagine what _other things_ this Kuno had in mind.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did a bright girl like you end up with someone like him?"

Akane sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I was feeling so lost after my dad passed. It wasn't long after he died that I agreed to marry Kuno." She gave a hard shrug. "He was there for me. I guess I confused that with love. Call it temporary insanity."

Ranma gave her a dazzling smile. "Well, I'm just glad you came to your senses."

Akane felt her heartbeat quicken.

_Senses_…

The word echoed through her head, forcefully reminding her of her dream from last night. She swallowed hard, trying to push her sinful thoughts away.

"You know," she observed. "When you intervened on my behalf last night you probably got yourself added to Kuno's hit list."

Akane watched as a look of amusement crept into Ranma's smile.

"I think I can take care of myself."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you can," she replied, a smile of her own spreading across her face.

_I bet you can take care of a lot of things,_ she thought wickedly, taken aback by the suddenness of the thought.

Ranma heard the words echo in his head as clearly as if she'd spoken them out loud. He felt a sudden and unmistakable charge of electricity pass between them, stirring his deep seeded lust even as he fought wildly to tamp it down. It wouldn't do, he realized, to give her an orgasm right here in the middle of the club.

Carefully and with much effort he pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand. Before he could get his wits totally about him however, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He cringed knowing before he even looked up whom he would find standing behind him.

"Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed happily. "I thought I might find you here."

Ranma cursed silently. He wasn't at all surprised to see his reasoning had fallen on deaf ears. Ryoga had always been one to do exactly what he pleased, even before he'd become a vampire.

Ranma shot Ryoga a look of warning, which Ryoga promptly ignored, before helping himself to a seat.

"Don't be rude Ranma," Ryoga admonished. "Introduce me to your lovely friend."

Ranma gave a tired sigh, resigning himself to the intrusion.

"Akane Tendo, meet Ryoga Hibiki, an old friend."

Ryoga gave her a bright smile, leaning easily, almost carelessly, back into his chair.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tendo," Ryoga said, a sparkle lighting in his dark eyes. "Ranma and I go way back. Don't we Ranma?" There was a teasingly, mischievous glint in his voice.

Ranma's eyes narrowed on his friend.

_Why are you here Ryoga?_

Ranma sent the thought sharply, pulling it at the last second. Still, he watched as Ryoga gave a sudden wince at the impact.

_Watch it Ranma!_ Ryoga shot back, although he was unable to generate the same amount of power. _What are you trying to do fry my brain? _

Ranma contemplated the thought_. Don't tempt me, _he warned. He was interrupted from any further deliberation on the matter by Akane's warm greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hibiki."

"You hear that Ranma?" Ryoga asked, giving his friend a light tap on the arm. "It's nice to meet me." He gave Akane another bright smile. "Call me Ryoga, everyone does."

She nodded. "Okay, Ryoga. But only if you call me Akane."

"Akane it is," he replied, still beaming. "I saw you perform the other night. You've got quite a voice."

"Thanks," she said, in a modest tone. "I get by."

"I bet you do more than that," he said, his smile growing. "I hear you had quite a scare the other night. I'm glad Ranma here was there to help you out."

"Yeah," Akane said, giving Ranma a sweet smile, one that was full of gratitude, and something else---something that burned just underneath the surface. Ranma could feel it throughout his whole being, that sudden spark of electricity, enough to drive him insane. "I was really lucky that he was there."

Ranma could feel himself treading on dangerous ground. The lust he felt for her was steadily building inside of him again, threatening to break free. He couldn't allow that to happen, he had to control it.

He began to wonder if it was Ryoga's intention to make it happen. After all, he was fascinated by this particular ability, and Ranma wouldn't put it past him to do so out of sheer boredom.

"Glad I could help," he stated simply, still urgently grappling for control of his runaway emotions.

"So modest Ranma," Ryoga chided. "You're a real hero."

Ranma gave his friend a look that told him he wasn't amused.

_Are you quite finished!_

The thought suddenly filled Ryoga's head, echoing painfully throughout his brain. He winced again, his frustration with Ranma mounting.

He closed his eyes briefly at the magnitude of force behind the thought. Had he been human his brain would have been leaking out his ears. Carefully and with much effort he slowly opened his eyes, giving Ranma an angry stare.

_Give me something better to do,_ he challenged. He could almost hear Ranma's mental sigh as he conceded defeat.

_Fine, this Kuno, he owns Club Axis. Why don't you go and check it out._

Ryoga smiled inwardly. He knew Ranma would give in if it meant he would go away. He could sense his friend struggling to control his feelings for Akane. He knew the feelings were mutual on Akane's part. The sexual tension between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife. His senses tingled with the almost electric charge in the air.

He supposed it had been wrong to exploit their attraction for one another, but then again, if Ranma hadn't been so stubborn in the first place he wouldn't have had to rely on such drastic measures. And he surmised, even if Ranma hadn't taken the bait, the resulting effort had been too tempting to resist.

Akane watched the looks being exchanged by the two friends and was fascinated by what she saw. It was almost as if they were having their own silent conversation. She supposed being such old friends had something to do with it, yet she couldn't help but wonder just how deep a connection the two of them had. She wasn't sure, but she got the sense that Ranma wanted Ryoga to leave.

"Well," Ryoga finally piped, breaking the silence. "It would seem

Ranma here is a bit shy about his hero status."

"Oh I don't know," Akane returned, with a glint in her eye. "I find a little modesty very attractive in a man." She gave Ranma a warm smile that he felt all the way to his toes.

Ryoga grinned smugly to himself.

_A man? Do you want to tell her or should I?_ Ranma heard his friend's smug teasing echo through his head. He grimaced, trying not to lose his temper as Ryoga continued his tirade. _I'd say she'd wants you Ranma. You aren't going to deny the little lady are you?_

_Go away Ryoga!_

Ranma sent the thought laced with his frustration, he pulled it at the last minute, but it was still enough to make Ryoga give a sudden gasp, as a bolt of pain rocketed through is head.

"Ryoga, are you okay?" Akane asked, a sudden look of concern etched across her face.

Ryoga rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Actually, I feel a sudden headache coming on." He gave Ranma a piercing look, before pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. "I think I'm going to take off."

He glanced at Akane, giving her a short nod and a smile that suddenly made her blood run cold. There was something almost feral in his eyes. She shivered inwardly then chastised herself for being so silly. Telling herself she was simply imagining things.

"It was very nice meeting you Akane."

"Same here," she managed to reply, almost relieved as he turned swiftly and walked off into the crowd. She stared after him a moment longer, the feeling of disquiet refusing to leave her.

Ranma could sense her unease, could in fact smell it coming off her in waves. No doubt she felt put off by Ryoga. He couldn't really blame her. Ryoga didn't really take pains to hide what he was. The signs were there if one chose to see them. Obviously she was one of the more intuitive souls. It was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted Ryoga to come tonight.

Gently, Ranma sent out a subliminal thought of comfort to put her mind at ease. He was relieved to see her begin to relax once again, the tension going slowly out of her shoulders.

"Do you have another set tonight?" he said quickly, before she had time to contemplate what was happening.

She shook her head as if to clear it. "Um… no, not tonight."

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that."

He stood quickly and extended his hand to help her up. She accepted eagerly, placing her hand in his and feeling the same bolt of electricity pass between them. From the look in his eyes she could see he felt it too. She took a deep breath, grabbing her guitar as he led her deftly out of the club and into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, not too long a wait ne? Heh, if you can't already tell I'm not a big fan of Shampoo's! Anyway, let me know what ya think!


	6. Ranma and Akane

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all the wonderful characters in it belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. I just like borrowing her creations!

Notes: My eternal thanks goes out to everyone who left comments for this fic. It is because of you all that this fic goes on. I am having a blast writing it so Thanks Again for the interest!

Now, on with it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing in front of her apartment building ten minutes later.

The walk over had been done in relative silence, as each of them sensed the unstated spark between them. Ranma, for his part, had never let go of her hand, the feel of it in his own somehow bringing him a comfort he had long ago forgotten.

The fact that they were being followed was also not lost on Ranma. He could smell the man's presence, one of Kuno's lackeys no doubt. He half hoped whoever it was would make a move. He had enjoyed watching the look on Takeshi's face when he'd revealed his true nature. He wouldn't mind sending the same message a second time.

"I realize I never did buy you that drink," she said, bringing him out of his current thoughts. "Would you like to come up now for another?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes," he replied, his voice as smooth as silk. "Yes, I would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," she said, gesturing to the living room and the oversized blue sofa. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Saki if you have any," he replied, taking her advice and making himself comfortable. He settled into the sofa, glancing around as he admired the quaintness of her little apartment.

Akane quickly grabbed a bottle of saki from the fridge. She poured him a cup and handed it over, then deftly settled into the sofa next to him, pulling her legs up under her. She leaned into the cushions propping her head up on her elbow.

"Your friend is quite the character," she said, taking a sip of her saki. "You two go way back huh? How long have you known him?"

Ranma turned slightly in his seat to better face her. "Ryoga and I grew up together," he stated simply.

"Oh? Where was that?" she inquired, her eyes expressing her true interest in learning more about him. He noticed this and smiled inwardly to himself.

"Hikedo," he replied, tendering his next statement cautiously. "Our fathers were partners in a martial arts training center there."

He watched as she processed the information, curiously gauging her reaction.

"M-martial arts?" she stuttered, her eyes going wide. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it might upset you," he replied, compassion lacing his tone. "The way your father…" He let his sentence trail, not sure how to finish it. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Ranma," she said, the appreciation evident in her voice. "But it's okay, really. I think it's great. Sometimes I really do miss it." She eyed him appreciatively. "I guess you practice the art as well then?"

He nodded. "Yes, you could say my training was rigorous and unrelenting. My father always pushed me to do better. Some of his methods were…" he grimaced slightly at the memories. "Well, let's just say they weren't for the faint of heart."

Akane could sense it was a touchy subject and decided to steer the conversation back in a safer direction.

"So you and Ryoga grew up together huh?"

He smiled at her shift in subject, sensing instantly her urge to not pry into matters that might be painful for him.

"Yes," he replied. "Sort of like brothers." He gave a short pause, looking thoughtful. "And like all brothers he can be a bit overbearing at times. I'm sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable."

He watched as she flashed him a small smile. "It was that obvious huh?" she replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Not at all," he returned amiably. "I just have a knack for sensing these kinds of things."

"That's quite a knack," she admitted, her smile growing wider. She eyed him curiously. "Why do I get the feeling you have several secret hidden talents?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

She twisted her head ever so slightly, her short dark locks curling lazily around her delicate ear. When she spoke her voice was smoky almost seductive. It was almost enough to undo him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a knack for deciphering dreams now would you?"

"Dreams?" he said, surprised by the steadiness of his voice. He'd wondered if she'd sensed him last night and what it would mean to her if she had. He guessed he was about to find out.

She nodded slowly. "Do you believe dreams are just our subconscious letting go, or could they be something more?"

"More?" he inquired, his voice low, reflecting his desire. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound. Again she nodded, unconsciously licking her lips, a gesture that sent his lust into overdrive. He braced himself, desperately trying to rein it in with much effort.

"Yes."

Her voice was low, husky, her thoughts going back to her dream from the night before, and the certainty that Ranma had somehow been there with her. She wasn't sure, it was just a feeling, but she had always trusted her feelings.

He felt his breathing quicken. He didn't know how long he'd be able to restrain his emotions. As it was he was dangerously close to losing control of his desire. If he let go now…

"This may sound strange," she continued, trying to figure out the best way to describe what she had felt. "But I had the most unusual dream last night. If you can even call it a dream, it was more like…like..." she trailed, for a moment, grappling for the words to explain it to him.

"It was like you were there, in the room with me." She sighed, closing her eyes. "It doesn't make any sense does it?" she shook her head. "Forget it. I'm probably just losing my mind."

Ranma gave her a smile that was full of unbridled lust. She could see it in his eyes, so stark it made her breath catch. She felt the excitement building within her. She hadn't felt such an attraction to anyone in so long… it both frightened and elated her.

He leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving hers. She could read his want there, his hunger for her---and felt her breath quicken. When he spoke his voice was low, husky with his desire.

"I don't think you're crazy."

Akane swallowed hard, trying desperately to get a hold of herself. It wasn't like her to get caught up in emotion like this. She had always prided herself on being levelheaded. After all she hardly knew this man.

All her reasoning was for naught however, as she found herself inching ever closer to him, almost as if she were not under her own control.

Ranma knew this was wrong. That he must not lose control. That to do so would only put her in more danger. Oh, but how he wanted her. He could feel the lust building, becoming stronger with every moment that passed.

It was so close to escaping. He knew he had to rein it in, if he didn't he would level her. Overload her senses to the point of breaking her. He let out a long shaky breath, pulling the sensations back into himself with all the effort he could muster. He closed his eyes at the sweet pain it brought him.

Akane felt the sudden pull on her senses wane ever so slightly, as Ranma forced his desire back. She let out a disappointed moan, not wanting the feeling to leave her.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, her eyes smoky, reflecting her desire for him.

He groaned. "Akane…" he began, unable to finish the thought, his eyes still tightly closed. He nearly came undone when he felt her soft touch on the side of his face as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Ranma…" she breathed his name, her need obvious. He reached up and enveloped her hand in his, pressing it more firmly to his face. He tilted his head slightly, planting a soft kiss into her palm. She sucked in her breath at the sudden sensation it brought her.

Just as quickly as it had waned the feeling was once again upon her. As if something were tugging at her, drawing out her desire. Suddenly she was awash with feeling, of need and want like she'd never felt before. All she could do was respond to it, helplessly following it wherever it may lead---kind of like she had in her dream.

"Akane…" he tried again, he was so close to the edge he was surprised he had managed to hold it back this long. He felt her forehead press against his own as she moved in closer, her other hand snaking up so that she was cradling his face. He tried to protest but couldn't. It took all his concentration just to hold the lust at bay. When he felt her lips brush up against his he knew there was no hope for it. He heard her gasp as some of his desire escaped and made it's way to her.

Akane was rocked by the power of the sensations that washed over her when she'd kissed him. It was the same feeling she'd gotten that first time back in the bar. She was too overcome with feeling however to give it much more than fleeting consideration. Instinctively she moved in for another kiss and was shocked when with great reluctance he pulled away.

She noticed he was shaking with the effort as she watched him, her breathing heavy, her eyes conveying her obvious disappointment.

"Ranma?"

She breathed his name in desperation. The plea in her voice sent a dagger of pain through him. No matter what happened he was bound to hurt her. He cursed himself for ever entering her life. Slowly, when he felt he had a measure of control, he reopened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice raspy with his effort. "I can't do this to you. I won't."

Akane stared at him, the look of confusion evident in her eyes, her senses still awash with the feelings he had let slip through.

"Can't do what?" she breathed, trying to focus her thoughts. Was it that he didn't want to take advantage of her? She reached out and took his hands in hers, trying to reassure him. "Ranma, I want this."

Ranma closed his eyes against the images the sentiment evoked. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted. He could feel it rolling off her in waves. So much emotion, so willing to give herself over to it, he had to get out of here before he reached the point of no return.

"You don't know what you are asking Akane," he said, his voice full of raw emotion. She felt her heart ache at the sound.

"But I do," she insisted.

"No," he said, forcing his eyes open. He squeezed her hand gently. "You don't."

"I don't understand," she returned bewildered. "I thought…"

The wounded sound of her voice echoed through him, tormenting him.

"Make no mistake Akane," he managed, forcing another surge of need away. "I want you. I want you more than you know."

"Then why…"

"It's complicated," he interjected before she could say more. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What does that mean Ranma?" When he didn't answer she pressed on. "Are you married?"

"No," he said quickly, getting to his feet. He walked towards the window, staring aimlessly out into the calming night.

"Seeing someone?"

"No."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Then it's not complicated at all Ranma. It's real simple."

She got up and walked over to where he stood, placing a gentle hand upon his back. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch.

"I'm a big girl Ranma," she assured him. "I can take care of myself."

Under normal circumstances he had no doubt she could. Of course he was anything but normal.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Ranma spied something outside the window. It seemed to be lurking in the shadows. He trained his sight on the target, and saw a burly man creeping around in the darkness behind Akane's apartment. His senses told him it was the same one who had been following them.

He felt the wicked, almost feral, grin begin to spread across his face. Here was something to focus his pent up emotions on, and it would also allow him to protect Akane at the same time. He could already feel a rush of adrenaline at the thought of teaching this thug a lesson he would never forget.

"Ranma," Akane said softly, the confusion and hurt evident in her voice. It nearly broke him.

He turned swiftly to stare at her, bringing his hands up to gently cup her face. Without hesitation he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, with a fierceness that was barely controlled.

She gasped at the power of it, giving herself over to it with equal passion, as she felt the familiar spark of electricity ignite her senses, making her moan heavily with the stark sensations suddenly coursing through her. Her breathing was ragged when he finally pulled away.

Slowly Ranma brought himself back under control, a smile finding its way to his lips as he noticed her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. He leaned in placing a soft kiss upon her cheek, his voice, almost like a caress whispering seductively in her ear.

"I'll see you in your dreams."

Then, before she could begin to gather her wits about her he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heehee!! Was that ever fun to write! Soooo... did you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it??


	7. Ranma's Wrath

Disclaimer: Rumiko "The Great" Takahashi owns all rights to these wonderful and crazy characters, I just like borrowing herh creations!

Notes: Okay... I know this is extremely short! I was going to post two chapters because of this, but I haven't found time to get to the second one and I thought this was better than giving you guys nothing. So I hope you enjoy!

Ja!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma hovered in the darkness watching as the burly man stood eyeing Akane's apartment. He frowned, his gaze narrowing as the man pulled out a cell phone and began dialing.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, his voice was gruff and abrupt. "I'm at the apartment. Some guy is with her. How do you want it handled?"

With his extra sensory hearing Ranma was able to pick up Kuno's voice, as he gave the command to dispose of anything standing in the way of Akane's return.

"You got it," the burly man replied, slapping the phone shut and disconnecting the call.

Ranma felt a sly smile begin to tug at the corners of his mouth. Time to teach this tough guy a lesson he would not soon forget. With the evil grin still etched across his face Ranma stepped silently into the man's path, as he tried to make his way back down the alley.

The man stopped short as his gaze fell upon the intruder blocking his way. He instantly recognized the man as Akane's companion. A sly grin suddenly appeared on his face, as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the shiny black handgun, complete with silencer. He would teach this would be hero a thing or two about messing with the Kuno Empire.

Ranma watched with an almost sadistic glee as the man pulled out his gun. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a feral smile. This was going to be fun.

Slowly he started walking toward the man.

"I'd stop right there if I were you pal," the man warned.

Ranma's smile grew wider. "I ain't your pal," he stated menacingly, as he continued his advance.

"You asked for it," the man returned, cocking the gun and firing off several shots. They hit their intended target dead on, impacting soundly in the center of Ranma's chest, stopping him in his tracks, as he bent over slightly.

The man gave a smug grin, waiting for his victim to fall over at his feet. Unfortunately for him, he was in for a very rude awakening when Ranma straightened slowly, the feral grin he sported now accompanied by a pair of razor sharp teeth.

"You can't kill something that's not alive," Ranma stated smugly, as he once again advanced toward the horror struck man.

He felt his heart begin jack-hammering in his chest, as his gaze suddenly locked with Ranma's. He felt the blood drain slowly from his face, as he noticed the gaze staring back at him. Ranma's eyes were now blazing a bright crimson, a stark contrast against the blackness of the still night.

The man stood frozen as his sheer terror overtook him. The cell phone he was holding slipped from his unsteady hand, smashing heedlessly to the ground about his feet. He never so much as acknowledged this, his gaze still locked on Ranma's, unable to tear itself away from those blood red eyes transfixed upon him, like some predator about to claim its prize.

Slowly he began backing away, desperately willing his legs to carry him, forcing them to obey his now urgent commands. And then he was running, throwing quick glances over his shoulder every few seconds to see if the thing behind him was giving chase.

When he did not see its presence there he turned forward once more, only to find it was no longer behind him but in front of him.

_But that's impossible!_ His mind reeled. Ranma gave another grin as the man nearly tripped over his own legs trying to stop. Quickly he reversed himself, heading with the same amount of speed back down the alley in the opposite direction. Within seconds Ranma was once again in front of him, blocking his escape.

This time the man had no time to stop, as he ran full force directly into Ranma, who then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air effortlessly.

"Goin' somewhere?" he said, his voice low, deadly.

The man could only stare in wide-eyed fright, as his gaze was drawn from Ranma's eyes to the sharp fangs that protruded from his mouth when he spoke.

_This can't be happening!_ His mind protested, the fear so great he thought he might die with it.

Ranma's heightened senses could smell the terror coming off the man in wave after gigantic wave.

_Good_, he thought, _serves him right for even thinking of harming Akane. _

"I want you to deliver a message for me," Ranma said, bringing the man closer to him so their faces were mere inches apart. The man stared frozen as Ranma's blood red gaze leered at him. He shivered visibly, feeling as if he were staring into the depths of hell itself.

"Tell Kuno that Akane is off limits. If he tries to send anyone else after her they will have to deal with me." He gave the man a shake for emphasis. "Do you understand?"

The man closed his eyes and nodded swiftly, willing the image of those terrible eyes away. His heartbeat hammering inside his chest so hard he thought it might burst.

"Now go." Ranma's voice was guttural, lethal.

He shoved the man away with enough force that he stumbled and fell. He got up quickly and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, never once looking back. It wasn't until he'd rounded the corner of the alley that he realized he'd wet himself.

Ranma watched him go, a sick sort of satisfaction taking over his senses. _Let Kuno deal with that, _he thought smugly.

He turned his gaze up to stare at Akane's window. The lights were off and all was quiet. He closed his eyes and sent his mind to her, finding her sound asleep in her bed. A soft smile touched his lips as he remembered their kiss. He had told her he would see her in her dreams. It was a promise he intended to keep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said... it's short but I hope it was still entertaining! Till next time... and there will be a next time!


	8. In Dreams

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma and Co. I just like borrowing her awesome characters!

Warning: This chapter contains some erotic and lemon flavored scenes. If this offends you or you are under age please skip!

Hope you enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Akane awhile to fall asleep that night, her every nerve ending continued to tingle with want and need. She could still taste him on her lips. Never before had she felt such a powerful and overwhelming sense of desire. It was like she could feel what he felt, like he had somehow transferred it to her. But how, how could he possibly do that? She didn't know, wasn't even sure if she cared. All she knew was she wanted to feel more of it, more of him. Finally sleep began to overtake her, and as he promised, she drifted off into a dream filled slumber.

She found herself in some sort of castle, the dark stone walls cold beneath her touch. She was dressed in a long satin off the shoulder gown that swirled about her feet as she made her way down an extensive hallway with many twists and turns.

When she finally came to the end she found herself drawn to a light coming from one of the vast rooms. Gently she pushed the door fully open only to discover the source of the light was emanating from a fire roaring brightly in the fireplace. It welcomed her invitingly, casting a warm pallor over the room.

Akane glanced around a bit apprehensively before stepping over the threshold. The room was a vast bedchamber decorated in Victorian style. She ran a delicate hand over the nearest piece, admiring its aesthetic beauty, before crossing over to warm herself by the fire.

She stared blankly into the flames dancing before her, letting her mind drift idly to thoughts of Ranma. She smiled as she remembered his mischievous smile and beautiful gray-blue eyes. His kiss, so explosive it set off every nerve ending in her being. Or the way he always made her feel so safe in his embrace, and yet at the same time as if she were treading a fine line of danger. A line that filled her with excitement even as it screamed at her to walk away as fast as she could.

As if thinking about him could somehow conjure him up she felt a sudden shift in the air. She turned slowly to see him leaning casually against the far wall watching her. She felt her breath catch and her heart begin to race at the sight of him.

"Ranma?"

"Hello Akane," he said, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked absolutely beautiful framed by the firelight.

"Where are we?"

He moved towards her, placing his hand upon her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and reveled at his touch.

"I told you I'd see you in your dreams," he whispered seductively in her ear. A fine fission of pleasure suddenly burst through her extending all the way down her spine.

"So you did," she breathed, her breath shaky as she felt her heartbeat begin to quicken inside her chest. "Then this is a dream?"

He simply smiled seductively at her question, his voice dropping to an intimate level. "Something you should know about me Akane," he drawled, his breath hot in her ear, his fingers tracing seductive lines across her jaw. "I always keep my promises."

She felt her breathing quicken at his touch, as she unconsciously leaned in closer to him.

"What else should I know about you," she whispered in an unsteady voice. He smiled at the question, pulling back to stare down at her with those brilliant gray-blue eyes.

Akane swallowed hard, seeing in them a desire barely controlled, a fire so finely lit, that it was just a matter of time before it consumed her completely.

Then he was leaning in, bringing his soft lips to hover just over hers, the seductive smile still etched upon his face.

Akane felt her senses go into overdrive, suddenly she couldn't breathe, as the anticipation of his kiss steadily rose, locking her in a state of suspended expectation. She felt his warm breath upon her lips, sending a fine shiver down her spine, as he began to whisper his reply.

"Sweet Akane." His voice was low, seductive. "All you need to know about me is this."

In an instant his mouth was on hers, igniting a firestorm of feeling as he sent with it just a fraction of his desire for her. She moaned under the onslaught, as fierce emotions began filling her, pulling her deeper under his spell.

She let herself go, reveling in the taste of him, wanting to feel his touch. Sensing this he pulled her roughly against him, making her gasp in pleasurable surprise. His mouth once again claimed hers in a possessive hunger that was barely controlled.

Again she moaned against his lips, returning his hunger with a fervor all her own. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted, as he swung her up in his arms and walked toward the fireplace. Gently he stood her on the blanket that had suddenly appeared in front of the hearth.

"Ranma," she breathed his name, the want and need evident in her eyes. He groaned inwardly at the sight, and though he would have to fight to keep his concentration, he knew he could let go without fear of exposing his secret. She would simply think this was all a dream.

With this thought he reached around and unzipped her dress, pushing it the rest of the way off her arms with erotic slowness. She let out a soft gasp as it drifted down the length of her, its silky softness like a caress upon her heated skin. It pooled about her feet until she was standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties, her eyes glassy with her desire for him.

Gently he began tracing her slender curves with a single finger as he pulled her bra away with infinite slowness. He resumed his exploration, paying special attention to each of her breasts, making her quiver under his touch.

"I know your every want," he whispered, leaning in close. "Your every desire." Again he ran his fingers along her, making her shiver in response. When he spoke again his tone was low, seductive, as it burned hotly in her ear. "I can be your everything Akane."

She moaned in response and he pulled her to him, his mouth searing hot kisses down the length of her throat, his hands working to caress every inch of her.

Akane closed her eyes as the sensations rolled over her, crying out at the onslaught of emotion as he released some of his pent up desire.

His hands upon her sensitive skin burned a trail of warmth wherever he touched. She groaned, arching her back as it coursed through her, setting her every nerve ending on fire.

Ranma nearly lost control and had to struggle to keep his concentration, his burning lust for her threatening to overwhelm him.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to pull the raging desire back inside himself. When he felt some measure of his control return he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Her breathing was labored, her eyes glassy with desire. It nearly undid him all over again. Then she reached up and pulled him to her, her lips searching his, drawing him deeper.

It was his turn to be lost­­­---lost in the sensations she evoked in him--- ones he'd thought were long dead. He let himself go, reveling in them, even if only for a little while.

Once again he lifted her into his arms, lowering her gently to the blanket in front of the hearth, and settling in beside her.

There he began the slow sweet torture of drawing out her desire. Sending wave after wave of pleasure, as the desire he sent out in short bursts matched the strokes he made upon her most sensitive flesh.

Akane couldn't recall how she'd come to be naked beneath him, nor could she remember him removing his clothes, her mind suddenly fled her as all she could do was feel the incredible sensations building within her.

She cried out as the feelings bombarded her. Faster and faster as his hands were suddenly everywhere all at once, his lips kissing her urgently, with a fire that was barely contained.

Then she felt it---that sensation she'd had before---as if he had somehow become a part of her. Even as he filled her physically, driving himself inside of her, she felt him in a more acute sense, as if they had somehow become one. Every sensation he had she felt. Every emotion he had she knew. Every want, every need, every desire---it all came from the same place---him.

She cried out again, not sure if she could bear it. It was so completely overwhelming. The pleasure seemed to come from everywhere all at once. She clung to him then, even as his lips seared her in their intensity, branding her, making her his.

Akane gave herself over to it, knowing she could do nothing else. She let it sweep her away, drowning her in a sea of complete and utter bliss.

It was some time later that Ranma slid the straight razor off the table beside him. Once again he made a long lazy gash across his palm. He drank deeply absorbing the essence that was her, feeling it wash over him like some soothing balm on his aching desire. She filled him, and for a just a moment he felt whole.

Akane awoke from the dream, her breathing still heavy, her body still alive with the sensations he had evoked. She felt dizzy with them. She looked around the room slowly as if searching for him, half expecting him to suddenly appear. She felt a pang of disappointment when she realized she was alone.

Slowly she sat up, trying to clear the fogginess from her mind. The dream had been so real, and this time it had been more than just a feeling. Ranma had been there. He had touched her, kissed her and loved her. She had felt everything he had felt, as if she were a part of him, and he her. It had been like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life. It left her feeling cherished and yet strangely confused.

He had said he would see her in her dreams…

But if he had somehow been the cause of what she'd just experienced… if that is what he truly felt for her… then why had he run? What was it he had he been so afraid of?

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as her sweat soaked skin began to cool in the crisp night air. Slowly she wormed her way back under the warm covers, her thoughts pondering the dream and what it all might mean.

She closed her eyes, remembering how it had felt when he had kissed her, touched her, loved her.

_It had seemed so real…_

As slumber once again began to claim her, she wondered fleetingly if she would ever truly understand what was happening to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was another short one... the next chap should be a bit longer... let me know what ya think!


	9. Ranma and Ryoga

Disclaimer: We all know that Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to these wonderful characters... just playing around with them for the sake of entertainment!

Whew... I know it's been awhile... it's hard trying to juggle two stories at once here... but at last I manage an update. And all while watching my Red Sox win Game One of the playoffs... can I get an AMEN? heh heh... okay, I'll stop now...

On with the show...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dawn when Ryoga finally strolled into the loft. As he had the night before, Ryoga found Ranma was once again sitting in the overstuffed arm chair, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his lips tainted a freshly painted red.

Ryoga smiled as he took in the scene. He reveled in the fact that Ranma had once again been indulging himself. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Akane Tendo was certainly proving to be an excellent distraction from his friend's usual morose state.

Still smiling, Ryoga walked over and sat down on the couch in front of his friend.

"Ranma." He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Are you in there?"

Slowly Ranma cast his gaze in Ryoga's direction. His eyes were laced with a mixture of deep seeded satisfaction, mired with guilt.

"At it again I see," Ryoga quipped. "You get to indulge in your fantasies while I'm out doing all the work."

Ranma rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ryoga…"

"She must be something else."

Ranma simply glared at him too tired to do much else. He was in no mood to mince words. Ignoring Ryoga's obvious bait he got right to the point.

"What did you find out?"

Ryoga gave him a wicked smile. "I'll tell if you will," he taunted.

Ranma gave an exasperated sigh, his gaze now turning a stormy gray as he eyed his friend threateningly.

Ryoga could feel the sudden charge fill the air making his skin tingle. Ranma had taken all he was going to where Akane was concerned, and that gaze told Ryoga he was treading on some very thin ice. He knew that pressing the matter would be very unwise, as his head still held a slight throb from Ranma's earlier intrusion into his brain.

"Alright! Alright!" Ryoga held up his hands in mock surrender. He had to marvel at the irony of Ranma's unexpected willingness to fight back. It was what Ryoga had wanted after all, for Ranma to rediscover his true nature. He just never thought this sudden resurgence would be directed at him.

"You already know this Tatewaki Kuno runs quite a few businesses in his family's name, but rumor has it they are just fronts for his real business. Care to guess?"

Ranma digested this bit of information with rapt interest. He gave a small grunt of indignation. "From what I've heard of this Kuno I'd bet money that it's drugs."

Ryoga nodded. "You got it," he said. "And he's got some pretty important people for his clientele."

"Important?" Ranma asked, his interest growing.

"Let's just say they aren't the kind of people you'd want to mess around with," Ryoga returned. He then gave a wicked smile. "Unless of course you are us."

Ranma waved off this suggestion. "Okay, let's just stick to the man at hand here."

Ryoga sighed. When would Ranma lighten up?

"Fine, his club has also been struggling ever since Akane left. He's desperate to get her back not only to save face, but for the financial boost she brings the place. But I guess you already knew that. From what I hear he's obsessed with her—he'll do anything to possess her. And if he can't have her… "

Ryoga watched as Ranma's eyes flashed red in his anger. "Bastard!"

Ryoga smiled at his friend's reaction. "Easy, killer," he teased.

"I'm so glad you find this funny," Ranma returned, not at all amused. "That lunatic sent another of his lackey's after Akane tonight."

Now it was Ryoga's turn to look interested. "Let me guess. You gave the guy a night he wouldn't forget?"

Ranma gave him a cool stare. "Weren't you the one telling me I needed to get back to my basic nature Ryoga?"

"Hey, was I faulting you?" he replied. He gave Ranma a wicked smile. "So, exactly what did you do to this guy? He's not sitting in the alley thinking he's a small girl is he?"

Ranma shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to Ryoga to say something like that.

"No, but I do believe I scared the piss out of him… literally."

Ryoga gave a hearty laugh at that, a laugh so infectious that Ranma couldn't help but let out a smile of his own.

"I guess it was pretty funny."

"Admit it Ranma." Ryoga cajoled. "You enjoyed yourself!"

Ranma shook his head, the smile still etched on his face. Ryoga would never give up. He had to admire his resolve.

"Okay, for argument sake let's just say I did. It doesn't change anything Ryoga."

Ryoga's smile faded. "Are you telling me after all these years of trying to suppress what you are, and finally being able to revel in it, that you still want to deny your true nature?"

Again Ranma shook his head. He didn't know what he had to do in order to make his old friend understand.

"Get one thing straight Ryoga," he said, his voice deadly serious. "I did it for her, to protect her, not for some sort of thrill."

It was Ryoga's turn to shake his head. He stood up and walked over to where Ranma was sitting and placed a firm hand upon his shoulder.

"Have you thought about what will happen when she finds out what you are?" he asked, his large brown eyes boring into Ranma's gray-blue ones with steely resolve. "Do you honestly believe she'll look into your blood red eyes and think you did it all to protect her?"

Ranma felt the rage begin to burn within him once more. He knew it was what Ryoga wanted, to provoke his dark nature, to prove once and for all he couldn't deny what he was, but at this point he didn't care. He leapt up from the chair, shoving Ryoga's hand away as he did so.

"Is that a threat?!?"

Ryoga returned his hot stare with a cool one of his own. "It's a fact Ranma. How long do you think you can keep your little secret from her?"

Ranma closed his eyes, as if blocking Ryoga out would also block out his suggestion. Unfortunately it wasn't something he hadn't already thought of himself.

"Do you really think sooner or later she's not going to notice that you never eat? That she never sees you in the daytime, or the fact that you're able to make her feel things when you aren't even in the room? She's not a stupid girl Ranma. I won't have to tell her, she's going to figure it out all on her own."

"Shut up," Ranma retorted, angry with Ryoga, but more angry with himself for not having better control on his emotions. Ranma opened his eyes and glared at his friend.

"You're the one who pushed me into her life remember," he said through clenched teeth, his anger barely controlled.

"I did it to get you out of your funk Ranma," Ryoga replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "The self depreciating act was starting to get on my nerves. Of course I don't need to tell you that there is no future with her."

Ranma was silent. He knew better than anyone that there was no future between him and Akane. He had stumbled into her life and for the first time in centuries hadn't felt the burden of his immortality. She filled him with wonder and a renewed love of life. He knew the time would come when he would have to say goodbye. The thought more than depressed him and he dreaded the day when he would have to let her go. The last thing he needed or wanted was Ryoga pointing it out to him.

"Does it look to you like I'm no longer in a funk?" Ranma retorted, trying to get his anger under some sort of control.

"I'd say it worked rather well," Ryoga stated simply. "You should've seen your eyes when you told me about the guy in the alley. They had a fire I haven't seen in years. As for Akane, there's no saying you can't have some fun. You are a vampire after all."

Ranma rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in a gesture of exasperation. "Thank you so much for reminding me of that yet again Ryoga. You know after over 100 years I'd almost forgotten!"

Ryoga ignored the outburst, much to Ranma's dismay. Instead he said, in a carefully controlled voice: "I had hoped she would bring out what you try so hard to suppress, that your desire for her would override your sense of virtue."

Ranma could only stare at him flabbergasted. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry out in frustrated rage. It would be just like Ryoga to play games with the lives of others. He was immortal after all, and the monotony of such a long and endless life grew very tiresome for most vampires. They, like any other creature, needed a diversion from the tedium. For Ryoga it was a way to keep from goingcompletely out of his mind with boredom.

"Let me just clarify this," Ranma said, trying hard to suppress his growing frustration. "You mean to tell me you deliberately used my desire for Akane for the soul purpose of your own entertainment, because you were feeling the urge for some excitement?"

Ryoga smiled wickedly. "And who knew it would turn out to be so much more interesting."

"You are unbelievable," Ranma seethed. He fought to keep a tight reign on his boiling rage. He didn't know at this point why he should care but he wasn't sure what would happen to Ryoga should he get a full blast of it echoing through his head.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on me," Ryoga retorted, frustration evident in his eyes. "It's not like you didn't get something out of it. And Akane, well, if I hadn't pushed you into her life that brute would have made off with her to do God only knows what."

Ranma could only shake his head at Ryoga's flawed logic. "So you think that justifies things?" he argued. "You just don't get it do you? I wasn't put here for your amusement Ryoga and neither was Akane."

Ranma took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more, the effort of restraining his anger causing his own head to throb. He sank wearily back into the oversized chair, rubbing his temples as he went.

"Believe it or not," Ryoga said, his tone suggesting his honest intentions. "But I did it for your own good."

Ranma stopped rubbing and slowly glanced up at his friend as if he'd suddenly lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

Ryoga turned leisurely and came up behind the oversized chair. Slowly he leaned down so that he was mere inches from the top of Ranma's head. A wicked smile lit his handsome face as he whispered, his voice suggestive, "It _was_ good for you wasn't it?"

At the insinuation Ranma's eyes fell shut, as the images of Akane suddenly flooded his senses once again, making him long for the feel of her touch. It had been more than good for him, a little too good.

When he remained silent Ryoga continued.

"She's obviously willing," he observed, a sly note entering his voice. "I mean the sexual tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife. I bet she even tried to convince you to spend the night? Am I right?"

Ranma sighed, feeling some of the anger leave him at the memory of Akane. She had been so willing to give herself over to him, with no trace of hesitation. So full of trust and love, he'd never come across someone so pure of heart. Her blood was richly tainted with it. The taste was exquisite, so much so that he found himself desperately craving it, craving her. He knew he'd only bring her darkness, but he couldn't bear to stay away.

"I am right!" Ryoga exclaimed, amazed that Ranma hadn't taken her up on the offer.

He assumed Ranma had been afraid to lose control, and therefore reveal his secret. Although Ryoga could guess it must have been quite a battle for him, between his fear and his undeniable lust for the short haired girl. The thug lurking in her alleyway had probably been just what Ranma had needed. It had been something to focus on other than his barely controlled desire.

Ryoga sighed inwardly. He would have to be patient. It would happen. It was inevitable. He wondered what would be left of them when it did.

"What does it matter Ryoga," Ranma asked his voice gruff with desire, yet tinged with sadness. "Like you said, there is no future with her."

Ryoga straightened, walking around the oversized chair so he was facing Ranma once again. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Are you saying you want there to be?"

Ryoga eyed his friend curiously. Ranma was taking the news of his betrayal a little too hard. It had been a long time since he had felt him give off such an electric charge, a charge so full of barely controlled anger he was practically shaking with it. He could sense Ranma straining to hold it in check. A frightful thought came to him then.

"You're not falling in love with her are you?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Ranma's returned silence told him all he needed to know.

"Ranma…" Ryoga began only to let the sentence trail when Ranma held up his hand to stop him.

"You don't need to say it Ryoga."

Ryoga hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until it came out in a heated rush. He knew pushing the issue would be fruitless. He had to trust that Ranma understood, though he could have his fun, getting too close to the humans could only have dire consequences.

"What now?" Ryoga asked, trying to take a different tact.

Ranma rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. He wasn't sure, all he did know was that he needed her in a way that was downright frightening. He didn't know how, but she made him feel whole again. He found himself aching for her, his lust becoming a never ending fire that burned so bright it nearly consumed him.

He wanted her like no other---God how he wanted her.

Ranma sighed, pulling his thoughts back as he glanced over his shoulder at the ever lightening sky. Whatever they did it would have to wait until nightfall.

"Now we sleep," Ranma said, gesturing toward the bay window. The horizon had started to burn, igniting the landscape in a bright golden hue.

Ryoga sighed. He walked over and drew the shades as Ranma hauled himself out of the chair and made his way over to the walk-in closet.

His hand was on the knob when Ryoga spoke.

"One last thing," he said, making Ranma turn and stare at him inquisitively. "The lovely lady I was able to persuade into dishing the dirt on Kuno also mentioned him sending one of his girls over to Club Kindred to keep tabs on Akane."

Ranma grunted at Ryoga's choice of words. He knew all too well the methods his friend had used in order to "persuade" his young feminine target. Still, the thought of someone spying on Akane and reporting her every move to Kuno was downright unnerving. No wonder Takeshi had known exactly where and when to wait for her. He felt the old familiar anger starting to well up once again.

"Did she say who the girl was?"

Ryoga nodded. "Someone by the name of Shampoo," he replied, unable to suppress the slight bubble of laughter at the absurdity of the moniker. Who named their kid Shampoo anyway? "You know her?"

Ranma thought for a moment… he had heard that name before. He racked his memory, sifting through the faces of those he had met at Club Kindred. Then it came to him. Shampoo---she had been the one who had slammed his beer on the table and then stormed off in a huff. The same one that Akane had joked had a lot in common with Kuno.

"Ranma," Ryoga said, interrupting his train of thought. "Earth to Ranma, come in."

"Sorry," Ranma said, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I was just thinking."

"Do you know her?" Ryoga repeated his earlier question.

"Not really," Ranma replied. "I've met her briefly. Let me tell you that short meeting was more than enough. The girl is one cold bitch."

Ryoga raised his eyebrows in wonder. It was rare that Ranma talk down about a human this way, especially if she was of the female persuasion.

"Someone I would like to meet perhaps?" Ryoga inquired with some interest.

Ranma shook his head. "I wouldn't even wish this one on you Ryoga."

Ryoga took in this bit of information, his wonder growing. He was definitely intrigued. He would have to set up a chance meeting with this Shampoo, if only for the entertainment value alone.

"She seems to really hate Akane," Ranma confessed. "Almost as if she's jealous."

Now Ryoga was even more intrigued. "So, that's how it is."

"It would seem so," Ranma replied, a little perturbed.

"Very interesting," Ryoga said, more to himself than to Ranma, which in turn made Ranma wonder if his friend's sudden interest couldn't somehow work out to his advantage.

They stood in silence for the next few moments, each one lost in his own thoughts. Ryoga wondering what a girl like Shampoo would be like to tame. Ranma thinking that Ryoga would be just what they would need to keep Shampoo busy and out of their hair, not to mention it would also keep Ryoga occupied and out of trouble.

They were forced out of their reverie as the first rays of morning light struggled to stream in through the closed blinds. Both retreated to their respective closets, each eager for a new night to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go... comments welcome:)


	10. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Ranma and Co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing her awesome characters!

Whew... can't believe I finally managed to get this one done. To anyone who left reviews for this story, or anyone reading and enjoying I thank you and am glad!

Now on with it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane arrived at the restaurant a little before noon. The day was bright and sunny, with just a hint of a summer breeze. Ukyo was already there and waiting for her on the patio, soaking up the warm and inviting weather. She smiled when she saw Akane, gesturing her over with a wave of her hand. Akane returned her smile, weaving through a number of tables until she'd made her way over to her.

"Hey sugar," Ukyo called out her usual greeting, as Akane slid into the chair opposite her friend.

"Hey yourself," she returned cheerfully, her smile widening.

"You're in a good mood," Ukyo observed grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I saw you with Mr. Wonderful the other night. He's quite the hunk."

Akane raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "You saw that did you?"

Ukyo gave an excited nod. "Spill it girl. I want all the details."

Akane let out a small laugh, leave it to Ukyo to get right to the point. She was interrupted in having to answer however, when the waitress suddenly came over to take their order.

"Okay," Ukyo said once they were alone again. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

Akane was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She wasn't even sure there was much to tell. She realized suddenly that she barely knew Ranma, a fact not lost on her, considering how close she had come to giving herself to him last night. _If he hadn't pulled away…_

"Come on girl," Ukyo urged impatiently.

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well," she began. "His name is Ranma. I already told you how we met."

Ukyo gave a sharp nod. "Yeah, I would have loved to have seen the look on Takeshi's face when he stepped in."

Akane smiled at the memory. "Yes, it was quite a sight."

"So aside from being a hero and a total hunk what's he like?"

"Uh," Akane said, wondering what Ukyo would think of her if she knew how willing she'd been to give herself over to a man she barely knew. What would she say when she told her how strong the attraction had been? That the lust had nearly overwhelmed her, so much so that she was willing to do almost anything to have it satiated.

Ukyo watched fascinated as Akane, lost in her thoughts, suddenly started to blush.

"Akane?" Ukyo reached across the table and shook her friend's hand slightly, a look of wonder in her eyes. "Wow, he must be something else."

"Huh?"

"You're blushing."

"Am I?" Akane's hand flew to her face, feeling the warmth from the slight flush. She closed her eyes and shook her head somewhat embarrassed, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

"I'll say it again, wow."

"I'm sorry, Ukyo," Akane confessed. "I don't know what has come over me lately. Ever since I met Ranma I've been feeling kind of strange."

"Strange?" Ukyo asked, a bit of concern creeping into her voice. "What do you mean strange?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Akane replied, thinking once again of the dream she'd had the night before.

"Try me."

Akane sighed, bringing her gaze up to meet her friend's. "He makes me feel things I have never felt before. It's so powerful, almost overwhelming."

Ukyo gave a short laugh, relief flooding through her. "Hell sugar, that's not strange. Sounds like love to me."

Akane simply shook her head. "I don't know. It's like I have no control where he's concerned. I barely know him and yet…."

She let the sentence trail not knowing how to finish the thought. Ukyo, being her usual blunt self finished it for her.

"And yet you want him like you've never wanted anyone else before?"

Akane felt her face flush once more, as Ukyo's suggestion brought back last nights dream with full force. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, giving Ukyo a slight nod.

"Akane, you're not abnormal," she reassured her. "Hell, he's hot and it's only natural for you to want him. All I can say is it's about time! I was beginning to worry about you there for awhile."

"It's not just that…. it's…." Akane once again let her sentence trail as she noticed the waitress coming back with their order. It was only when they were alone once again that Ukyo urged her to continue.

"Come on sugar, something is obviously weighing on your mind. What is it?"

Akane took another deep breath and let it out slowly, wondering again if she weren't just losing her mind.

"It's crazy Ukyo," she admitted. "Ever since I met him I've been having these dreams. Only they don't seem like dreams at all. They seem so real."

Ukyo gave her friend an intrigued look. "What kind of dreams?"

She watched as Akane struggled to find the words to explain, her face flushing a deeper crimson with her effort, and knew instantly that the dreams were of a romantic nature. When Akane still remained silent Ukyo spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Are you trying to say that the dreams are sexual?"

The suggestion brought back last night's dream with full force, and Akane had to close her eyes against the onslaught of lust that rose suddenly inside of her.

"I guess that answers my question," Ukyo said, amazed at the strength of her friend's reaction. "Akane…."

"I know," Akane replied, opening her eyes to stare at her friend. "It's scaring me too, but at the same time…. I…. I don't want it to stop."

Ukyo eyed her friend with some concern. "You said they don't seem like dreams at all. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain," Akane began, searching for the right words to describe what it had felt like. "I couldn't see him in the first one. I just had a sense that he was there. It was like I could feel everything that he was feeling, as if he had somehow transferred it to me."

She shook her head even as she said it, knowing how crazy it all sounded.

"Honestly Ukyo, I've never felt anything like it. It was so intense that I thought I might burst with it. At the same time I was helpless to do anything but give into it, and even though I wanted to scream with the intensity, I didn't want it to stop either."

Ukyo sat amazed, watching as Akane's breath began to quicken, her eyes starting to go glassy with just the memory of it.

"Ukyo," she confessed, her voice lowering in an almost conspiratorial sort of tone. "It happened once while I was awake."

Ukyo stared at her friend, concern beginning to creep back into her expression. She could understand perhaps an overactive imagination, coupled with the fact that Akane hadn't had sex in quite some time, manifesting itself in a dream, but this last was something else entirely.

"When you are awake?" Ukyo repeated dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Akane took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Well, after he walked me home after my set last night, I invited him up for a drink, and as we sat there talking you could almost feel it."

"Almost feel what?"

Akane gave a short sigh. "It was like there was this electric charge between us. It was so strong. I could tell he was trying to hold himself back so I gave into it and kissed him."

Ukyo leaned in closer. She could feel herself getting caught up in what Akane was telling her. "And….?"

"And all of a sudden it was like this floodgate opened. I was instantly bombarded with this overwhelming feeling of desire. It knocked the breath out of me. I could feel his emotions, his sensations, all the hunger he had for me was suddenly inside of me so intensely that I wanted to scream. I swear Ukyo. I thought I would have an orgasm right then and there."

Ukyo sat with rapt attention, unable to believe her ears, but fascinated all the same. She had to admit, Akane's little story had her more than a little intrigued.

"Did you give into it?" Ukyo asked eager to hear more.

"I would have," Akane replied, almost breathless. "Oh Ukyo, I so would have, but he pulled away. I could sense his fear. It was like he was trying to shield me from something. I knew how much he wanted me. I _felt_ it, and yet his fear overrode everything. I could feel how hard it was for him to pull it back. And then he said something that was so strange."

Now it was Ukyo who sounded almost breathless. "What?"

"He said that I didn't know what I was asking."

Ukyo's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us," Akane replied. "Then, just when I was at my most confused, he kissed me, and I mean hard, and I was lost. I mean really lost. It's as if he has this power over me. The want and need is so strong that I almost can't bear it."

Ukyo drew in a deep breath and let it out, shaking her head slowly. "I can think of worse problems, but I can see where you might be concerned."

Akane merely nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "And another strange thing was something he said right before he left. He told me he'd see me in my dreams. Sure enough, that night I had another dream. In this one I was able to see him. It wasn't just the sensations."

Akane swallowed hard as the memories came flooding back.

"I had no control over myself, or what I was feeling. All I could do was surrender to him. It was like my mind was not my own. He made me feel so desired, so cherished and loved all at the same time. I never wanted it to stop, even though the intensity of it bordered on pain. I woke up exhausted and soaked in sweat. My nerve endings were still tingling with the effort."

Ukyo stared at her friend incredulously. She felt her own breath quicken at the images Akane had evoked. "And you think he caused this to happen?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Akane replied, wondering if she hadn't really lost her mind. "I mean, how is it possible?"

What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Akane said, trying to get her emotions back under some sort of control. Just talking about it had started to send her lustful feelings into overdrive. "Ukyo, I want him with such force it's frightening. I couldn't resist him if I tried. It's scary, but at the same time it's…. it's…."

"Exciting, thrilling, exhilarating," Ukyo offered.

"Yes," Akane stated simply. "Oh God Ukyo, what's happening to me?"

Ukyo simply shook her head. "Do you really think he's somehow sending these… sensations… like some sort of telepathy?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "It's crazy I know. I mean, how can that be and yet what else could it be?"

"Maybe it's not so crazy."

Akane stared at her friend, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Well," Ukyo began, "I've heard of people who are sensitive to this kind of thing."

"Sensitive?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, they seem to have a more acute awareness of people's emotions."

"You mean like an Empath?"

"Exactly," Ukyo replied.

"Okay," Akane reasoned. "So he picks up on my emotions, but how is it that he can transfer what he's feeling to me?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Let's think about this. Have you noticed anything else about him that might be out of the ordinary?"

Akane took a long sip of her wine and thought back to that first encounter with Ranma. How he'd come out of nowhere without making a sound. How he'd merely told Takeshi to let her go, and how he'd simply complied without hesitation. She had been so grateful for his assistance that she'd put these troubling instances out of her head, had outright dismissed them in fact. This sudden revelation astounded her, considering how quickly she had been willing to hand herself over to him last night.

She shivered inwardly.

"Akane," Ukyo reached out and gently touched her friend's hand.

Akane gave a startled jump, as she was suddenly forced out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Ukyo asked, concern filling her voice. "You seemed out of it there for a minute."

Akane shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry Ukyo," she said. "Come to think of it there are a few things I can think of that are a bit odd."

Ukyo narrowed her eyes slightly. "Such as?"

"Well," Akane began, "For one thing, that night he saved me from Takeshi it was as if he came out of nowhere, like he had simply dropped out of the sky, and he did it without so much as a sound. I heard nothing until he told Takeshi to let me go. In fact I remember his voice startling me."

Akane was silent for a moment, her thoughts racing to things she had thought of as strange, but had dismissed, thinking it was all just in her mind.

"What is it?" Ukyo urged.

Akane shook her head embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on Akane," Ukyo insisted. "What might seem insignificant can sometimes be the key to unlocking the whole thing."

"It's just…" Akane began only to shake her head again, knowing Ukyo would simply think she was nuts.

"Just what?" Ukyo encouraged, urging her friend to let it all out. "It's okay sugar. I promise I won't think you're crazy. Besides it may make you feel better if you talk about it."

Akane sighed, giving her friend a look that was full of appreciation. She knew she could always count on Ukyo.

"Well," she said. "I noticed that both times I saw him in the club he'd order a beer but never drink it. Same thing when he was at my apartment the other night." Akane laughed, saying it out loud sounded even more ridiculous than it had in her head. "Honestly, I'm just being silly."

"Nonsense," Ukyo insisted. "It is a bit strange. Why order it if you aren't going to drink it?"

"Yeah, but what's even more strange is the fact that he was able to give Takeshi Kuno a command and have him obey it instantly. I have never seen Takeshi back down from anything. And Ukyo, I watched Takeshi's reaction. I thought it was all in my head, but his body actually jerked when Ranma made the suggestion, like he'd been poked with a cattle prod. And he couldn't stop staring at Ranma, as if he were in some sort of trance."

"So, you're saying that he was able to plant the suggestion in Takeshi's head?" Ukyo asked, her wonder growing with every word Akane uttered.

"I don't know," Akane replied with a sigh. "I'm losing my mind right?"

"Not necessarily," Ukyo returned. "Anything else you can think of?"

Akane thought for a moment. "Actually, the first time he touched me, I felt this warm tingling sensation suddenly flow through me. I have to admit it sort of startled me at first, but it also gave me a thrill at the same time. And then last night I met his friend."

Ukyo raised her eyebrows her interest growing. "He has a friend?"

Akane had to smile at Ukyo's suggestive tone. "I don't think you'd be interested in this one Ukyo. He's…. I don't know… he sort of gave me the creeps."

Ukyo gave her friend a disappointed look. "Ah well, story of my life. Anyway, go on," she urged.

"It was weird. I got the sense that the two of them were somehow carrying on their own private conversation. One I couldn't hear. I assumed it was due to their close friendship. Now I'm not so sure."

Ukyo stared flabbergasted. "You think his friend has these abilities too?"

"I know how it sounds, but you didn't see their exchange. I got the distinct feeling that Ranma wanted him to leave. He gave him this intense stare, and I swear Ryoga winced, as if he'd been struck. He even complained of a sudden headache."

Ukyo stared at her friend wide-eyed. "You said this guy gave you the creeps? You think Ranma knew this?"

After a moments thought, Akane nodded. "Yes," she replied. "In fact he even brought it up later at my apartment." She furrowed her brow in concentration, certain now more than ever that something out of the ordinary was going on, and that it all centered around Ranma.

"Okay, let's go back a bit," Ukyo ventured. "You said you could feel his fear. That he was trying to shield you from something. What do you think it was?"

Akane shook her head, trying to imagine what he had to fear from them submitting to the desire they obviously both felt. Along with his cryptic suggestion that she didn't know what she was asking by wanting to give into it.

"Honestly Ukyo, I don't know," she finally admitted. "He said it was complicated."

"Complicated?"

Akane nodded. "So I asked him if there was a wife or another woman and he assured me that there wasn't."

"Okay," Ukyo said, urging Akane with her tone to continue.

"I thought then that he simply didn't want to take advantage of me, because the feelings were so strong, and yet we really didn't know that much about each other. So I told him I was a big girl and that it was what I wanted. He told me he that he couldn't—wouldn't do this to me. Then he gave me that line about seeing me in my dreams and he left."

"And presto, there he is in your dream," Ukyo said absently.

"Exactly," Akane replied.

Ukyo mulled this over for a moment. "So, for some reason he was afraid of giving into the moment when he was with you, but he felt free…."

"….to come into my subconscious and indulge in his desire." Akane finished for her, stunned by her own revelation. "Now the question is how and why?"

"Have you thought of asking him about it?"

"Ukyo, it was hard enough to share this with you. If you weren't my best friend…." She let the thought trail. "Even I have trouble believing it and I'm the one it happened to."

Ukyo reached across the table, taking her friend's hand in her own and squeezing it, offering support. Akane smiled and squeezed back, thankful for the kind gesture.

"You do realize if you want to pursue this relationship you are going to have to confront him."

Akane gave a tired sigh. "I know."

"Question is, are you sure you want to pursue it?" Ukyo inquired, the look of concern returning to her face. "I know the attraction can be alluring, but if he can do what you think he can…." Ukyo let her sentence trail, unable to finish it.

Once again Akane finished it for her. "What does that make him?"

Ukyo nodded silently, her expression one of compassion. Akane gave another tired sigh. If Ranma were invading her dreams, whether or not she wanted to pursue a relationship with him might not matter. She wouldn't be able to resist him. She knew it as surely as she was sitting here. She pushed the thought away. Ukyo was right, no matter what she would have to have a talk with Ranma.

She gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks Ukyo."

"What for?"

"For always being there, and for helping me talk all of this out. Also for not thinking I've gone totally off the deep end."

Ukyo returned Akane's smile with one of her own. "Sure sugar," she replied wholeheartedly. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Akane watched as her friend opened her mouth to say something more, and then stopped herself, giving a small laugh.

"What?"

Now it was Ukyo's turn to shake her head. "Nothing, now I think I may be the one going off the deep end."

"Come on Ukyo," Akane pleaded. "You were the one that said even things that seem insignificant might not be."

Ukyo continued to shake her head. "Really, Akane it's stupid."

Akane gave her friend a prodding look to which Ukyo finally relented.

"I was just thinking of all the things you mentioned, and that if this were some sort of horror movie Ranma could play the vampire." Ukyo giggled again at the ridiculousness of it. After all, there were no such things as vampires. "I told you it was stupid."

"A vampire," Akane returned flabbergasted, but something nagged in the back of her mind at the suggestion.

"Yeah, you know, the whole mesmerism bit, the fact that you haven't seen him drink or eat, or that trick of showing up out of nowhere without a sound."

Akane's thoughts began to race around the impossible. _But there are no such things as vampires,_ her mind protested. Again she went over in her head all the small things about Ranma that she had pushed away, things she hadn't wanted to think about, that she'd chalked up to her ever growing imagination and wonder. Her mind reeled with the prospect.

"Earth to Akane," Ukyo said, waving her fork in front of her friend's eyes. "Come in."

Akane blinked; forced once again from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You spaced out again."

"Sorry."

"You're not taking what I said seriously are you?" Ukyo asked. "I was only kidding you know."

Akane shook her head. "Of course not, there are no such things as vampires."

Even as she said it the nagging feeling remained. _What if…. _her mind protested, what if she were wrong. The concept left her feeling both strangely excited and yet thoroughly terrified.

"Oh good," Ukyo replied. "You had me worried there for a minute."

Akane gave her friend a reassuring smile, which Ukyo returned wholeheartedly. Akane was glad that at least one of them was feeling comforted.

"So," Ukyo continued. "When am I going to get to meet this mysterious man of yours? You have me totally intrigued."

Akane gave Ukyo another smile, this one genuine. "Oh, I'm sure I can arrange something."

With that they began to chat easily about other mundane things, and Akane suddenly found herself beginning to relax, as she relegated the questions surrounding Ranma's mysterious behavior to the back recesses of her mind.

It wasn't until much later, when she was once again alone with her thoughts that the uncertainty began to come creeping back in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just trying to set things up for later, hope you all enjoyed:)


	11. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma 1/2. I'm just borrowing her wonderful creations for this wacky story.**

**Okay, I know it's been a loooong time since I updated this, but I was just concentrating on getting my other fic "Into the Light" finished. Now that it is I can devote more time to this story. For those of you who have urged me to continue it, this chapter is for you. So MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^_^**

----

Tatewaki gritted his teeth in anger. He had been unable to shake the rage that had settled over him the night before, when yet another of his men had failed to return Akane to him.

He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and it infuriated him. Not only had Makoto failed, but he had come back spewing the same nonsense that Takeshi had. A man he considered tough as nails, one who wouldn't think twice about committing murder, whose conscience was never heard from had come back a blubbering mess, mumbling things about glowing eyes, and men who moved at the speed of light.

"Nonsense," he muttered to himself. Was everyone in his employ going nuts? He shook his head angrily. He hoped Takada, a man he trusted to do his job would come through, although he was beginning to wonder. All he knew was that if he failed not only would heads roll, but he wouldn't resort to sending anyone else after her. He'd do it himself. He smiled at the thought, a slick evil smile full of malice. He'd show her what happened to people who disobeyed him. He would show her but good.

He felt some of the tension leave him at the thought of Akane begging him for mercy. And she would beg him. He would see to that.

"You look like cat that ate canary."

Tatewaki turned at the sound of Shampoo's voice as she entered the room. He frowned slightly. He didn't appreciate her smug indifference to his authority. It unnerved him. Maybe Akane wasn't the only one he'd have to teach a lesson to.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Amazon no need permission," she replied tersely. He gritted his teeth, trying to control his urge to hit her. If he didn't need her for his upcoming deal…

"Enough Shampoo," he growled. "How are the preparations coming?"

"They coming along fine," she replied, irritation evident in her voice. She still wasn't used to having to report to a man. She knew it was what her great-grandmother had wanted. With the amount of money Kuno was paying their tribe for the elixir, she had no choice but to obey him.

The formulation was tricky, derived from a special plant found only near her village. It was usually used as a form of anesthesia, but with the right modifications it would become the most potent narcotic to ever hit the streets of Tokyo.

"When will the final product be ready?"

Shampoo frowned. She felt her temper begin to rise at his demanding tone.

"If you no had me spying on stupid girl, get done a lot faster," she spat unable to help herself.

It was Kuno's turn to frown.

"That is my business Shampoo, you're not being paid for your comments so I suggest you keep them to yourself," he retorted, his anger simmering just below the surface. "Now I'll ask you again, when will the product be ready for distribution?"

Shampoo wanted snap back but she wisely held her tongue. "Take Shampoo few more weeks."

"Good," he replied . "I want it done as quickly as possible. I have a buyer eager to close the deal."

Shampoo nodded tersely, realizing she was being dismissed. She turned to leave when Kuno called out to her once more.

"I expect your utmost discretion, understand?"

There it was again, that authority laced tone she had come to despise. She couldn't wait for this job to be over and done with. She was sick of taking orders from men.

----

Inside his closet Ranma's eyes flew open instantly, jarring him from a deep sleep. Something was wrong. He could feel it churning within him and knew without a doubt who it was that was in trouble.

_Akane_.

The thought was instantaneous. He had tasted her, and now she moved within him, calling silently out to him.

Ranma was on his feet in a flash. Of course he knew instantly he had a problem when he spotted the rays of sunlight trying to peek in through the blinds.

Akane's complex wasn't far from here, he knew he could probably get there pretty quickly without sustaining too much damage as long as he covered up. The problem was he wouldn't have much time once he got there.

_I need to borrow some ki_, he thought, rushing toward the refrigerator. He threw open the door, grabbing one of Ryoga's stocked bottles of blood and drinking deeply. He felt instantly energized as the human blood coursed through him, filling him. He held out his hand, concentrating, as a pool of orange light began to emanate from him. It would have to do. Covering himself as best he could he stood in the doorway and braced himself.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought before rushing out into the morning light.

----

"Let go of me!!" Akane screamed, trying to wrench her arm free from the burly man who had grabbed hold of her. Unfortunately for Akane, she had come around the back way to her apartment so she couldn't be seen from the street where help might have been available.

The man took no notice of her struggles as his grip remained steadfast. He began to drag her toward the car he'd parked in the back alley.

Akane, aware of the acute danger she was in should he get her inside the car began to fight for her life. She struck out with her foot, connecting it solidly with the man's shin. He grunted in pain but his grip never loosened. He simply began to drag her more firmly towards the car. Again Akane lashed out, bringing up her leg for better leverage and more power as she once again connected with the man's leg. It slowed him only slightly as he then tightened his grip and angrily yanked her forward.

They were now at the car and the man was reaching for the door so he could haul her inside. Akane felt the first fissions of real fear settle upon her, as she began to lash out blindly with her feet. She then tried planting herself, using all her brute strength to resist being thrown inside the car.

Slowly she started to lose the battle and began to realize the end result would be inevitable.

Before she could fully panic she saw a sudden burst of orange light. It came toward them at alarming speed, hitting the burly man square in the chest and throwing him backward. At the same time a sudden rush of air burst forward, pushing her sideways and tearing her out of the burly man's grip. She hit the ground with a hard thud, wincing at the bolt of pain that ran fully up her side.

When she finally regained her wits and was able to look around she was astounded by what she saw.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the smoking figure before her.

Ranma…

The thought was instantaneous.

Then her eyes met his, as he staggered towards her. She watched him stumble and fall, could smell the acrid scent of burned flesh, every inch of his exposed skin beginning to ignite and blister.

As she looked on in sheer horror it was Ukyo's words that suddenly came back to her.

…_if this were some sort of horror movie Ranma could play the vampire. _

Vampire.

The word echoed off her shocked brain, which was trying desperately to rationalize what she was seeing.

It was his strangled cry that brought her back to the present. He had saved her life. She had to help him.

Ignoring the burly man who now lay motionless in the alleyway, the dark mark across his chest still smoldering, she moved toward Ranma who seemed to be trying to crawl out of the sunlight. Reaching down she grasped his arm and hauled it around her shoulder, pulling him into a standing position. From there she hurried him toward the back door of her apartment.

Once inside the smoke seemed to subside much to her relief. She led him up the stairs and into her apartment, settling him gently on the oversized sofa. Quickly she went and drew down all the shades, bathing the room in shadows.

She stared down at him, her mind torn between what she was seeing and what she had always rationed to be true. There were no such things as vampires, yet here he lay before her, his skin burned from the mere touch of sunlight.

_How is this possible?_ Her mind reeled. Was she going crazy?

Before she could fully decide he let out a low and painful moan. It made her heart ache to hear it. He had risked himself to save her, his instinct to protect her overshadowing the danger to himself, she could feel it, the surety of it resting somewhere deep within herself, down to a place where only he had touched.

She felt her eyes begin to brim with tears as she tried to hold her emotion back. She knew he was somehow a part of her now. She could feel him inside of her, his pain, his anguish. The smell of his burnt flesh was enough to make her stomach roll.

She felt a sort of desperation settle over her. She had to help him.

Suddenly she felt a compulsion come over her and she knew what she had to do.

Going against all rational thought she ran to the kitchen and grabbed up one of her small paring knives. Racing back to his side she knelt down and raising her hand made a small slice across the palm. The skin parted instantly allowing the blood to flow freely.

Before she could think twice about it she quickly placed the wound to his lips.

The reaction was instantaneous.

His eyes flew open as he felt the first drops touch his lips, the blood red pupils making Akane gasp slightly.

Instantly he began to drink.

The feeling it gave her was eerily familiar. All at once she felt her whole body begin to tingle, as if he were touching off every nerve ending in her body. She gasped at the overwhelming sensation as it rose steadily inside her.

The feeling was incredible even with the slight dizziness she was beginning to experience. She threw her head back and moaned unable to control herself any longer.

It was this sound that pulled Ranma back to his surroundings. With all the strength and resistance he could muster he pulled her hand away from his lips, breaking the contact before it was too late.

He watched as the disappointed look crossed her face, even as she fainted back across the floor. He sprang up quickly, his burns now all but healed from her generous offering. Placing her gently on the couch he went in search of something to stop the bleeding. Coming back from the bathroom he kneeled down beside her and began to gently wrap her wound, stanching the flow instantly.

It took all of his will, the smell of blood, her blood, almost seemed to call out to him. He closed his eyes and with all of his stubborn might, pulled back the beast within him.

Moments later he heard her begin to stir. When he opened his eyes they were once again their natural gray-blue color.

She sat up slowly. Her gaze going instantly to his, their eyes locking, hers swimming with amazement, his with relief.

Slowly she reached out to gently touch his face, the burns now nothing more than angry red streaks, and even those were fading fast.

"How…?"

He reached up, affectionately covering her hand with his. Knowing he could no longer hide what he was he gave a deep and resigned sigh…

"It's a long story."

----

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know! ^_^**


	12. Confession

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma 1/2. I am just borrowing her characters!**

**Whoa! It's been a while! I know most of you didn't believe me when I said I would finish this story... eventually! For all of you out there that stuck with it and wanted to see it finished this chapter is for you! :)**

**Thanks once again goes out to my proofreader Angela! I don't know what I would do without her! :)**

"Then you really are…"

He nodded slowly.

"A vampire," he finished for her. "Yes."

"But how can that be?"

He knew she was trying to rationalize what she'd seen. To make some sense of it so that she wouldn't feel like she was losing her mind. But he was what he was, and as much as he'd like to deny that, it wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Believe me," he told her honestly. "I've gone over that in my head a thousand times, Akane. Some things you just can't explain. They just are."

"Does that mean Ryoga…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt as if she were losing her mind.

Ranma hesitated, wondering just how much he should tell her. The fact that she was bringing Ryoga up meant that she was already putting the pieces together. He toyed with the thought of mesmerizing her into forgetting what she'd seen, but couldn't bring himself to do it. It had been so long since he'd felt this close to someone. He didn't want to lose her, no matter how selfish it seemed.

He decided instead to tell her the truth.

"Yes," he admitted. "He is. We were kids growing up together, both of us training in martial arts." He smiled faintly almost sadly at the distant memory. It had been such a long time ago, and though it had been hard, he knew he would have given anything to relive that time again. It was true what they said, you never really knew what you had until it was gone.

"We were always trying to outdo each other, neither one of us liked to lose. With every challenge the risks only grew, each one more dangerous then the last, until it became almost like a game." He sobered then. "His parents were killed when he was just a kid. Some sort of sickness they had no name for. Back then most medical treatments were pretty primitive."

Akane's heart pained at the thought of what Ryoga had gone through. She knew firsthand how painful it was to lose a parent. She was just glad Ranma had been there to see him through it.

"Back then?" she asked.

His eyes met and locked with hers.

"I was born in 1736," he told her, watching her carefully, gauging her reaction. "In 1760 I was brought across. I was twenty-four years old."

He watched as she struggled to take in the information. "That would make you…"

"Over two hundred and fifty," he finished for her, amazed when she seemed to take the calculation in stride.

"And both you and Ryoga were…were…"

"Brought across," he volunteered, "It's what we call it when a vampire is born."

No wonder Ryoga's smile had made her blood run cold. The feral look she had seen in his eyes. She had thought she'd just imagined it, but now…

So many things were starting to make sense. Things Ukyo had jokingly pointed out. Ranma's ability to show up out of nowhere without a sound, never seeing him eat or drink, and of course there was also the fact that he could send her into fits of unbridled pleasure without even being in the room…

She had dismissed them, not wanting to think about what they might mean, simply chalking it up to her overactive imagination. Now she had to face them. Face the fact that she was in love with a vampire.

_This can't be real_, her withered mind tried to protest. But it _was_ and she knew it. With her infamous stubborn resolve she pushed the impossible aside and accepted her fate.

Of course this meant she wanted to know everything.

Ranma watched the acceptance dawn on her face and braced himself for the questions he knew would come. Whatever she wanted to know he would tell her. He owed her that much.

"You said it was a long story," she said, her eyes meeting his, determination lighting them. "I think I'm ready to hear it."

He had to smile at her tenacity. He knew she would always keep him on his toes, and for a vampire, whose immortal life was one long endless spiral, it was a gift he would treasure forever.

He got up and sat down beside her, taking only a moment to sort out his rampant thoughts.

"I was six years old when my pop decided to take me on the road and train me in martial arts. We moved around so much I didn't have time to make any friends. Then, during one expedition when I was ten we came across this young boy. It was Ryoga."

"It turns out he was born with a horrible sense of direction and was wandering around, completely lost. With his parents gone there was no one to go home to anyway, so we asked him if he wanted to join us."

Ranma smiled at the distant memory. A small sturdy kid wearing a black and yellow bandana, a set and determined look on his face despite his predicament. He had been stubborn to a fault, a mirror image of his own tenacious resolve.

"At first we didn't get along. We'd fight over the stupidest things. Like who could out distance who, and who could take down what, and then of course there was our infamous bread feud."

Ranma's smile grew as he remembered.

"Bread feud?" Akane asked, smiling along with him.

"Pop turned it into a training exercise to test our speed. He used to hoard bread in his pack and force us to fight for our food. Whatever we managed to get from him we got to eat. During those long days on the road it was sometimes the only food we had. Of course Ryoga didn't take too kindly to the fact that I was quicker than him." Ranma chuckled, making Akane's smile grow wider. It was good to hear him laugh.

"Still, we sort of grew on each other. Like I said before, both of us were into martial arts, it was our common bond." He suddenly grew serious. "Neither of us had ever really had a friend and through it all..." He shrugged. "We became what the other needed, filled that void, that emptiness. We became like brothers."

He gave a wholehearted sigh. "When we were sixteen my pop took us to China. There was an infamous training ground he'd heard about and wanted to check out. Unfortunately it turned out to be cursed."

"Cursed?" Akane gasped, astonished. "Is that how…?"

He shook his head. "No."

She was taken aback by the sheer bitterness she heard in his voice.

"The training ground was littered with several springs. Each one of them cursed. The trick was to stay on the bamboo poles that jutted out of the center. To get wet meant inheriting that spring's curse." He gritted his teeth at the memory. "Unfortunately for all three of us we only learned of this _afterward_."

Akane's eyes widened. "So what happened?"

"This," he replied, closing his eyes and concentrating.

There was a sudden shift in the air surrounding him, and Akane watched in amazement as he began to shimmer. All at once his raven black hair turned a bright scarlet red, his full frame shrinking several inches as his body changed from that of a hulking young man, to a very curvaceous, well built young female.

Akane couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was hard enough to accept the fact that he was a vampire, but now this? Seeing her dismay Ranma tried to explain.

"I fell into the spring of drowned girl. When I was human cold water used to trigger the transformation. Hot water turned me back to normal. Now that I am what I am, I can do it at will."

Akane shook her head as if to clear it. What kind of childhood must he have had? To have had no real sense of stability, a father who cared more about training him than caring for him, not to mention this curse and then to top it all off to become… It wasn't fair, any of it.

"You said all three of you," she replied when she could find her voice. "So Ryoga is cursed too is that right?"

She watched as he shifted back to normal before answering. "Yes," he said with a sigh. "He used to hate it. Before we could control the change water seemed to find us no matter what we did. Now he sometimes uses it to his advantage. If you haven't already guessed, he's not like me. He doesn't fight what he's become."

She had guessed it alright. It was good to know her instincts weren't failing her.

"Does he become a girl too?"

"No," Ranma replied instantly, a note of disgust creeping into his voice. "He becomes a small black piglet."

Akane raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Animal curses?"

Ranma nodded. "He's gotten to more than one woman using his curse. Unsuspectingly they take him home only to find out later what he really is."

Akane shivered at the thought. "What about your dad?"

She watched him grimace at the mention of his father, a look that could almost be construed as hate flashing in his beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"My father," he spat almost as if the word were poisonous. "He cared more about the art than me. It was always all about the next technique, the next challenge. Whatever it took to get to that next level was what we were subjected to. His curse took panda form, and he used it to run away from his problems. Whenever things got too tough you could always count on my pop to turn panda and leave me to deal with and clean up his mess."

Akane's heart pained for the look she saw in Ranma's eyes. The bitterness seemed like it might eat him alive.

"I take it he's the one who let you become a vampire?"

"He's the one who _sold_ me to his old martial arts master," Ranma replied. "Who just happens to be the oldest living vampire in the world."

Akane simply looked at him, her own horror dawning in her dark eyes. "He _sold_ you?" She felt the old familiar rage burn within her. Had his father been here she would have cut him down where he stood.

Ranma nodded. "My instinct tells me that my pop knew this, yet he did it anyway. He was too much of a chicken shit to take a stand against what he knew would happen. Instead of defending us he let us take the fall to save his own hide. I never saw him again."

Akane shook her head, unable to comprehend the fact that a father could do such a thing to his own son.

"Of course I only found this out later. When he brought us to master Happosai it was under the guise of learning the art from the best around. I guess I should have known. I always felt a bit uneasy around the old letch. Like there was something just outside of my line of vision. I knew it was there, but I couldn't quite make it out. Of course even if someone had told me what it was I don't think I would have believed them."

She nodded in understanding. She could totally relate to that.

"Even with my uneasiness it seemed like just another stop along our never ending training journey," he confessed. "Master Happosai was relentless. He wanted to see what we were made of. Being as stubborn as we were we never let the pain show. Ryoga and I fed off each other, neither one of us wanting to give in first, we pushed each other past the limit of endurance." He shook his head at the memory. "If only we'd known…"

He felt her soft hand brush his in a gesture of comfort and reveled in it.

"Our stubborn resolve only made him want us more," he said with a resigned sigh. "He hadn't seen anything like it in hundreds of years. We fed right into what he wanted. Of course it probably saved our lives…" he grunted at the thought. "If you can call this a life…"

He felt her hand suddenly tighten around his, her soft face full of sympathy, telling him without words that she was there for him. It filled his empty soul with something he couldn't explain, encouraging him to go on.

"It turned out that word had gotten back to him of our exploits, especially in one Chinese village. Apparently the matriarch of the clan had ties to Master Happosai. He then approached my father and made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It felt good to tell someone. To get it all off his chest, like a kind of release of sorts. He watched as her big expressive eyes got even bigger, a hint of anger he suspected was aimed toward his father shinning just beneath the surface. He smiled inwardly. It was good to know she cared so much. Had his father been standing there, Ranma suspected she would have leveled him where he stood.

"Your father was a coward," she muttered, the anger evident in her voice. Ranma nodded, a small grimace surfacing in his perfect lips.

"We had no idea what was coming," he continued, staring off at the far wall as if looking directly into the past. "He said it was a training exercise. He wanted to gauge our instincts and reaction times. We were sent out into the woods separately…"

Suddenly it was as if he were back there, his senses straining as he walked cautiously through the darkened forest. He knew an attack would be forthcoming it was just a matter of gauging where and when.

He stopped suddenly, his senses picking up a sudden shift in the air. He felt his reflexes tense as they prepared themselves for action.

"I know you're there old man!" he yelled confidently. "You might as well show yourself!"

From out of nowhere there came a sardonic laugh, "Very impressive boy!" Master Happosai replied gleefully. "It's not many who can detect my hidden aura."

Ranma frowned. There was still no sign of the old letch. He scoured his surroundings, his eyes looking everywhere at once, instincts now stretched to their limit.

The air suddenly shifted again. Before he could fully prepare himself something flew by him in a rush. He felt the blow land and the blood trickle freely down his face from the small gash in his left cheek. Silently he cursed himself for not being quicker, for letting the old man get the better of him.

He barely managed to avoid the next blow, sensing his master's aura at the last minute and counteracting with a jab of his own. It didn't seem to slow him down as the old man flew at him again and again, faster and faster, until he was a mere blur.

Fortunately for Ranma he had settled into a rhythm, his senses picking up on his master's presence, allowing him to take a more offensive approach. He managed to gear up his ki, sending out a blast of orange light. It connected solidly with the thin air and dissolved instantly.

Suddenly he was aware that he was once again alone. He could no longer detect his master's presence. He frowned.

_What kind of game was the old letch playing now? _

Before he could even start to figure it out he heard a blood curdling scream pierce the night air. His eyes widened when he realized who the voice belonged to.

_Ryoga!_

Ranma began running toward the sound. Even as he ran he kept his senses primed and ready. It would be just like the old man to use Ryoga as a distraction, to gauge his reaction and find the perfect opening. He wasn't about to let that happen. Still, that scream, if it had been a ploy, seemed awfully real.

When he finally came upon the clearing he could just make out Ryoga's lifeless form lying in the underbrush. His eyes widened for a moment as he tried to take in what he was seeing. Finally his shock receded enough to allow him to race to his friend's side.

He knelt down carefully and quickly assessed the situation. Ryoga thankfully was still breathing, although barely. Even in the sparse moonlight he could see that his friend was very pale, his lips holding an almost blue hue.

"Ryoga!" he shook his friend slightly, trying to rouse him to no avail. He frowned in confusion. He could see no outward sign of trauma. Had the old man done this somehow, a hidden pressure point maybe? Ranma began to look more closely at his friend. That's when he saw it, two perfectly round puncture marks on the left side of Ryoga's neck.

His frown deepened. "What the…"

Before his mind could process the implications, he was attacked from behind. In an instant he felt his legs and arms go completely numb as his master quickly applied a sequence of pressure points. He toppled over and landed face first in the warm earth.

He could feel himself being turned over and could do nothing to stop it. His body was totally limp, his muscles not obeying his brain's commands. He cursed himself for falling so easily into Happosai's trap. When he finally lay face up his eyes went immediately to the old man looming over him.

"I knew the moment I saw you fight you were worthy."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. What was the old letch talking about? Worthy of what? He wanted to ask but found he couldn't speak. Happosai saw this and smiled.

"You will be the crown jewel of my new army. Together we will rule the world."

Before Ranma knew what was happening Happosai had descended over him. He felt a sharp piercing pain penetrate the side of his neck. He tried desperately to scream, but found no sound would come.

There was a strange pulling sensation and he felt himself starting to fade. The pull grew stronger and stronger, helplessly leaving him feeling weaker and weaker. He tried desperately to fight it to no avail. His eyes began to close as he finally gave into it, letting it take him wherever it wanted.

In the next instant he felt something being pressed to his lips. It was warm and thick and something inside of him cried out for more of it. He went with the instinct and seized upon it, drinking it in with an almost desperate need.

There was a sudden rush of warmth that seemed to flood through him all the way to his toes.

The sensation was incredible. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. In the space of seconds he felt his senses spike to new heights. A feeling of raw power surged through him, making him feel more alive. All at once he was connected to every living thing around him. It made him gasp with the sheer sensation of it.

Once again he felt the power surge through him, this time stronger than ever. His senses reeled with all the overwhelming force of it, as even the ground beneath him felt suddenly alive.

His eyes flew open and he stared up at his master. He had pulled back and now looked down upon him, that same knowing smile etched upon his face. That smile… he knew it could mean no good.

It was then that Ranma fully realized the change. He could feel the power moving within him almost like a separate entity. He sat up slowly, realizing with some trepidation that he could hear the creatures of the forest as they slept in the trees, their tiny heartbeats keeping time with the blood rushing through their bodies.

The blood…

Just thinking about it made his mouth water as he felt a surge of hunger rush through him. He shook his head roughly, trying to break free of the sensation.

"What the hell have you done to me old man!"

But Happosai was gone.

Ranma heard a movement off to his right. He turned slowly to find Ryoga pushing himself into a sitting position. His friend turned to stare at him and the first thing Ranma noticed were his eyes. They were blood red and feral. He smiled then, a wicked smile, full of malice. His usual fangs were now an inch longer and honed to a sharpened point.

_This can't be happening!_ His mind screamed.

"But it was…"

Akane watched him return his gaze to her as if releasing the past once more.

"My God…" Akane said, her voice breathless.

"God had nothing to do with this," Ranma returned bitterly. "Of course for Ryoga it was totally different. It meant having full control and freed him from his horrible sense of direction. It also made his curse an asset instead of a liability. For him it really was a new beginning."

"And for you?"

Ranma sighed. "I've always had to endure Akane," he said simply. "My whole life was one challenge after another. You either learn to adapt or you die."

"I see," she said, taken aback by his easy acceptance of what had happened to him. "And what about Happosai," she asked, a tinge of anger in her voice. "Did you adapt and become one of his army?"

"Understand something Akane," he replied when he heard the animosity begin to surface. "Just because I accepted my fate doesn't mean I didn't accept it on my own terms. I never joined Happosai and neither did Ryoga. He'd lived with rules his whole life and he wasn't about to resign himself to that fate again."

Akane suddenly felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"We knew he wouldn't stop until we agreed to his plan. That he would track us down wherever we went, so we ended up tricking him into a cave which we then sealed him inside of. It wasn't hard. The old letch was always easily distracted."

"Aren't you afraid he'll escape?" Akane asked flabbergasted.

Ranma grimaced. He knew if Happosai did ever escape he'd have one hell of a battle on his hands. "I try not to think about it."

Akane nodded. She still couldn't believe she was sitting here talking with a vampire. She felt like she had stumbled into an Anne Rice novel. And there was still so much she wanted to know.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "I see staying out of the sunlight is true to the folklore, what about everything else?"

He had to smile at her determined interest. "Yeah, we certainly don't sparkle in the sun, unless by sparkle you mean implode."

She couldn't help giggle at his small joke.

"As for the rest, most of it is true. All except the staking thing. That doesn't work. Someone tried that on me once. It was more of a nuisance than anything. All I did was pull it out. The wound healed pretty quickly too."

She simply stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"I'm a bit more adept at being able to mesmerize," he continued. "I can send a thought at someone with enough force to do some major damage."

Akane recalled how he'd made Takeshi turn and walk away with just a suggestion. How he and Ryoga had seemed to carry on some kind of silent conversation. How Ryoga had abruptly left the table complaining of a headache all the while glaring at Ranma.

She began chewing her bottom lip, not quite sure how to ask her next question.

"How many… that is have you…"

He seemed to pick up on what she was trying to ask instantly as he finished the thought for her.

"Killed anyone?"

She merely nodded, bracing herself for the answer.

"No," he stated firmly. "I've never had to. My martial arts training gave me the discipline to take only what I needed to survive. Most of them didn't even remember the encounter. I still didn't feel right about it so I've been living off cow's blood mostly."

"But that ki-blast…"

Ranma nodded. "Very impressive Akane," he admitted. "Yes, for that I had to have human blood, as I needed human ki to fuel it. But I didn't kill for it. I simply borrowed some of Ryoga's stash. With the sun out I knew I was going to need it to save you."

"I see…" she replied not sure how to respond to that. She was sure Ryoga had no qualms about killing, and the blood Ranma had "borrowed" probably had come from someone no longer walking this earth.

She frowned then in confusion. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

He hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the right words to explain it to her.

"As I've stated I'm more adept at mesmerizing a subject. For some reason I am able to take it a step further. I can draw your blood to me just by concentrating. Once I tasted you I was instantly connected to your ki. I could sense you were in danger."

At his statement her mind instantly drifted to the dreams. She felt her face redden slightly. "It was you wasn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. "The dreams, they weren't dreams at all were they?"

She recalled the first time at the bar when she'd felt that jolt of pleasure hit her out of nowhere. Then again that first time she'd had him up to her apartment and he'd kissed the palm of her hand. She had felt a wave of desire so strong she could do nothing but respond to it. She had tried to brush it off as mere imagination, but even as she did so she knew, had always known.

She watched as his eyes darkened with desire.

"No," he stated simply. "You've probably already guessed, but I don't even need you to be asleep." He sighed. "I tried to resist you. I didn't want you mixed up in all this, but then you were attacked and I had to intervene. After that I was lost. It's been such a long time since I felt this strongly about someone. I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean…"

He tore his gaze away, suddenly unable to look her in the eye.

She reached out then, brushing his face with her fingers, gently guiding his gaze back to hers. "This is what you meant by complicated?"

Ranma sighed again, this time wholeheartedly. "Yes."

"So if you can draw my blood to you does this also mean you can send me your desire as well?"

Ranma merely nodded, too full of raw longing to even speak.

Akane felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought. "How…" she forced out the word in a breathless whisper.

She stared into his intense eyes, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Like this…" he whispered, releasing just a fraction of his smoldering desire. She gasped as it hit her, making her tingle from head to toe.

She felt her breath quicken as the sensations washed over her. Unable to stop herself she inched closer, her eyes still locked upon his.

She was instantly drawn to him. He was dangerous, and she had to admit tempting that danger gave her an instant thrill. It made her feel more alive than she had in a long time.

Her lips met his and with every kiss he released more of his desire, making her gasp as the feelings grew in their intensity. His mere touch was electric, sending bolts of excitement through her. The urge to have him grew stronger with every second that passed.

When she finally pulled back her breathing was labored, her eyes glassy with desire.

"Can vampires…" she breathed. "That is, can you…"

Ranma merely smiled, knowing fully what she was trying to ask. He pulled her into his arms then eased her down beneath him.

He would show her just what a vampire was capable of.

**Well, I hope it was up to par and that you enjoyed it! If you did let me know. It only encourages me to write faster! heh heh! **


	13. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to The Ranmanverse. I'm just borrowing her characters for this story. **

**Notes: I know this took waaaaaay too long to post. I hope you all can forgive me. My thanks goes out to my proofreader Angela for saving this chapter. Her help as usual was invaluable! **

**This is dedicated to all of you who stuck with this story, but mostly for Mii-Chan Chan for writing to me personally to tell me how much she wanted this story to get finished. **

**Now on with it...**

"Is finished," Shampoo announced holding up the vile of clear liquid. As she stared at it she couldn't help but be held in awe. To think that something so small could wield such power and that it had lay hidden deep within the forests of her village. That she had been able extract and create it left her with a sense of pride. She knew her great-grandmother would be pleased.

Kuno, who had decided to check up on her progress, now jumped up from where he sat waiting impatiently. He grasped the vile from her outstretched hand, staring at it intently. If it could really do what the Amazons claimed it could it would grant him ultimate power. Something he vitally craved his every waking moment.

He smiled wickedly. He would show Akane Tendo who was boss. She would yield to him whether she liked it or not. He wouldn't give her a choice. The thought filled him with elation. She would be his again. This time he would not be denied.

"Shampoo thought it take longer, but able to procure vital property in last extraction. Is very clean. Leave user wanting more."

"Yes, yes, I know all that," he replied impatiently. "I also know you can use it to leave a subject open to suggestion. Tell me Shampoo," he said, a sinister tone lacing his voice. "How much would be necessary for this to occur?"

Shampoo frowned. She couldn't help but feel that she'd been asked this before. The memory was hazy, almost like it was some sort of dream. What was happening to her? She shook her head as if to clear it, trying to focus her thoughts.

She felt a moment's pity for whoever it was Kuno planned to use the drug on. The thought of being controlled by him was more than a little revolting. The feeling was only fleeting however. It was none of her business. As long as her tribe got the compensation it was owed, that was all she really cared about.

"It not take much," she replied. "Serum highly concentrated, leave you with more supply."

"Excellent," he commented absently. Not only would he save on supply but his buyer pay big money for it, as would others.

"Average size person get high when inject mere five cc. Little more for mind control six cc should do. Last only as long as drug in system."

Kuno nodded. This he knew as well, but he only needed her under his control long enough to get her to marry him.

"And the overdosing risk? I was told that it leaves no trace."

"Is correct, no trace. Take too much any drug is fatal. Seven cc dangerous, eight for average person lethal."

He checked his watch. It was now nine thirty. Akane would be getting ready for work soon. He knew from Shampoo that she had a set tonight. He would simply lie in wait for her. If he wanted something done right he knew he'd have to do it himself.

He grabbed a syringe off the table and extracted 8cc of the serum into it, carefully placing a cap over it when he was done. Somehow he thought having slightly more of the drug than was necessary for suggestion would to his advantage. He stared at the concoction for a moment longer, another sly smile surfacing across his lips. It wouldn't be long now.

"Start mass production immediately," he told Shampoo handing her the rest of the serum. His voice held a tone of dismissal. It irritated Shampoo to no end.

She watched him leave, grateful that this job was almost over and she could soon return to China. ****

Ranma stared down at her gently sleeping form and smiled. The soft glow of the moonlight filtered through the window framing her sweet face, making it seem almost angelic. He would not need to invade her dreams this night.

They had made love for hours. She had given herself over to him completely, and he had relished every moment, taking her to heights she could not have dreamed possible. In turn she had given him what he had most desired, his need to taste the very essence of her, that pure, raw and unadulterated sensation of her life force.

Ranma felt a tremor run through him at the mere thought.

She looked so peaceful lying there and for the first time in a long time he felt it too. A kind of contentment had settled over him, making him feel strangely whole. It wasn't something he was used to and he had to admit it unnerved him somewhat. That this mere girl could have him so turned around he could almost forget what he was.

He sighed wholeheartedly.

Of course he could never forget. It wouldn't do to forget.

As if on cue he again felt the tingling sensation begin at the back of his skull. Ryoga had been trying to contact him for several minutes now. He closed his eyes against it. Ryoga was never very adept at sending messages long distances. All he ever managed was to give Ranma a searing headache.

Still, if it was pressing enough to try and contact him this way he knew it must be important. After scrawling Akane a quick note and sparing another quick glance at her sleeping form, he made his exit via the window.

He arrived at the loft shortly afterward, where Ryoga was anxiously awaiting him.

"Where have you been?" his friend asked the instant he strode through the door.

Ranma ignored the question. "What is so important Ryoga?"

"You're not going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Ryoga suggested, a sly smile creeping up his handsome face.

Ranma gave him a look that told him to drop the subject. For now Ryoga complied, he would get the details out of Ranma later.

"I'll ask you again, what is so important?"

"You were dead on," Ryoga replied, getting down to business. "It's definitely drugs, but not just any run of the mill drug. The stuff these guys are messing around with makes heroin look like candy."

Ranma's brow furrowed at the suggestion.

"The high is apparently very clean, and not only does it leave the subject wanting more, it also leaves no trace in the system if the subject should happen to take too much." Ryoga smiled. "But even more importantly it can also leave them open to suggestion."

Ranma raised his eyebrow at this bit of information. _Create your own power of mesmerism_, he thought sickly. The last thing he wanted was for Kuno to have that kind of power. He knew instantly who he'd try to use it on first.

"And you're sure of this?"

Ryoga smiled, one of his lecherous smiles that let Ranma know he'd been up to no good. "Remember that girl that was sent to spy on Akane?"

Ranma's frown deepened. "Shampoo?"

Ryoga nodded. "She's one hot pistol by the way. Turns out she's an Amazon from China. Her tribe dabbles in such things and was commissioned to create and supply the drug. Shampoo was sent here to oversee the project. Apparently this Kuno is paying a very hefty sum for it."

"So the Amazon's make a major profit and Kuno gets corner market on a new wonder drug."

"It would seem that way."

"And you say Shampoo gave you this information," Ranma inquired, a sarcastic lilt to his voice. Ryoga gave another lecherous smile.

"With a little persuasion she was more than willing."

Ranma frowned at the insinuation. "I take it she doesn't remember you _persuading_ her?"

"Of course not," Ryoga replied with a bit of indignation, as if he resented the implication. "She doesn't even remember showing me the lab, or the many deadly plants she is using to synthesize the drug."

Ryoga smiled as he watched Ranma's eyes widen with the news. "So they're smuggling the plants in from China?"

"Well, they aren't going through customs that's for sure," Ryoga replied. "From what she told me it took several months but she's just about perfected the formula."

"So it's just a matter of time before it hits the streets," Ranma commented, more to himself than to Ryoga. He then lifted his head and gave his friend a firm stare. "We have to stop it."

At the comment a large Cheshire grin began to form on Ryoga's face. The suggestion was music to his ears. It was about time he got to utilize his skills. Action was what he wanted, and he was glad to hear his old friend was on board.

"The lab is located in one of Kuno's many warehouses. It's actually underground, so that if anyone were to check it out they wouldn't find anything suspicious. There are guards that make the rounds and one is stationed outside the lab at all times," Ryoga commented he then raised an eyebrow in jest. "Of course for us this won't be a problem."

Ranma ignored the implication. He wouldn't need to resort to violence. One firmly planted suggestion would be all it would take. He would put a stop to a lethal and dangerous drug hitting the streets and take this Kuno down so he could never again threaten Akane.

He stared fixedly out at the night sky, his thoughts now focused solely on what he had to do. Throwing open the window, he glanced briefly over his shoulder at Ryoga.

"Let's do this."

Before he could reply Ranma was gone, so fast that Ryoga felt the rush of wind he left in his wake. The smile once again resurfaced on his lips. He suddenly felt his senses tingle with excitement. This is what he yearned for, what he longed for. Finally it felt like old times.

In an instant he was out the window, the smile never leaving his handsome face. *****

Akane walked slowly toward Club Kindred, unable to remove the smile that seemed to radiate from the very core of her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. And she owed it all to, unbelievably, a vampire. She shook her head at the madness of it all.

"I've got to be crazy," she said aloud, still smiling. Crazy or not it had been incredible. She felt herself flush at the memory. His desire, it had been hot and raw and it had ignited her so fully that she hadn't been sure she could sustain it within herself. Orgasm after orgasm had hit her, she hadn't had a moment to breathe, and all she could think was that she never wanted it to stop. Even now….

She shook her head as if to clear it. When he'd tasted her blood the feeling had been so erotic that it had been easy to surrender to it. He'd brought her to heights she hadn't thought possible. Of course they probably weren't possible under normal circumstances.

She felt her heart tighten at the thought. These circumstances were so far from normal she was sure they would eventually and inevitably cause her pain. Deep down she knew this and yet she couldn't stay away. It was more than what he could do to her. It was what he was despite what he'd become.

He'd faced things she couldn't even imagine facing. Things he'd had to come to accept. Having to cope with not only a destructive and selfish father, but a curse that turned him female, and then of course to top it off the ultimate betrayal. It might have broken a lesser man, but not only had he adapted, he'd done it without having to sacrifice lives. He'd stayed true to his former self, keeping his honor intact.

Of course some might argue that what he'd done to her had been less than honorable. Akane frowned at the thought. He hadn't done it out of malice. The feelings he'd displayed were genuine, she had _felt_ that. It wasn't as if it was some sort of sport for him. There was also the little matter of just how much pleasure _she_ had derived from the whole experience. She shivered at the mere thought. No, somehow she just couldn't be angry at his methods. There was also the fact that he'd saved her on more than one occasion.

Even though she'd been disappointed when she'd awoken to find him gone, the note he'd left on his pillow had eased that somewhat. She smiled as she thought of it. It was nice to know that what they'd shared had meant as much to him as it had to her.

He'd explained that he'd had to hurry off, something unexpected, but that he would see her later at Club Kindred. She found she couldn't wait to see him again. The very thought sending thrills of anticipation throughout her being.

So lost in these thoughts was she that she didn't even hear Kuno sneak up on her from behind.

He was so quick and swift that she hadn't had time to even scream before he had her firmly in his grasp. She felt a cloth being pressed over her face, the smell of the chloroform filling her nostrils, making her legs weak and her head spin.

She tried to fight the dizziness to no avail and cursed herself silently for not paying more attention to her surroundings. There was a buzzing in her head that seemed to grow louder and louder, the blackness behind it calling her, forcing her down into its depths.

It was all very quick. After a brief struggle Kuno felt her go instantly limp in his arms. He smiled wickedly at her prone form. He finally had her. It would figure if he wanted something done right he'd have to do it himself.

He glanced around briefly to see if anyone had noticed, and like he had expected no one was around this side of town at this hour. He was free and clear.

He scooped her up quickly and headed for the dark sedan parked on the corner. Once inside the tinted windows afforded them complete secrecy. Even if by some chance someone were to come by now they would never know a girl lay unconscious in the back seat.

"To the mansion and quickly," Kuno barked the order to his driver. Without so much as a word in reply the sedan began to move, pulling away from the curb and driving off into the night.

As the miles began to pass Kuno stared down at the sleeping girl in his lap, he had done it, she was back and it had been easy, so easy that he couldn't understand why it had taken this long.

He frowned at the thought. There had been no lurking man with red eyes moving faster than the speed of light. No hypnotic suggestions to be held captive by and certainly no vampires!

A sly smile began to creep across his face. He pulled the vile out of his pocket, eyeing it with smug fascination. She was his again and with this he'd make sure she stayed that way forever.

**Well there you go... hope it was worth the wait! If it was let me know! JA!**


	14. Sway of the Red Death

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma and Co. I am just borrowing them for this little story. **

**So here it is another chapter, and this time it didn't take me as long! Thanks to all who have stuck with this story. I think I see a conclusion to it on the horizon!**

Ranma peered out from his hiding spot to survey the scene. From the back of the warehouse there appeared to be only one guard on patrol. He glanced back over his shoulder at Ryoga who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Easy pickings."

Ranma gave a slight frown. They could only see one guard. That didn't mean there weren't others around. The longer they could hold the element of surprise the better. No need to tip off the enemy sooner than they had to.

Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a sudden shift in the air, blurring his image for a moment as he activated his curse.

"Wait here and cover me," the now flaming red head said before setting off to nail her quarry. Ryoga watched Ranma go, an evil smile pasted to his lips. It was good to see him finally utilizing his talents. He knew there would be plenty of other guards to dispatch of, not to mention dealing with the lovely Shampoo. His smile grew at the thought. He was going to take great pleasure in that.

Ranma-chan approached her target with little apprehension. She knew from experience that it didn't take much for her to disarm a man. A small smile or a feigned request for help usually had them tripping over themselves, either that or they started drooling over her like complete idiots. It never failed, nor did it cease to amaze her.

She kept up her pace, noting the shocked expression of the guard as he finally noticed her, his hand hovering over his sidearm in anticipation. Ranma-chan put on her best damsel in distress expression.

"Excuse me sir," she began when she reached him, her long eyelashes batting slightly as she feigned worry. "I was wondering if you could help me."

She noticed him relax instantly and even adopt somewhat of a smug air. She shook her head inwardly. When would these fools ever learn?

"What can I do for you, sweet thing?"

Ranma-chan tamped down on the rising bile in her throat. Instead she put on her sweetest, most disarming smile. She leaned in closer, her gaze penetrating his.

Instantly the guard was frozen to the spot, immobilized by eyes that now flashed as red as the girls scarlet mane.

"First off you're going to give me the gun," she stated simply, giving him a leery grin. Suddenly, and very much against his will, the guard found himself forced to comply with the request. He handed it over, his hands trembling, unable to tear his gaze away from hers. "Now, I suggest you turn and walk away as fast as you can. Unless you want to deal with this…."

She let the statement hang in the air as her smile grew wider, her fangs now visible in the bright moonlight. It was all the motivation the guard needed. He took off like a shot, his eyes wide with fright. Ranma-chan watched him go, noting that he never once turned to look back.

"Some things never change," she said handing the gun to Ryoga who had come up behind her. He took it, the Cheshire grin still plastered across his handsome face.

"Did you see how fast he took off?" he mused, staring off in the direction the guard had taken. He turned back when he felt the air shift as Ranma once again returned to himself.

"Forget him," he said dismissively, walking toward the back door of the warehouse. He grasped the heavy duty padlock that hung from it and in one swift motion snapped it easily in half. Tossing it casually aside he swung the door open and stepped inside. Training his senses he made his way down the long dark hallway, Ryoga following close behind.

_Remember, _Ranma's voice echoed off the inside of Ryoga's brain. _We agreed, no killing. The last thing we need is to attract unwanted attention. _

Ryoga's smile faltered a bit. Though he knew Ranma was right he still wished he wouldn't take things so seriously. Not killing didn't mean they couldn't have their fun. And Ryoga planned to have plenty.

_Ryoga?_

_I heard you, _his reply came laced with his frustration. _Really Ranma, you need to lighten up. _

_This is serious! _ Ranma retorted, turning slightly to shoot Ryoga a look of disapproval. Ryoga paid no notice. He was after all used to getting this sort of look from Ranma.

_Yeah, yeah_, he returned easily, his gaze going past a now frustrated Ranma. He gave a slight nod of his head. _Are you going to take care to this guard or am I? _

Ranma snapped his gaze forward, cursing himself silently for letting Ryoga's insolence distract him. He narrowed his eyes on his quarry. The guard had yet to detect their presence, and that was just fine with Ranma. With the stealth and quickness of a cat stalking it's pray he silently pounced on the unsuspecting guard. Before he even knew what hit him he was on the ground and passed out cold.

_Show off, _Ryoga commented, the wide grin once again appearing on his face. Ranma caught his gaze and couldn't help but return the grin with one of his own. Much to his own surprise he found he was enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he'd put his martial arts training to good use.

The hallway finally opened up into a vast room filled with supplies from Kuno's many businesses. Ryoga had been right. Had any authorities come looking they wouldn't find anything suspicious. Of course they knew the truth.

He watched as Ryoga stopped in front of what appeared to be a built in bookshelf. He reached up, grasping a book in the top hand corner and pulled it slightly forward. There was a clicking sound as it slid open revealing a secret staircase.

He turned toward Ranma. "Like I said, it's underground."

Ranma shook his head. Not only for the fact that Kuno had such a secret room hidden, but also for how Ryoga had come to acquire knowledge of it.

They started down, their senses once again trained for any further trouble. Before they reached the end of the staircase there came a whisper of a sound, not loud enough for the human ear to hear, but for Ranma and Ryoga it was blatantly clear. They stopped, giving each other a knowing smile and a nod. Without a word they sprang, one taking the left side, the other the right, executing their moves in perfect sync and laying out another two guards.

Ryoga felt the excitement rush through him. It had been so long since he and Ranma had engaged in their childhood passion. Fighting side by side, simply letting instinct guide them. To see Ranma giving into his nature, no matter how slight gave Ryoga a perverse thrill. Now more than ever he was glad he had forced Ranma's hand, and played him into Akane's life.

Before they could press on there was a slight movement behind them.

"Hold it right there!"

They turned to find yet another guard standing a few feet away, gun drawn.

"Do you want to take this one?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

In a blur of speed that no human eye could detect Ryoga was suddenly behind the guard. In one swift motion he sent the gun skidding across the floor. It came to a halt in front of Ranma, who picked it up and broke it easily in half.

Before the guard could comprehend what was happening, Ryoga had one arm locked across his shoulders, the other gripping his forehead. He tilted the man's head to one side, exposing his jugular vein.

Ryoga could feel the man's fear spike as he drew his fangs slowly, letting them graze the top of his skin. Before he could get a taste of his victim however the man suddenly went limp against him.

"I think he fainted."

Ranma shrugged. "Whatever works."

Ryoga instantly let go of the guard who slummed to the ground in an unconscious heap. He stepped easily over him, following Ranma as he once again took the lead.

As they were about to round another corner Ryoga put his hand out to stop Ranma. Slowly they peered around, noting the single guard that stood in front of the massive metal door.

_Is that the lab? _ Ranma's voice intruded into his thoughts.

Ryoga frowned. _Yeah, no sneaking up on this guard though._

_Leave that to me, _Ranma returned with a sly glint in his eye. Without hesitation he rounded the corner, walking straight up to the guard. The semi-automatic weapon came up instantly to greet him, the guard's eyes, hard slivers of ice, changing slowly to a stare of fear as they met Ranma's, now pulsating a soft glowing red.

"Put the gun down," he commanded, his voice low, demanding. The suggestion was obeyed instantly, the guard unable to tear his gaze from the terrifying vision before him.

Ranma gave a feral smile. The points of his teeth seeming to glow in the dull light of the hallway. "Now hand it to my friend here."

Ryoga stepped up, a feral grin pasted to his face. He leaned in closer unable to resist the urge. His features began to change, his fangs growing another inch as his eyes blazed crimson red. The guard began to shake, closing his eyes against the horrors that stood before him.

"I'll take that," Ryoga said, his voice projecting a sinister tone. He plucked the weapon from the guard's trembling hand before leaning even closer. "Nighty night." With one swift motion he tapped a single pressure point. The guard slumped over instantly into blessed oblivion.

_Was that really necessary?_

Ryoga frowned as Ranma's voice once again intruded into his brain. He decided to ignore it and instead turned his focus on the door and it's keypad lock. In an instant he was typing in the coded numbers needed, there was an audible beep and clicking sound as it suddenly popped open.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at this. "I take it this is another of Shampoo's _voluntary _insights?" Ryoga merely grinned in reply.

Slowly he pulled the door open and they stepped inside. In front of them lay yet another long corridor. They made their way to the end and peered around to find it opened into a large room. Rows of workers sat, each at different stages of synthesizing the infamous wonder drug. Behind them was some type of greenhouse filled with various plants, no doubt smuggled in from China.

_Looks like Kuno is sparing no expense,_ Ranma said with a sudden frown. _There has to be at least sixty people in there._

_Think you can get all of them into the greenhouse?_ Ryoga's question caught Ranma off guard. He'd never tried to mesmerize that many people at once. Truth be told he wasn't sure he could do it.

The last line of Poe's infamous story suddenly popped into his head.

..._And the red death held sway over all. _

He frowned. Could he do it? If they were going to stop the ring, the culprits would have to be caught red handed. And what better way than locked in with their own stash? But if even one of them was resistant...

The last thing he needed was for them all to scatter. Or worse, for Ryoga to consider it free game and take matters into his own hands. It was a risk, but it was the best choice they had at the moment.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them again they were tinged a bright red. He focused his concentration, honing it with pinpoint precision at the group of people before him, reaching out and touching each one of their minds.

Ryoga watched in amazement as all at once every single person suddenly stopped what they were doing, their eyes growing wide as if in frightful surprise. One by one they began gathering behind the other until they'd formed a single line.

He glanced at Ranma, noticing the thin sheen of sweat that now covered his face. His look was fierce, full of determined concentration as he continued to "push" his quarry into bending to his will.

One by one they began marching into the greenhouse, unable to stop themselves. Ryoga could see the confusion on each of their faces as they obeyed some silent compulsion they couldn't understand. Their total control suddenly taken away, leaving them helpless to do anything but obey what was commanded of them.

Ranma began to feel dizzy with the weight of it all. Even with his adeptness at mesmerism it was taking a toll on his senses, and he knew he'd have a splitting headache when all was said and done. Still he pressed on, pouring on even more focus.

He grit his teeth, his eyes now almost pulsating as he gave one final push. The last of his quarry entered and the door to the greenhouse finally clicked shut, locking instantaneously. Ranma finally let go of the breath he'd been holding in one solid rush, his eyes once again closing as he took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

The dizziness hit him full force, and he leaned into, then slid slowly down the wall, his head coming to rest in his hands as a deep throb began to pulse between his temples.

"You okay?" Rygoa asked out loud, knowing telepathy was out of the question at the moment.

"Just give me a minute," Ranma replied. Slowly he opened his eyes, they had once again returned to their normal color. He felt the throb diminish slightly. He was amazed that he was able to control so many minds at once. He could feel all of them struggling against the pull of his will. The sensation was like nothing he ever felt before. It left him feeling queasy and more than a little drained.

He stood up slowly and peered around into the room. He could now see the confusion on the faces of his quarry, as they began to wonder how they had all ended up locked inside the greenhouse. Let them wonder, he thought. He had bigger fish to fry.

"I don't see Shampoo," Ranma commented, casting his gaze around the room. Ryoga spotted her before Ranma did. She was in a small side office off to the right. Ryoga watched her staring in disbelief at what she had just witnessed. The confusion was evident, but he could also smell the beginning fission of fear that emanated from her. For Ryoga the sense was intoxicating. A primal urge rose up in him then, as the feral grin once again appeared on his face.

"I do," was all he said before slipping past Ranma, his sole focus now on trapping his prey. Ranma let him go, too concerned with taking Kuno down to care.

He scanned the immediate area looking for any signs of the drug lord. Surely, with the formula complete and ready to hit the streets he would want to be here to make sure everything went off smoothly, wouldn't he?

_He has to be here somewhere._

No sooner were the words thought when Ranma was suddenly bombarded with an overwhelming sense of dread.

_Akane... _

The thought was immediate. She was in trouble, he could feel it, could feel her sudden burst of sheer panic. It was abruptly cut off as if she had been suddenly silenced.

Ranma felt his anger steadily begin to rise. His eyes flashed a brilliant red, his teeth growing into dual sharpened points. That son-of-a-bitch had her and he was going to pay. With this thought in mind he turned abruptly on his heel, letting his sense of Akane guide him to her.

When Ryoga finally caught up with Shampoo she was trying to slip out a secret side entrance. His smile only grew at the sight. This was going to be fun.

"Oh Shampoo," he called, his voice so sultry laden she had no choice but to turn towards the sound. From there she was lost. Red glowing eyes met hers, pulsing steadily as she felt herself unable to resist their pull. He could smell the fear rise off her, driving him further as he drew even closer.

A lone tear escaped down her cheek as he stood before her, his teeth bared. She felt her back pressed up against the wall as he leaned forward, his hands coming up on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I promise this won't hurt a bit," he drawled, the feral smile lighting up his crimson eyes.

She watched frozen as he descended towards her. It wasn't until she felt his teeth puncture the soft skin of her throat that her paralysis broke and she let out a blood curdling scream.

**Hope this was up to par. I'd be interested to know what you think!**


	15. The Drug Lord And The Vampire

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma 1/2. I'm just using her wonderful characters for this crazy story.**

**Well, I finally got this chapter done. I used -R 1/2- symbol to signify the breaks in the chapter. Looks like I can end this story with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

Akane came around slowly. She tried to open her eyes and instantly regretted the decision. Her head felt heavy, like it was stuffed full of cotton, while her stomach kept doing slow lazy rolls, causing nausea to rise up in her throat. She desperately bit it back, silently willing the sensation to subside. After a few long minutes it finally did.

Carefully she opened her eyes once more, her vision still somewhat blurred. She blinked several times trying to clear it, the mere motion causing another round of nausea to rocket through her. She groaned and tried to raise her hand to clutch her head. It was when she was unable to that she finally noticed why.

She found herself bound securely to a wooden chair, one hand was locked behind her, the other strapped down against the arm of the chair, palm up. Her sleeve had been rolled up past her elbow, as if awaiting some evil doctor's administrations.

Akane tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. She'd been making her way to Club Kindred for her late night set, distracted by thoughts of Ranma, when...

She remembered being grabbed from behind, while whoever it had been had pressed something over her face. The smell of it alone had made her feel instantly dizzy. She had tried to fight it, but before long she had felt her legs go weak and then everything had gone black.

She didn't have to think too long to know who the someone had been.

_...Kuno_

The bastard had snuck up on her.

She struggled briefly against the ropes that bound her, a sudden panic setting in. It was to no avail however. In fact she only succeeded in making the ropes bite further into her tender flesh.

She forced herself to stay calm by taking several deep breaths and letting them out slowly. _Think Akane..._

She suddenly remembered the last time she'd been attacked. What had Ranma said? That he'd been drawn to her ki? That was how he'd known she'd been in danger. And would he know now?

He just has to...

She closed her eyes then, picturing him in her mind. Using all the concentration she could muster she tried projecting her ki. She may not have kept up with her martial arts training, but she still remembered a thing or two. It began to slowly radiate off her in a steady fiery glow.

She felt it surge up around her and did her best to hold it, hoping it would heighten his awareness of her, as her voice began to whisper over and over inside her head.

Please Ranma... hear me...

**-R 1/2-**

Ranma felt her ki spike instantly, like a beacon calling out to him. Her voice suddenly bloomed inside his head, whispering over and over, begging him to find her. He winced as it caused the steady throb in his head to pick up in intensity. He still hadn't fully recovered from his attempt at mass mesmerism.

It surprised him that she could tap into this ability, even with what they had shared. It just proved to him that although she had given up practicing the art, she still held fast to all that her father had taught her, finding and utilizing what connected them together.

He frowned at the urgency he heard there, the fear. He felt his anger begin to boil over once more. Kami help him when he got his hands on Kuno. There would be no holding back.

He felt a small smile, one devoid of all humor, begin to surface on his lips. Ryoga had wanted him to find his true nature again and he was about to oblige his old friend.

**-R 1/2-**

Akane was suddenly startled out of her trance by the sound of a key clicking in a lock. She felt her ki vanish from sight and watched in horror as the doorknob suddenly began to turn, the door inching slowly forward by unseen hands.

In typical dramatic fashion, he paused menacingly in the doorway. Akane frowned at the display. Instantly she felt her anger ride roughshod over her fear. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"Ah... I see you are finally awake."

"No thanks to you," she spat in reply, finally releasing some of her pent up venom.

"Such hostility."

"Let me go Kuno," she stated, not rising to the bait.

"And ruin all the fun?"

It was then that he held up the syringe for her to see.

Akane's eyes widened at the sight, as she felt another fissure of fear run though her. It was now all too clear why her arm had been tied to the chair arm in such a fashion. All those rumors about Kuno being some kind of drug lord came into focus. She hadn't been with him long enough to find out if it were true, but it didn't take a genius to figure out not all of his business ties were legit.

Akane swallowed hard, trying to force down her fear. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She braced herself as he entered the room and made his way towards her.

He stopped in front of her, his smug look enough to make her want to kick him into the stratosphere.

"Shall we play a game, Akane?" he said waving the syringe in front of her.

She tamped down on her fear, letting her anger rise to the surface. "I'll tell you what," she spat, her eyes narrowing. "Why don't you go play with yourself. I'm sure you've gotten pretty good at that by now."

She watched as the smug expression left his face to be replaced by one of tightly controlled rage.

"Be very careful Akane," he growled, his face now mere inches from hers. She tried to pull back as far as possible, but he merely leaned in closer. "You wouldn't want to end up like your father now would you?"

Akane let out a small gasp at the mention of her father. It was the way Kuno had phrased the sentence. As if he knew something about her father's death. But that wasn't possible, it had been an accident.

Or had it?

A growing horror began to dawn on Akane.

A smug smile once again surfaced on his lips, the malice hovering just underneath. "How else was I going to make you vulnerable enough to accept my proposal?"

Akane felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer as her brain struggled to comprehend the incomprehensible. She shook her head, trying to push away the thought, even as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She tried to force them back, to refute what he was so blatantly telling her. "No..." she whispered almost desperately, but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, the truth wouldn't go away.

He had doneit. He had killed her father.

**-R 1/2-**

Ranma felt the sudden and sharp drop in her ki and frowned. It was still there, still connecting them, but now she was no longer projecting it. Before he could even comprehend the meaning he was assaulted with a bolt of pain so sheer he had to gasp for breath. It was deep seeded, and seemed to spread outward with infinite slowness, nearly drowning him in sorrow and loss.

Ranma gritted his teeth against the onslaught. Whatever was being done to her was something blindsiding. He could feel her instant shock, her dawning horror, the sheer agony of loss. It was overwhelming and it made the low throbbing in his head suddenly spike, sending bolts of pain throughout his brain.

He cried out, closing his eyes instantly, as he fell from the sky and tumbled to the ground with a hard thud. He grunted with the impact, as he rolled roughly to a stop. He sat up, clutching the sides of his head, willing the pain and dizziness to subside.

When it let up only slightly he summoned his steel will, and calling upon all his martial arts training stubbornly pushed through the worst of it. He made himself get to his feet. He had to get to her. That was all that mattered now.

He reached for his anger, it wasn't hard to find, and used it to regain his focus. When he got his hands on Kuno he'd make him pay for causing her such pain.

**-R 1/2-**

"You bastard." the words came out in a whispered rush. She closed her eyes, willing the sight of him away. This couldn't be happening, except that it was, and it was all her fault. Kuno's obsession for her had cost her father his life. The thought cut through her like a knife.

"Count on it."

She felt his hand grasp her chin, turning her face back towards him. Still she refused to open her eyes.

"Look at me, Akane." He said forcefully, squeezing her jaw painfully when she wouldn't. "I said look at me."

Slowly she opened her eyes.

"There's something I don't think you understand. I always get what I want. Always. The faster you learn that the better."

Akane felt her anger pierce through her sorrow. Here was the cause of all her suffering. The reason her father was no longer with her. He'd stopped at nothing to possess her, but what he didn't know was that he'd never have her. Not now. Not ever.

It was then that she spat directly in his face.

He let go of her instantly, wiping his face against the sleeve of his shirt.

"You are going to regret that."

"The only thing I regret is not being able to kick your ass!"

"Why don't you leave that to me." The voice was low, deadly, causing both Kuno and Akane's heads to spin in it's direction. There Ranma sat crouched in the open window, his eyes pinning Kuno with a threatening stare.

He stealthily entered the room, his gaze never leaving his quarry.

"Ranma!"

Akane felt a rush of relief course through her. Projecting her ki had worked. He had found her. Now he could simply mesmerize Kuno and they could get the hell out of here.

Kuno eyed the intruder with a look of sheer boredom. "So," he said almost casually, "this must be the infamous protector."

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the obvious smug indifference Kuno was displaying. As if the whole encounter were a mere inconvenience. Too bad he was about to get a nasty wake-up call.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as simple as merely bending Kuno's mind to his will. His head still throbbed and being bombarded by Akane's swirling turmoil of emotions wasn't helping. He pushed aside the pain and tried to hone his focus. He could still move faster than Kuno could comprehend and once he had him it would be over.

Ranma crossed his powerful arms across his chest and managed to look as equally bored.

"And you must be the infamous Kuno, drug smuggler, kidnapper and dirtbag extraordinaire."

Kuno had to bite back his anger, how dare this insolent whelp insult him this way. A lesson needed to be learned, and he'd relish teaching it.

"Don't forget crack shot."

Before Ranma had time to contemplate it, Kuno drew the gun he had secretly hidden and fired. Akane screamed as the bullet hit him square in the chest, passing through and lodging deeply in the wall behind him. Had he been human he would have lain dead, but Ranma was far from human.

He glanced down at the hole in his chest, watching it close instantly as if by magic. Kuno stared in disbelief, unable to look away, a mixture of fascination and horror dawning in his eyes.

He shook his head, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Unfortunately for Kuno, he hadn't seen anything yet.

"That's not possible," his voice came out in a whispered rush.

Ranma gave him a hard stare.

"Like I told one of your lackeys, you can't kill someone who's not alive." To drive home his point Ranma's eyes flashed a brilliant red. He smiled slowly, revealing his pinpoint sharp fangs.

Kuno's eyes widened. He was suddenly remembering the conversation he'd had with Takeshi the night he'd failed to bring Akane to him. The fear in his voice as he'd tried to explain why.

_"He… he wasn't human. I... think he might have been a… a vampire."_

He had dismissed it all as nonsense, but now here he was staring frozen into the face of hell itself. What made it worse was that Akane seemed to accept the vision before him without so much as batting an eye. Ranma took a step towards him, breaking Kuno from his trance.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Drawn by the gunfire, two of Kuno's bodyguards suddenly burst through the door weapons at the ready. They settled instantly on their target, unloading a clip each in Ranma's direction.

Using his inhuman speed he was soon a mere blur, as he began flying effortlessly around the room. Akane watched him with complete fascination. To anyone else it looked as if he were merely dodging the rounds, but with her keen eye she was able to pick up on what he was actually doing and it left her in utter awe.

When the spray of ammo finally halted Ranma landed deftly in front of the shooters. He narrowed his eyes and extended both his hands, opening them slowly to reveal every single one of the bullets. With a dramatic pause he then tipped his hands slightly sideways, letting them drop carelessly around their feet, the clinking sound as they hit the floor now deafening in the sudden stunned silence.

Both men stood slack jawed, their eyes wide, as Ranma slowly lifted the corners of his mouth to reveal the single bullet he'd caught in between his teeth. He spit it defiantly in their direction. "You missed," he quipped, his grin growing even wider as he saw the fear begin to dawn in their eyes. "Now it's my turn."

Using the same ungodly speed as before he was on them before they knew what was happening. Akane watched as he grabbed hold of one and threw him effortlessly across the room. The man hit the far wall with hard thud, falling instantly into an unconscious heap.

He grabbed the second one by the collar of his shirt and lifted him easily off the ground as if he weighed no more than a feather. He brought the man down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"You still wanna play?" he growled, low and guttural. The man watched in utter horror as Ranma drew his fangs, his blood red eyes gazing so deeply into the man's own, that the image was now burned into a memory that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Kuno stood watching the scene, cursing himself for being so dismissive of Takeshi's tale. He had prepared no suitable means of defense. Still, he had one thing the vampire wanted. Perhaps he could trade Akane's life for his own?

His glance slid to where Akane sat. She wasn't even looking in his direction, too preoccupied with Ranma to give him even a moment's notice. Kuno frowned. Even now she was still dismissing him. He felt anger, pure and raw, surge through him.

He lifted the syringe he was still holding. Yes, perhaps trying to save her would be more important to the creature. With it preoccupied he could make his escape.

He smiled slightly at the thought, pulling off the cap with an easy twist of his fingers.

With a vicious growl Ranma heaved the man angrily away from him. He flew backward at an incredible distance, crashing to the floor with a deafening thud. He lifted his head, groaning once before falling into an unconscious stupor.

Ranma then turned his attention to Kuno, only to find it was a moment too late.

He was standing over Akane, a syringe full of clear liquid poised and ready to inject into her arm. Ranma could guess what it was filled with. Shampoo's deadly new drug. Judging by the amount it would be enough to kill her.

"Don't take another step," Kuno warned, as Ranma came forward. He halted in his tracks and instantly began weighing the odds. Would he be fast enough to get to Kuno before he was able to inject the deadly drug into her?

Akane waited for Ranma to simply mesmerize Kuno into letting her go. When he didn't she knew something was wrong. She tried to hold down her panic then, even as she felt the tip of the needle press down against her skin.

Ranma knew if he tried to bend Kuno's will in his current state it could very well backfire. The steady throbbing inside his head wouldn't allow him to have enough control. Kuno would fight it and in turn could cause Akane some serious harm. He frowned, he just couldn't risk it.

"So how about it great protector?" Kuno taunted, breaking Ranma from his thoughts. "Is saving her life worth more to you than killing me?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I'd prefer both actually." He punctured this statement by flashing the tips of his very sharp fangs.

"You realize that if I can't have her no one will."

"And you realize if I'm forced to turn her, there will be nowhere you can hide."

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her anger spike. This was her life they were playing with and they acted as if she had no say in it. She hated feeling so helpless. Frankly, she didn't know what she was more frightened of: The thought of actually dying or of being brought back as a vampire.

"Dammit Kuno, you don't own me!" she blurted as her frustration won out over her fear. Ranma had to admire her tenacity, even as he silently cursed her bravado.

"Oh but I do Akane, you will always be mine." He increased the pressure of the needle enough that she felt the pinch as it punctured her skin. She gasped causing Ranma to take an instinctive step forward.

"Uh uh," Kuno warned, his thumb now hovering over the stopper. "I really doubt you'd condemn her to your kind of life."

Ranma halted, his glance sliding to meet Akane's for an instant. Kuno was right. As much as he wanted her with him forever, could he really condemn her to this life? He pushed the thought roughly away. He wouldn't think about that. He would simply stop Kuno before it ever had to go that far.

He once again turned to gaze upon his quarry, his red eyes blazing with anger as he readied himself. This was it. It was all or nothing.

Ranma rushed forward with blinding speed, yet for a moment everything seemed to go in slow motion. He felt his hands connect with Kuno's shoulders as he shoved him harshly away from Akane. The momentum continued to carry them past her until Kuno connected roughly with the far wall.

The loud thud brought everything back to full speed, as the wall shook with the impact, sending bits of drywall crumbling all around them.

Kuno winced visibly, trying to regain his senses. Before he could even contemplate it Ranma was on him.

He felt his anger surge as he grasped the front of Kuno's shirt and hauled him forward, only to slam him back into the wall once more. He was rewarded with a satisfying groan of pain as the back of Kuno's head connected with a painful thud. Once again he hauled him forward, so close their faces were mere inches apart.

"You are going to pay for trying to hurt her," Ranma's voice was low, guttural. Deep down he knew what had to be done. Akane wouldn't be safe until it was. He felt the anger surge through him once more and let go, allowing the vampire in him to take over completely.

His eyes grew even brighter, until even the whites were glowing red. With a nasty snarl he bared his sharp, gleaming teeth. He could hear Kuno's blood rushing through his veins, causing his hunger to suddenly rush upwards, consuming him.

Not able to hold back Ranma pinned a now semi-conscious Kuno to the wall. "Welcome to my nightmare," he growled before violently sinking his teeth deeply into his jugular vein. The blood flowed instantly, soaking the front of his shirt even as he drank deeply.

Ranma was suddenly flooded with raw power as the blood coursed through him. His headache was gone in an instant, replaced instead by the sheer thrill of the kill. It was a feeling like no other. A raging high that rolled over him in waves. Never before had he given in so completely to his nature. No doubt it would have greatly pleased Ryoga had he been there to see it.

It wasn't long before Ranma felt Kuno's life force fading. When it was gone he released his hold, letting the drug lord slump to the floor in a lifeless heap.

He closed his eyes, trying to wrestle back control, forcing the demon inside him to sleep once more. When he was sure it had he slowly re-opened his eyes, which were now their natural grey-blue color.

With the high beginning to wear off he began to feel a little sick. Disgustedly he wiped away the excess blood from his lips. Though he knew in this case it had to be done, murder was not something he relished. He had done it for her, only for her.

"Ranma?" the voice startled him. It was faint, almost far away. For the first time Ranma realized he could barely feel Akane's ki. He turned slowly towards her as if in a daze.

It was then that he spotted it. The syringe, now empty and still embedded in her arm, was dangling there, almost as if to mock him. He hadn't been fast enough after all. Kuno's instinct had been a second quicker.

He heard the drug lord's words come back to him then. _"If I can't have her no one will." _

He felt his heart siege with pain and fear. "No," the plea came out in a whispered rush. "Please, no..."

He ran to her side, yanking out the syringe and tossing it away angrily. He began breaking the bonds that bound her, snapping the ropes as if they were no stronger than paper, cradling her as she fell into his arms, almost lifeless.

"Akane," he whispered, brushing the hair away from her eyes lovingly as he gently rocked her. "Please hang on, don't leave me."

There was no response, she remained perfectly still, her eyes closed.

He felt his panic rise as he gathered her up quickly, hugging her close, his mind racing. He had to get her help and fast. Without a second thought he ran for the window, flying swiftly through it and out into the night.

**Well there ya go! Sorry about the cliffhanger but the chapter was 13 pages long! Hope the confrontation was all you guys hoped for. I'd be interested to hear!  
**


	16. Mortal Heart

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma 1/2. I'm just borrowing her amazing characters for this story. **

**I wanted to get this out in a more timely manner for all of you who were diligently waiting. Your wonderful comments and encouragement mean alot. As a thank you this chapter is extra long (20 pages!) I thought I could close this story with this entry but it looks like I'll need just one more. I hope you all enjoy!**

Ryoga watched as the cops and feds swarmed the warehouse. It turned out they had been keeping tabs on Kuno's various business dealings for awhile now, and were just waiting for a golden opportunity like this one. Apparently the anonymous tip he'd phoned in had been enough for a search warrant.

He'd left the secret door open for them when he'd made his exit, and it wasn't long before they were leading the workers Ranma had trapped out one by one. Next came the various plants all marked as evidence, along with samples of the synthesized drug.

Of course this wasn't what Ryoga had been watching for. He felt a feral smile cross his lips when they finally brought her out.

She was struggling against their taut and imprisoning grasp, her eyes darting here and there as she scanned the area before her. With his extra sensory hearing he could pick up what she was saying, the panic in her voice making his smile grow even wider.

"He out there!" she screamed, trying to halt them from pulling her forward. "No human!"

The two federal agents exchanged looks over Shampoo's head. It was clear by their expressions what they thought of her little tirade. They began trying to pull her forward once more, and only succeeded in igniting her panic further.

"He kill Shampoo!" Her eyes began darting towards the sky, quickly scanning as her body unconsciously shrank downward as if in defense of some expected airborne attack. "Red eyes... no human... sharp teeth... Shampoo saw..." She began to shake.

Ryoga had contemplated both killing Shampoo and bringing her across. In the end neither had appealed to him quite as much as this little scenario.

He hadn't cared for the way she'd tried to dismiss him upon their first meeting. The way she had looked at him as if he weren't worthy of her company. It had been very rewarding making her see the error of her ways. He had enjoyed toying with her. Unfortunately, for the sake of their plans, he'd had to make her forget their encounter. But not this time. No, this time he had made sure she would remember in stark detail, and the vision he knew would haunt her the rest of her days.

It would replay itself over and over in the dark recesses of her mind, causing her to question her own sanity. Her dreams would become nightmares, and he would be there, a constant reminder, haunting her forever.

Of course to the feds her ranting would merely look like she'd been sampling her own wonder drug. Maybe instead of jail she'd wind up in some mental health facility. By the looks of things it was a distinct possibility.

He watched as they slapped handcuffs on her and forcibly placed her in an awaiting squad car. Satisfied he turned and disappeared back into the night.

**-R 1/2 -**

Ranma gripped her tightly against him as he flew. The undercurrent of her ki was barely existent now, and he knew with utmost certainty that he wouldn't have time to make it to the hospital. He was losing her. He felt his heart break with the thought and knew he had an urgent decision to make.

Landing deftly, he made his way into a wooded area and out of sight. When he reached a clearing he knelt down and placed her gently on the ground. He gazed lovingly down at her, watching as the moonlight played softly across her sweet face. She looked so peaceful.

Peaceful...

The word was not lost on him. Did he have the right to shatter that peace and condemn her to this kind of life? Would she want that? Would she resent him for it? So many questions and no time for any answers. If he didn't act quickly she would die.

He couldn't bear the thought. He wasn't ready to lose her, and yet he wasn't ready to doom her to this sort of existence. If she died now, she died pure. If not...

He shook the thought roughly away.

"Akane..." he whispered into the darkness, wishing she could somehow hear him. He reached down with loving hands and stroked the hair away from her forehead, as if his mere touch might bring her back to him. "Please..."

But she remained as still as before, drifting further and further from him with every second that passed.

"I can't..." the words came tumbling out of his mouth, startling him, and yet he wasn't sure if he merely meant he couldn't lose her, or if they were in response to the impossible decision he was now forced to make.

He felt the tears course down his cheeks and he knew that it was much more than even that. The real reason, the one he didn't want to admit.

He wouldn't be saving her.

She was pure light and she had found him in all his darkness. To take that light away from her would be the bigger sin. It would change her, destroy everything he'd ever loved about her, the reason he'd been drawn to her in the first place. Never again would she walk in the sun, the craving for human blood so overwhelming it would be the only thing that drove her. No, to take her for himself would be the ultimate in selfishness, and he couldn't do that. Not to her, not to his Akane.

But he couldn't just let her die either.

_Maybe if I try and draw the drug from her? _ The sudden thought came out of nowhere and shook him out of his reverie. Could it possibly work? It would, after all, have no effect on him and if he could draw enough of it out of her system without taking too much blood then perhaps...

He didn't doubt he could stop himself from taking too much. He'd done so before, using his martial arts skill of discipline to guide him. The question was could he draw enough of the drug into himself without killing her? Considering the alternatives he knew he didn't have much of a choice. It was her only hope.

"Please let this work," he whispered to whatever Kami might be listening. Gently he tilted her head to the side, exposing the smoothness of her neckline and the jugular vein that lay just beneath the surface.

Baring his teeth he let the sharp dual points penetrate her skin in one quick thrust. He felt the first drops of her blood flow through him, filling him instantly with the essence of her. The drug that now polluted her purity was also there. He grimaced as the vile taste poured into his mouth, infecting him, as he tried to draw out it's lethal poison.

It was then that Ranma began to feel something very strange...

The dizziness hit him first, making him feel lightheaded, as if he were suddenly floating then sinking. It was a disjointing sensation, one that left him slightly disoriented. Still, he refused to stop. He continued in his ministrations, wanting desperately to purge Akane of the vile concoction that still swam in her veins.

Soon after the dizziness came the nausea. It assaulted him quickly and he had to close his eyes against it, desperately willing it to subside. It was a feeling he'd long since forgotten, having had his last bout of sickness more than two-hundred years ago.

He forced himself to press on, knowing her very life depended on it. It was then that the first wave of pain hit him.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt. Not even when sunlight managed to touch him. It was piercing and it seemed to penetrate to the very core of his being, attaching itself like some sort of foreign parasite.

He resisted the first assault, every muscle tensing against the onslaught. The second wave however was enough to force him from her as he cried out, doubling over and clutching his stomach tightly as if he could somehow contain the pain there.

_This wasn't supposed to happen_, his mind reeled. Vampires as a rule were not affected by drugs or alcohol. Most poisons merely left them feeling a bit on the drunken side. At least that's what he'd always experienced. _So why was it happening now?_

Before he could contemplate it another wave of pain hit him. This one even more excruciating in it's intensity as it spread outward throughout his entire being. He was unable to stop the scream that forced itself from between his lips. It felt as if a hundred knives were suddenly being plunged through him, then twisted around in slow tight circles.

He gritted his teeth against it, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps.

He waited for a few moments, thinking the worst of it might be over, unfortunately he couldn't have been more wrong. The final wave hit him like a freight train, forcing the air out of his lungs as he fell backward, his eyes going from grey-blue to a crimson red. They blazed for a long minute, seemingly growing brighter as the pain once again rose up full force.

It felt like he was being pulled apart inch by inch. As if something inside him was desperately trying to claw its way out. When he could finally breathe again the scream that found its way to his lips was a welcome release. It pierced the night air with bloodcurdling ferocity, sending the wildlife scurrying madly for cover.

He was dying. Ranma was now sure of it. He felt the blackness coming and welcomed it. Anything to escape the relentless and all consuming pain. He felt something suddenly lift away from him, and then he was fading. The pain slowly receding as the world began to lose its focus.

He tilted his head, his gaze finding her.

"Akane, I'm sorry..." he managed to croak out the words, even through his haze. How he wished she would open her eyes and smile at him one final time.

With the last of his remaining strength he reached out and took her hand. He wound his fingers around hers, relishing the feel of her skin, the softness of her touch.

At least he wouldn't die alone. It was a small comfort, but one he held onto even as the darkness reached for him, pulling him down into a long and endless abyss.

**-R 1/2 -**

Ryoga strode into the loft a little before dawn. He had hoped to find Ranma already there waiting. The way he had stormed off left Ryoga with little doubt that he had pinpointed Kuno's location.

If he had to guess, Ranma must have sensed that Akane was in trouble. He had put his mark on her and was now inexplicably connected to her ki. If she were in trouble it wasn't difficult to discern who the source of that danger might be. And if Kuno did have Akane there was no telling what sort of damage Ranma might inflict. His fury would be riding high, that much was guaranteed.

It didn't take a genius to see that Ranma was in love with her. Even if he wouldn't come right out and admit it. The thought of her being hurt was the one thing that could definitely push him over the edge.

Ryoga smiled.

If Akane's life were at stake he knew Ranma would have no choice but to pull out all the stops. He would finally be forced to embrace his true nature.

Ryoga felt giddy with the mere thought. Poor Kuno wouldn't know what hit him. Ranma's rage would be precise and deadly. He only wished he could be there to see it. He wondered absently if there would even be enough of Kuno left when it was all over.

Just the mere speculation had Ryoga itching to know how it had all played out. He wanted every last detail and he couldn't wait to pry the whole story out of Ranma. He just hoped he wouldn't decide to spend the day with Akane instead of coming home.

Ryoga frowned. Speaking of day, it was starting to worm its way back into the world. Soon it would be spreading out like some sort of warm blanket, forcing the dead to crawl back inside their wormholes.

Grumbling slightly under his breath, Ryoga reached and began drawing the curtains closed. It looked like the story would have to wait after all. Ranma wouldn't risk getting caught out in broad daylight.

Curtains drawn, he turned and started to make his way to one of the two walk-in closets. Before he could reach it however, he was suddenly halted in his tracks, as a strong sense of dread abruptly washed over him. It was a totally foreign feeling and he knew instantly that it was somehow connected to Ranma.

Something had happened to his friend.

_Impossible_, his mind reeled against the thought. Ranma was too powerful. He was strong, relentless, unstoppable. There was no way anything could have happened to him. Still, the feeling persisted. It would not leave him.

Frowning, Ryoga tried to reach out and touch Ranma's mind, only to come up short. Nothing. It was as if he'd hit a mental brick wall, a vast space filled with emptiness. Once again he went to the window and pulled back the curtain.

Dawn was already spreading her wings. His beloved darkness was being forced back by sudden streaks of golden light. Any thoughts of going to search for Ranma were instantly halted.

"Where are you?" he whispered as if his friend could somehow hear him.

It was in that second that he heard it. The scream, Ranma's scream. It echoed loudly inside the walls of his brain, so full of a gut wrenching agony that he had to close his eyes and clutch the sides of his head to keep from screaming himself.

Then just as suddenly as it had come it was gone, almost like it had been abruptly cut off.

Ryoga slowly raised his head to stare out the window at the city beyond. For the first time in a long time he felt a sense of helplessness. It was a feeling he didn't much care for.

"Ranma..." With a growl of frustration he rapped his fist roughly against the window frame.

A deep seeded desperation began to tug at him as he watched the sunlight continue to flood the world. He was trapped and wherever his friend was, he was on his own.

**-R 1/2 -**

Dawn had started to break fully, sending several shafts of light down through the trees to touch upon them. A soft breeze suddenly began to pick up, it ruffled Akane's short dark hair, penetrating through her deep slumber, gradually pulling her from the world of nightmares.

Slowly her eyes began to flutter open

She squinted against the brightness of the morning sun, a feeling of disorientation settling over her.

_Where am I? _

The thought was muddled, thick, like a heavy weight that had burrowed deep inside her brain. She tried to push through it, to think back to the last thing she remembered.

She'd been accosted on the street, only to awaken and find herself being held prisoner. After which she'd tried projecting her ki in hopes that Ranma would find her, only to then become a prize in the standoff between himself and Kuno.

It was all coming back to her.

Kuno holding Ranma at bay by threatening to inject her with some sort of drug. Ranma rushing Kuno...

It had all happened so fast. She had felt the strong burning sensation flood her arm an instant before Ranma had crashed into Kuno, forcing him away from her. After that her memory was fuzzy. Things had taken on a surreal quality, as she had begun to slowly drift away from reality into a world of darkness.

_I called his name_...

The thought suddenly came to her. She had been floating away and calling to him had been her final attempt to stay herself. To anchor herself in this world, his world. And then there was nothing, only blackness.

Until...

"Ranma..." Once again she used his name to reassert herself, pushing the final remnants of drug induced stupor away. It was then that she felt it, a light touch against her hand. Pulling herself into a sitting position she looked down to find his fingers entwined with hers. A quick sideways glance revealed his prone form sprawled out next to her.

He lay still, too still, his eyes closed.

"Ranma!"

She was beside him in an instant, shaking his shoulders lightly, then more firmly when she realized she couldn't wake him. Slowly it began to dawn on her that although he was being steadily exposed to sunlight he wasn't burning.

"Oh Kami..." she breathed, gathering him close and cradling him in her arms. She tried to think. How had this happened? That dose Kuno had injected into her had definitely been enough to kill her so how...?

But then she thought she knew.

"Oh Ranma..." she whispered, stroking his hair lovingly. "you tried to save me by taking it into yourself didn't you?"

She felt the tears beginning to well behind her eyes. Instead of making her like himself he'd tried to give her back her own life. The sheer unselfishness of it all made her heart pain with love for him.

But then it must have all gone dreadfully wrong somehow...

It would seem that whatever Kuno had drugged her with had in some way clashed with what Ranma now was. Did that mean it had gone and suppressed the vampire within him? Was that why the sunlight no longer had any effect? Or had it gone and killed the demon and in turn taken Ranma along with it? How could she be sure? It wasn't as if she could simply look for a pulse.

The tears began to fall then as she slowly rocked him back and forth, whispering his name over and over as she held him close.

**-R 1/2 -**

Ranma was lost in the darkness. Somehow trapped in the back recesses of his own mind. He wandered aimlessly, searching desperately for a way out of the blackness that now surrounded him. Unfortunately it was like an endless maze of twists and turns and he couldn't discern which way was up or down.

_So this is what happens to a vampire when he dies_, he thought absently. At least he felt no more pain. For that he was grateful. Still, the disjointed sensation that he was both floating and sinking was back full force. He felt disoriented, as if nothing, including himself, held any real weight.

Was this his punishment? Would he be forced to linger here in a perpetual state of nothingness? Alone, never to see the light again? Was that what he deserved?

He thought of Akane then, hoping that she at least had found some modicum of peace. He pictured her sweet face, her loving smile and held tightly to the images, letting them sustain him.

It was only then that he noticed his surroundings seemed to solidify, as if they had taken on a sudden lifelike quality.

When they started to distort once more he again called upon her image, happily surprised when everything instantly began to come back into focus. The more he thought about her the more the disjointed feeling began to leave him. It was as if she were his final lifeline and only she could hold him in place. He closed his eyes.

Maybe if he concentrated hard enough...

"Ranma..." he heard her voice call his name as plainly as if she were standing beside him. She was whispering it over and over again, her loving tone reaching out to him, like some sort of force. He could feel it tugging at him, pulling him to her.

He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the sudden brilliance. A soft white light shone brightly, forming a slightly rounded tunnel.

"Ranma..." she called his name once again. It echoed off the walls of his prison, compelling his feet forward. Slowly he began drifting toward the light. All that mattered now was being with her. Letting instinct guide him, he followed her voice, allowing it to lead him wherever it may.

**-R 1/2 -**

"Akane..."

The sound of her name startled her. She stopped rocking him immediately, staring down at him, her eyes wide. When he remained motionless she began to wonder if her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"Ranma?" her voice was breathless, full of agonizing hope. "Please Ranma," she pleaded. "if you can hear me, please come back to me."

She waited for a long moment before she saw his eyes begin to flutter open. Suddenly she was staring into those two beautiful grey-blue pools. She could tell instantly that he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing. She smiled down at him, willing him to understand that the vision before him was indeed real.

She watched his eyes widen as he slowly reached a hand up to lovingly caress her cheek. It was as if he wanted to prove to himself that she wasn't going to suddenly disappear. That what he was seeing was definitely no hallucination.

"Akane...?"

Her smile grew, her eyes reassuring him that she was really here, that it was no dream.

"Welcome back," she whispered. He returned her smile with a weak one of his own, relief flooding through him at the sight of her.

"It worked..." he managed to whisper, before succumbing to a sudden and prolonged fit of coughing. She helped him into a sitting position, gently rubbing his back until the worst of it had passed.

"How do you feel?"

He groaned. "Like I've been run over a few times."

She frowned. "But do you feel any different?"

His brow furrowed at her question, his confusion evident. "Different?

"Well, for one thing you've been sitting here in broad daylight and so far no smoking flames. Or hadn't you noticed?"

Ranma stared down at his hands, turning them over and back as if in total awe. There wasn't the slightest blemish, not even the familiar pain that came with sudden exposure to the light. In fact, he had to admit the sun felt pretty good. He simply couldn't believe it.

He met her gaze with a brilliant smile, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Well?"

He took a moment and searched within himself for the usual familiar presence that had always been separate, yet part of him. It wasn't there. He could no longer feel it's existence. No longer feel that overwhelming and all consuming thirst for blood. Whatever drug Shampoo had conjured here it must have bound with the vampire inside him, neutralizing it.

"That's why it felt like I was being torn in two," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

At her confusion he explained. "I tried to draw the drug from your system. I thought it would have no effect on me. Instead, the pain... it was excruciating. Somehow it must have eradicated the vampire. Akane," his smile began to grow. "it's gone. I'm finally free."

"Ranma..." his name fell from her lips, echoing her sheer happiness for him. He let out a joyful cry, before reaching out and pulling her into his arms. He crushed her to him and she gave a startled laugh, reciprocating the hug instantly.

"I knew it..." she whispered in his ear. He pulled back to stare at her, his smile lighting in his grey-blue eyes.

"Knew what?"

She reached out a hand to caress his handsome face, her eyes soft, full of love. "Instead of taking my life, you tried to give it back."

He blushed, his gaze dropping away as he remembered. "Trading your life for... for that existence..." he closed his eyes, willing the image of her lifeless form away. "I... I just couldn't..."

"And I love you for it." she stated firmly, wanting him to know he'd made the right decision. "Thank you, Ranma."

He brought his gaze up to meet hers, his eyes holding all his love for her. "Anytime, Akane."

She smiled quietly as her gaze slid softly away. Ranma could tell there was something else on her mind. And he had a pretty good guess as to what it was. While it was all well and good that things had turned out the way they had, he was sure she was still curious as to why it had even come to that.

"You're wondering why I never mesmerized Kuno." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. She stared at him then, a bit unnerved by his incredible insight, before nodding slowly.

"I had just busted up his little drug ring by forcing sixty of his workers behind a locked door with my mind. Let's just say it left me with quite a headache. And then while on my way to find you I was hit with this incredible bolt of pain. It was so sheer it literally dropped me out of the sky. My headache which had barely subsided came back full force."

Akane listened with dawning horror. She knew instantly where the bolt of pain had come from. It had been all her fault. If Ranma hadn't been connected to her ki when Kuno had dropped his bombshell... In the end everything had been her fault.

"I knew it would be too risky for me to try any sort of mesmerism. He would have fought me and in my current state I couldn't guarantee full control. But I promise you, Akane," he said, his voice firm. "you won't have to worry about him ever again."

"You killed him?" Her voice was choked, full of unshed tears. He reached up then, grasping her face in both his hands, never once shying away from the answer.

"Yes." His voice had been firm in it's finality, as if to say he had done what had needed to be done and if it came down to it he'd do it again.

She felt the tears finally begin to fall, as the feelings she had been so carefully guarding finally spilled over in a tidal wave of emotion.

"He... he killed my father." The confession came out in an anguished rush.

Ranma's heart pained at the hurt he saw swimming in her eyes. He pulled her close, trying to ease her sorrow as best he could. So that had been the bolt of pain he'd felt. He now understood why it had been so stark. He felt his anger spike. If Kuno had been standing there he would have killed him all over again.

"All... all my fault," she said, trying to pull away.

"No, Akane," he said, pulling back to grasp her chin ever so slightly. He forced her to look at him, wanting desperately for her to understand.

"That bastard is the one to blame. You couldn't have known how deep his obsession would run." He searched her eyes, hoping she could somehow see that he was right, that she needed to let go of the guilt if she ever hoped to get past this.

He held her gaze, his voice softening. "Please, listen to me," he implored her. "Blaming yourself won't bring your dad back."

Her heart pained at his words, and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to will it away.

"Hey," he whispered, urging her to look at him, his voice full of concern yet laced with steely determination. "do you honestly think your father would want you to blame yourself?" When she remained silent he gently pressed her for an answer. "Well... do you?"

After a few more moments she finally gave a slight shake of her head.

"No."

"Then don't," he encouraged with a soft smile. "Okay?"

He watched her take in his words and knew she wanted desperately to believe them.

"Akane...?"

"Okay," she finally whispered, unable to resist, his obvious concern touching her heart, easing her pain.

"Come here," he said, extending his arms to her. She slid gratefully into them, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in his embrace. He held her tightly, stroking her hair soothingly. "Feel better?"

She nodded softly against his chest. "A little."

"Good." It was comforting to know he had been able to help her, even if it was only slightly. "You know," he reasoned, "I think your dad would actually be quite proud of you."

At his words she pulled back to stare at him questioningly. "He would?"

"Sure," he returned easily. "It's because of you that I now have a second chance at a real life. You've done something no one has ever been able to do." He brushed her face lovingly with the ball of his thumb. "You've given a lonely old vampire back his humanity."

She smiled for him then. The smile he'd been longing to see. It started small then grew bright, holding so much love that he was suddenly taken aback by its sheer beauty. He felt his breath catch and his heartbeat speed up at the mere sight.

She stared at him, her eyes searching, grateful for his comforting words. He was right. Her dad wouldn't want her to blame herself, nor would he want her to be sad. If he were here now he would tell her to get on with her life, to move forward and be happy. That happiness, she realized could only be found in the man sitting beside her.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to show him just what he meant to her.

Reaching up, she placed her hands on either side of his face and gently guided him to her. The world around her fell away as she felt his lips brush ever so gently against hers.

Her eyes closed instantly, savoring the feel of him as he began to deepen the kiss. She responded instantly, without hesitation, her pain fading even further as she felt her desire for him beginning to grow.

Ranma reveled in her response. He felt his desire slowly begin to build. It rose steadily in an all too familiar, pulse pounding, tidal wave of pleasure. He was drowning and he relished every moment of it.

Taking her cue, and wanting to distract her from any further thoughts of her father's death, he slowly eased her back until she was lying beneath him, his lips never once leaving hers.

Without thinking about it, he felt a familiar sensation of release as his desire suddenly escaped and was sent hurtling towards her.

She gasped, then moaned as it hit her full force, her every nerve ending now completely on fire. The reaction startled him back into the present.

"Whoa..." he said, watching as she desperately tried to catch her breath. "Did I just...?" She let out another short moan in response. He hadn't pulled the desire before he sent it. He hadn't known he'd had to. With the vampire eradicated he'd thought... But how...?

It had to be connected to the drug somehow. And then he remembered what Ryoga had told him. How he'd explained exactly what it could do. Little by little the words came back to him.

_The high is apparently very clean, and not only does it leave the subject wanting more, it can also leave them open to suggestion._

That had to be it. Since it contained properties for mind control it only made sense that, even with the vampire gone, he had somehow retained this keen ability. It left him in wonder. If he could still use his mind to send his desire then could he also still use it to influence others?

He watched as Akane struggled to calm herself. He was amazed at how well she had handled such an assault to her senses. He decided there was no better time than now to test the limits of this retained ability.

He softly sent out a suggestion that her body calm itself, that the fire now raging in her every nerve ending slowly settle into a pattern of sweet release. He watched amazed as her breathing instantly began to slow, her features taking on a look of serene and utter bliss.

He shook his head in stunned disbelief. _It worked._

Akane felt her body suddenly flood with release, quenching the all consuming fire and freeing her from the intense restraints of her desire. She groaned out loud in both disappointment and relief. What had just happened? How was he still able to...?

She turned her gaze to him then, her eyes still glassy with her desire.

"How...?" was all she could manage. He merely smiled, his hand coming up to caress her cheek lovingly.

"Sorry about that Akane," he told her. "Had I known I still had the ability to send you my desire I would have controlled it better."

"But... does that mean...?"

"No," he said, picking up instantly on what she was asking. "The vampire is gone. The drug has properties for mind control. I assume it's the reason why I can still perform that little trick."

He watched as the soft smile began to spread across her lips and couldn't help but smile too. He knew she would take pleasure in such an ability, just as much as he would enjoy utilizing it.

She pressed her forehead to his, her arms coming up to snake around his neck. "Then, did you also..."

"Give your desire release?" he finished for her, his voice growing husky. She nodded, closing her eyes and taking in one long shuttering breath.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "It seems I've retained the power of suggestion as well. It makes sense I guess, seeing as how the abilities are closely related."

She opened her eyes once more, her gaze connecting and locking with his beautiful grey-blue pools. "And my desire?" She asked. "My... love for you...do you still...feel it?

He smiled at her, a soft smile that lit his handsome face. For a moment it left her breathless.

"I may no longer be connected to your ki, Akane," he told her. "But I'm still sensitive to your thoughts and feelings. Your desire, your love for me has never been more present." She watched as he reached for the right words to explain it. "It's as if what we've felt for each other has suddenly been transformed into something more substantial, more real. It's here and now. Can you feel it?"

She nodded instantly. "Yes," her voice was a whispered rush, filled with brimming emotion. And now it could be truly realized, with nothing left to stand in the way, or hold them back. They were free to explore what it all might mean, for he was human once again, fully and beautifully human.

She smiled for him again, a smile so radiant, so full of pure and unadulterated love that he felt his heart nearly explode with the wonder of it.

"Kiss me, Ranma." she breathed, her arms tightening around him, pulling him closer. He obliged instantly, his lips finding hers and drinking deeply.

This time when he released his desire it was tightly controlled. A whirlwind of sensations that swept her up and brought her down, only to sweep her up once again. She cried out as she rode wave after wave, not sure if she would be able to bear it for a second longer, yet never wanting it to stop.

It wasn't long before they'd shed the final barriers, their bodies now intertwined, their lips and hands exploring each and every undiscovered inch.

Ranma brought her to the brink of orgasm several times, until she was begging him to release her. He smiled then, obliging her as he took his own indulgence, this time needing only her touch and the drive of his own desire to find his sensual release.

They came down slowly and he pulled her close, savoring the feel of her against him, the sun's warmth caressing his skin, making him feel completely and utterly alive.

He smiled contentedly, unable to help himself. It was true what he'd told her. In the end it really was she who had saved him, pulling him back from the edge of a very dark abyss, one he had treaded for over two hundred long years.

Her love had not only sustained him when he had needed it most, but it had transcended him, making him believe in his own humanity again. For that he knew he would be forever grateful.

With each passing moment they slipped further and further into the world of dreams. A world overflowing with their every want, their every desire, all they had to do was reach out and grab hold.

And what they reached for was each other.

**There ya go! Hope this was up to par! I'd be interested to hear what you thought!**


	17. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Ranma 1/2. I'm just grateful to have such wonderful characters to borrow for this story. **

**Well, this is it! The final chapter in this crazy vampire saga! Took long enough I know! Sorry about that, but no matter how long it might take I will always try and finish the stories I write. **

**My eternal thanks goes out to my proof-reader Angela Jewel. You are amazing in your insights and I couldn't do it without you.  
**

**I also want to thank all of you who stuck with this story, no matter how long it took for the chapters to come out. You guys are awesome! This chapter is for all of you! **

**- R 1/2 -**

From inside his closet Ryoga began to stir. His eyes flashed open, a deep dark red, as the sound of someone moving around in the loft pulled him from his daily slumber. Whoever it was they'd picked the wrong place to break into.

He listened for a moment longer. He knew the sun still shone even from the confines of the closet. He could feel it's pull on him, draining away his energy. Still, even in a weakened state the intruder would be no match for him.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. Finally, something to take his frustrations out on. He'd been more than a bit perturbed with the fact that the sunlight was preventing him from finding out what happened to Ranma. The feeling of dread had only increased when he'd realized he could no longer sense that connection they'd always had, as if it had been inexplicably cut off. It was a maddening feeling and he had paced angrily for hours trying to figure some way of going after his friend.

In the end of course he could do nothing. He had no idea where Ranma was, and searching blindly for him in broad daylight had been totally out of the question. Therefore he was left with no other alternative but to sit and brood. A fact that had only made him angrier with every second that passed. It was a helpless feeling and more than anything Ryoga hated feeling helpless.

Now he at least had something to focus that anger on.

He could hear the intruder rummaging around and decided it was time to give him something he would never forget.

With a loud cry he burst through the closet door, swinging it open with such force that it crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

He expected the stranger to be startled, to cry out, or even try and bolt. What he didn't expect is what suddenly greeted him.

"Yo, Ryoga."

Ranma's voice penetrated through his shock, finally registering that his friend was actually there, standing before him.

_But how?_

It was broad daylight and yet he appeared completely unaffected, standing there with an idiotic grin on his face. What was worse, was that, even in this close proximity, Ryoga still hadn't sensed his friend's presence, couldn't feel that familiar pull that had always let him know when Ranma was around.

_What was going on? _

He thought back to the previous night. Ranma's sudden and excruciating scream ripping it's way through his brain, a scream born of pure agony. And now not only was he standing here in seemingly perfect health he was also looking extremely..._happy?_

He didn't like it. Any of it.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his tone indicating his obvious displeasure.

Ranma merely smiled, which only succeeded in irritating Ryoga further.

"Sorry buddy, it's been a long night."

"You don't say," Ryoga replied sardonically. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Ranma's smile simply grew. "Don't tell me you were worried," he asked, the humor in his voice obvious.

"Ranma!"

Ranma gave a slight chuckle. It felt good to finally turn the tables on Ryoga for once.

"It's better if I just show you," he replied. "Stand back."

Ushering his friend away from the window, he made sure Ryoga was standing out of the line of fire before lifting the shade slightly.

With utter disbelief Ryoga simply stared at the sight before him.

Ranma reached down and placed his hand directly in the sliver of sunlight that now shown through. He held it there for several moments but his hand remained unaffected. There was none of the usual smoke and flame, no burning acrid smell. No matter how long he left it there it continued to remain whole, much to Ryoga's dismay.

It was several moments before Ryoga could speak.

"How?" was all he could manage when he finally found his voice.

"That drug of Shampoo's does more than give you a clean high. It also eradicates vampires."

Ryoga stared dumbly as Ranma's statement hung in the air. Seeing his friend was at a complete loss for words Ranma plunged ahead.

"Kuno is dead," he stated flatly. "Your plan to get me to embrace my inner vampire worked. The bastard tried to kill Akane and he paid for it with his life."

At this news Ryoga shook off some of the disbelief that had settled thickly in his mind. "You killed him?"

"Without hesitation," Ranma replied instantly, his tone becoming deadly serious. "I've never felt anything quite like it. Such intense hatred, followed by a massive rush of power. It completely consumed me. It's not something I relished Ryoga. When it was over all I felt was sick."

Ryoga frowned, the obvious disappointment showing in his deep brown eyes. "Then why do it at all?"

"Because it was necessary," Ranma returned instantly. "And you know better than anyone I'm all about doing what needs to be done."

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "Of course, Mr. Honorable."

"That's right," Ranma retorted, feeling his frustration begin to rise. "You know I was never cut out for this kind of life, Ryoga. I never wanted any part of it. I'm not like you."

"What's that supposed to mean," Ryoga returned hotly, his resentment at Ranma's insinuation that he was somehow better, evident.

"It means we're different," he said, sensing his friend's hostility and trying to explain. "For you this is all just a game, but it's not for me. I want a life Ryoga. A real life. The one I was denied over two hundred years ago. I don't know why, but I've been given a second chance at one. I hope you'll let me take it."

Ryoga crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And if I won't?"

Ranma frowned at his friend, a sort of sadness creeping into the depths of his gray-blue eyes. He reached down and grasped the end of the shade, the threat immediate and obvious.

"Then I'll have no choice but to do what needs to be done."

Ryoga's eyes narrowed further. "You wouldn't dare."

Ranma fixed his gaze upon Ryoga. His eyes still holding a sense of sadness, but behind that there was a steely resolve that said he would do anything he had to to preserve his new chance at life, not to mention keep Akane safe in the process.

"Promise me Ryoga," he stated, his voice imploring, tempered with determination. "On the honor of the brothers we once were. Promise me you'll let Akane and I have this chance."

Ryoga merely stared at his friend for a long moment, not at all pleased with being threatened in his own home. "You do realize," he argued. "That even in this state I'd be fast enough to stop you."

Ranma sighed tiredly. He'd been dreading this moment. He'd known there was a very good chance that Ryoga would resist letting him go. For a moment he'd even considered just up and leaving, but realized quickly that running away wasn't the answer. Ryoga would only track him down and then there would be even more hell to pay. It would put Akane in even more danger and that he couldn't have. There was also that deeper part of himself that felt he at least owed Ryoga an explanation after all they'd been through together.

No, he had known that this confrontation had been inevitable, and that he was taking a great risk. He was placing all his faith in the hope that the history he and Ryoga had shared would override the demon that now stirred inside his friend. Steeling himself, he tightened his grip on the edge of the shade in anticipation.

"It's your move Ryoga," he replied, his gaze steadfast, determination lighting his tone. "I wasn't fast enough to stop Kuno from injecting Akane with his poison. If you think you can, then go ahead and kill me, but you'd better make sure you finish the job, otherwise you're going out in a blaze of glory. The choice is yours. Either way I'm done."

The resolve in Ranma's voice was palpable. No matter what Ryoga decided, it all ended here. He had tasted freedom and it was never again going to be like it was.

Even before all of this, Ryoga had sensed Ranma's eagerness to break away from him, felt the rift between them growing with each passing year. It was the real reason Ryoga had pushed Ranma into their current predicament. He thought that if Ranma could embrace his true nature then maybe his old friend would return to him.

He should have known better.

Ranma was still as stubborn as ever. In over two-hundred years that hadn't changed one bit.

Even though they were no longer connected he could still sense what his friend was thinking. Standing there, his hand gripped firmly around the edge of the shade, Ryoga could tell it was the last thing Ranma wanted to be doing.

If he were forced to kill his friend it would haunt him forever. Ryoga knew this, just like he knew Ranma would be the only one to mourn his death. He suddenly felt something inside of him let go. There was no going back. It really was time to move on.

"Okay Ranma," he said, after a long moment. "You win. It's over."

Ranma stared at his friend, the distrust still radiating in his gray-blue eyes. "Promise me, Ryoga."

"Fine," he said. "I promise."

Ranma slowly let go of the shade. He knew a promise made by a vampire wasn't necessarily held in high regard. He also knew Ryoga probably could have gotten to him before he'd had a chance to flood the room with sunlight, yet he hadn't done it. Ranma had to believe that somewhere inside, his old friend, the real one, still remained. It was a comforting thought.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "So we're good then?" he asked. "You'll let me go?"

Ryoga studied his friend for a moment before answering. "Is that what you really want?"

Ranma's tone was firm in it's conviction. "It is," he said with a nod.

Ryoga seemed to consider this. "And what about Akane?"

Ranma frowned, his eyes once again narrowing in suspicion. "What about her?"

"Does she know my secret?"

Ryoga watched as the look on Ranma's face answered the question for him.

"That's a problem Ranma," Ryoga stated, a familiar glint shining in his eyes. Ranma's brow furrowed further at the sight.

"Don't even think about it Ryoga," Ranma's voice was low, threatening.

Ryoga smiled, unable to help himself. He still got a perverse thrill in provoking his friend. "I can't have her knowing what I am, you of all people understand that."

Ranma stared hard at his friend, pooling his concentration.

_It'll be taken care of. _ He sent the thought and watched as Ryoga's smug expression faded into one of pure disbelief.

It was Ranma's turn to smile.

Ryoga couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He could still hear the remnants of Ranma's voice echoing inside his mind. He shook his head, still stunned.

"Another side effect of the infamous wonder drug?"

Ranma nodded. "It would seem so."

Ranma watched as a mischievous spark suddenly appeared in Ryoga's eyes. "Then does that mean you can still send out enough raw desire to make a woman writhe at your feet in ecstasy?"

Ranma felt his smile grow even wider. "What do you think?"

Ryoga threw back his head and laughed at Ranma's suggestive tone.

Ranma watched his friend, glad that they were still able to have this easy banter, especially after all that had happened. It felt good to know Ryoga still held some of his humanity, even if he'd never admit it.

"I'm assuming then that the power of suggestion has remained as well?

The question brought Ranma out of his reverie. He gave a quick nod.

"Yes, and it's still as powerful. I nearly leveled Akane before I was aware that I'd retained the abilities, and just as easily I was able to bring her out of it with a simple suggestion."

Ryoga took a moment to digest that little fact before remarking. "Very impressive."

Ranma shrugged. He'd wondered absently if the powers that be thought he deserved to retain the ability after all he'd gone through for his liberation.

As if reading his mind Ryoga then said, "I take it there was a price to pay for your new found freedom?"

Ranma met his friend's gaze with a steadfast one of his own. "If you call feeling like you're being torn in two, and then being sent into oblivion a price to pay..."

He watched Ryoga's eyes darken slightly at this news. It wasn't easy to hear what it was like when a vampire died, or what would be waiting for him should he find himself facing the same fate. Of course Ryoga had no intention of ever dying.

"So what happened?" he finally asked, his voice holding none of its usual eagerness for gory details, but instead full of genuine interest and even some concern.

This was not lost on Ranma and he took a few moments to collect his thoughts before beginning.

"Akane was dying," he stated, shuddering inwardly at the mere thought. "I had a decision to make. I couldn't condemn her to a life of darkness and yet I couldn't just let her die either. I did the only other thing I could think of. I tried to draw the drug from her. I figured it would have no effect on me. I was wrong."

Ryoga wasn't surprised by the admission. He had, after all, endured Ranma's relentless scream ricocheting off his brain. Frankly, it was not something he ever wanted to experience again.

"I heard you," Ryoga confessed, to which Ranma dawned a look of surprise. "I've seen a lot of death, most of it at my own hand, and never before have I heard a sound like the one you made. I thought I'd never get it out of my head. It was like you were being slowly tortured."

Ranma winced. "That's putting it mildly," he commented, more to himself than Ryoga. "Not even in my worst battles with master Happosai have I ever experienced pain like that. I thought it was going to go on forever. When it finally subsided I was lost in darkness, if Akane hadn't led me back..." He shook his head as if to clear the memory.

"I wanted to come after you," Ryoga insisted. "If the stupid sun hadn't trapped me here..." He gave an angry growl. "It really pissed me off."

Ranma had to smile at this last. It was good to see Ryoga could still care about something, even if he had a gruff way of showing it.

"Your concern is touching," he joked.

Ryoga however found no humor. "You want to explain how it's possible that you weren't fast enough to stop Kuno?"

Ranma was taken aback by the force of Ryoga's words. He felt his defenses rise up instantly.

"Hey," he snapped back angrily. "You try mesmerizing sixty people at once and then have a riptide of overwrought emotions blindside you! My head felt like it was ready to explode. At that point using mind control on Kuno was not an option."

"Seriously, Ranma?" Ryoga spat. "That's your excuse? Overwrought emotions?" He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Do you honestly want to know what I wanted to do when I heard that scream? I wanted to throttle you! How could you even allow yourself to get into such a mess!"

"It's not like I planed on the drug affecting me the way it did!" Ranma argued, unable to mask his irritation. Unfortunately for him, Ryoga wasn't done with his interrogation.

"How could you even put yourself at risk like that?!"

For a moment Ranma simply stared at his friend in stunned disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He frowned slightly. "I had no other choice, Ryoga."

As Ranma watched his friend's eyes blaze with anger it began to dawn on him just how much of a scare he'd given Ryoga. After their transformations into darkness Ranma had thought their brotherhood was something that Ryoga had left behind, along with the rest of his humanity. The realization that he hadn't now left Ranma in total awe.

"You had a choice," Ryoga stated, his voice sullen, hinting at betrayal, and in a way Ranma supposed it had been.

"Yes," he said, his eyes defiant, his voice firm. "And I chose her." His tone told Ryoga that he would do it again without hesitation.

Ryoga's eyes narrowed as he stared at Ranma, fuming. "You never embraced your true nature," he accused angrily.

Ranma felt his frustration growing, as it usually did when Ryoga played this kind of game. Still, he couldn't help rise to the bait. He took a step forward, then another, anger igniting his movement until he stood mere inches from his friend.

"Understand something Ryoga," he began, wanting his friend to comprehend the severity of the situation. "It was the vampire's nature, not mine. I merely wielded it like I would any other martial arts weapon. The girl I love had been kidnapped, threatened, and told that her father had been murdered by the man who now held her captive. She was terrified, horrified, and grief stricken, and I felt it all. Every ounce of what she was going through slammed into me with the force of a hurricane, causing the headache I already had to triple in size and strength. It was blinding, and still I managed to thwart two of Kuno's henchmen armed with machine guns before ripping that sorry son-of-a-bitch apart! It was for her, all for her, and no amount of guilt you try to lay on me will make me regret my choice!"

Ranma was breathing heavily after concluding his tirade.

He waited for Ryoga to say something more. To push back like he usually did, only it never happened. Instead, and to his utter chagrin, Ryoga suddenly began to laugh. Caught off guard, Ranma simply stared at his friend uncomprehendingly.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kinda sexy when you're angry?" Ryoga joked, his smile now wide, unnerving Ranma even further.

Unable to think of a good retort, Ranma simply stood there, mouth agape, causing Ryoga to launch into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"Grrr..." he teased, holding up his hands and curling his fingers into fake claws. He waved them tauntingly at Ranma.

"Oh, just shut up," Ranma said, but the protest held no malice. Watching his friend he felt a smile begin to crack the surface of his face, even if it was at his own expense.

"Two henchmen with machine guns, huh?" Ryoga remarked. "Not bad."

Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest in an obvious display of machismo. "Caught every single one of the bullets too," he said proudly. "Even spat one back out at them for good measure."

At this Ryoga simply stared at his friend for a moment in sheer disbelief, before going off into another gale of unbridled laugher.

It wasn't long before Ryoga's laughter had infected Ranma as well. It felt good to laugh with him again. They hadn't been able to do that in such a long time. It was too bad it all had to come to an end.

"I wish I could have seen that," Ryoga remarked when he could breathe again. "Just the looks on their faces alone would have been priceless."

Ranma nodded. "Even I'll admit it was quite a sight."

"And Kuno?" Ryoga asked. "What did he think?"

Ranma shrugged. "He did the only thing he could at that point. He held that damn syringe to Akane's arm and tried to trade her life for his own."

Ryoga tried to picture that scenario. Kuno holding that kind of power over Ranma, taunting him with the threat of taking Akane's life. He could only imagine Ranma's cold hard rage. The vampire in him would have fed off it instantly. Then all he would have had to do was let it out of it's cage.

"So I did the only thing _I_ could," Ranma continued. "I slammed him into a wall and devoured him."

_And yet Kuno still had time to inject her with the drug, _Ryoga thought instantly. He frowned, staring hard at Ranma, his gaze penetrating. When he finally spoke there was a seriousness to his voice. "It was all meant to be."

Ranma returned his friend's look with a puzzled one of his own. "Huh?"

"You should have been fast enough Ranma," Ryoga argued. "Even in the state you were in, there was no way you wouldn't have been fast enough. And if you had been, you'd still be a vampire. It was meant to be this way."

Ranma stood there stunned by the revelation. He hadn't thought of it that way. It was true, by all rights he should have been fast enough. The fact that he had a renewed chance at a real life because he hadn't been was quite an eye-opener. Maybe there really was some truth to the theory.

"Face it Ranma," Ryoga interjected. "Your vampire days were numbered."

Ryoga's words brought Ranma back to the present. Maybe his friend was right. Maybe whatever had set the events in motion had known that he would use the chance to the fullest.

"Does this mean you're done grilling me now?"

Ryoga grunted, giving his friend a sly smile. "You deserved it," he said simply. "You left me feeling helpless and I didn't like it."

Ranma could concede this, not one to find helplessness a trait he was fond of either. "So, we're even then?"

"Hardly," Ryoga snorted, but his voice was light with humor. Ranma gave a small smile at the sound.

"Okay, so I'll owe you one."

"Heh, you owe me more than one."

Ranma looked away then to stare at the floor beneath him, his mood suddenly shifting once again. Ryoga instantly sensed there was something Ranma wanted to say, but that he didn't quite know how to broach the subject. He decided to force his friend's hand.

"What is it Ranma?"

Ranma lifted his head then, meeting Ryoga's gaze, his eyes conveying a look of desperate hope. He didn't know where it had come from, maybe it was just a longing for something he'd had long ago, something he wanted with all his might to hold on to. Whatever it was, the thought of leaving Ryoga to his darkness when there was a possible way back for him just didn't sit right. He couldn't let it go without a fight.

As if reading his friend's mind Ryoga quickly said, "I have no intention of taking the drug, Ranma."

Shocked and unnerved that Ryoga had been able to read him so easily, Ranma at first feigned innocence before reluctantly admitting it was what he'd been thinking.

"Would you at least consider it?"

"And face that kind of pain and uncertainty?" Ryoga shook his head. "I'm not up for a game of Russian roulette," he stated. "Besides, you said Akane led you back, who would lead me?'

"I would," Ranma said instantly. "You know I've always had your back."

"I know," he admitted. "But you were right the first time."

"What?" Ranma asked, confused.

"We're different," he said. "You never wanted this life, but for me it's been a godsend. No more getting lost, no more uncontrollable curse, no more feeling weak. I look at it as a gift not a burden. I can't go where you've gone, and you can't go back. It's time we both moved on."

"But..."

Ryoga put a hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping his protest instantly. "I don't need you to save me, Ranma."

In his heart Ranma knew this was true, still he felt he'd had to try. He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"So this is it then?"

Ryoga extended his hand for Ranma to take. "This is it."

Ranma felt a small smile flit across his face as he reached forward to reciprocate the gesture.

_Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again someday. _

The thought came to Ranma, sinking into the recesses of his brain with simplistic ease. He met Ryoga's gaze with a steadfast one of his own.

_Until then_, the thought went back, registering in Ryoga's eyes with the utmost clarity. They released each other's grip then, a silent understanding rising up between them.

"Good luck, Ryoga," Ranma said at last, before turning on his heel to grab his packed bag and head for the door.

"Hey," Ryoga called, just as Ranma wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He stopped instantly, turning to stare at his friend once more. "I forgot to ask you about your curse. She still with you?"

Ranma merely smiled. "I only had to die twice, but after all these years I'm finally cured."

Ryoga was surprised to find himself happy for his friend. It was what he'd longed for, what he'd always dreamed of, and after all this time it had been granted. He could embrace his new life with Akane fully, a just reward for all that he had been forced to endure. He couldn't deny him this so he silently wished his friend a long and happy life.

"Try and stay out of trouble," he remarked, the humor once again back in his voice.

Ranma nodded. "That goes double for you," he returned easily. "And Ryoga," he paused, his voice growing serious once more. "Thanks."

He gave a slight nod. "Now get out of here, I need to get back to sleep."

Ranma smiled. Leave it to Ryoga to get in the last word.

In one swift movement he let the door swing open and slipped deftly through it. With quick and hurried steps he charged fully down the stairs and out into the bright sunlight, never once did he look back.

-R 1/2-

It had been six months since his final confrontation with Ryoga, and Ranma had settled quite happily into his new life. He and Akane had returned to her hometown of Nerima, back to the very house where she'd grown up.

After finding out what had really happened to her father Akane knew that it was time to go home, to fulfill the dream he'd always longed for, to carry on the Tendo school of Anything Goes martial arts.

With Ranma's background and skill it was the perfect time to re-open the dojo to new students and he made for an excellent teacher. He seemed to thrive in his new role, his love of martial arts evident in every intricate movement of his body. It seemed to flow from him in effortless waves, a total extension of himself that was as natural as the very air he breathed.

Akane loved to watch him work. He never failed to amaze her. The way he could fly around the dojo almost effortlessly, without the slightest sign of exertion. The sight would always make her breath catch. He looked so beautiful, all those fine lines defined under sleek muscle. The more she watched him, the more he began to reignite her passion for the art.

She had grown to love their private sparing sessions. The constant contact of his strong body up against hers, molding her to him as he adjusted her stance, corrected her form. The way he would look at her, those deep gray-blue eyes radiating with such intensity, causing her blood to pump madly in her veins. It was nearly enough to undo her.

Of course their sparing never failed to end with them sprawled out naked across the dojo floor. The constant contact and friction causing the spark that always lay between them to ignite in a fiery passion.

It became a game. He would put her on the defensive, the mischievous glint in his eye igniting her determination even as it set her heart hammering inside her chest. She would do her best to dodge his intended strikes, but would find him feigning a move only to come at her from the opposite direction, pulling her completely off guard.

Though she managed to correct herself most of the time, sooner or later she would find herself lying flat on her back with him looming over her, the mischievous glint in his eyes turning hungry as he stared down at her, daring her to try and escape him.

She couldn't of course. His touch would be electric upon her heated skin as he pulled away her now disheveled gi, his lips burning a hot trail of kisses across her taut flesh, until she lay a mere quivering mess beneath him.

And his desire... it would always hit her with the force of a freight train, setting her every nerve ending on fire. Over and over again he would push her to the brink, only to pull her back, torturing her with the sheer rhythm of his languid movements until she was screaming for release.

She didn't mind that he could still perform this little trick, in fact she was more than willing to let him have such a power over her. What she would not tolerate however was him using his suggestive influence on her. Therefore it was with great reluctance that she let him erase her memories of Ryoga.

The only reason she'd agreed was due to the fact that he'd informed her of his intentions to do so. He claimed it was to protect her and she'd accepted that, making him promise that it would be the one and only time he'd use such a power on her. He'd agreed and so she'd submitted to his wishes, for she knew he always kept his promises.

Setting the boundaries of their relationship had allowed them a sort of freedom bound by mutual trust and love. Akane relished their time together. She loved watching him take in all the things he'd been denied for so long. Things that most people took for granted. Like enjoying a simple meal, or taking a walk in the warm sun. His appreciation for his new life never failed to warm her heart, and she was grateful that he had chosen to spend that life with her.

His enthusiasm was infectious and she found herself appreciating all the little things she never bothered to notice before. Where eating a simple bowl of ice cream in a sun filled kitchen, or taking a light nap in the tall grass had become something to be cherished. Each moment was one to live to the fullest, and the more she was around him the more she never wanted to let him go. He was an amazing reminder of was truly important.

Her sisters had been immediately taken with him. Kasumi, married now and a homemaker, fussed over him as any big sister would. Her main objective was seeing to it that he was being properly fed. Since becoming human again, Ranma found that the appetite he'd had as a kid had returned tenfold. One of his favorite things was enjoying a good home cooked meal by Kasumi. A fact that Akane had reluctantly conceded. She had never been a wonder in the kitchen.

Even Nabiki found herself drawn to him. Akane sometimes wondered if Ranma were using his mental influence in this area considering her middle sister was usually a tough nut to crack, but he had adamantly insisted that he had done no such thing.

Perhaps that was part of what had intrigued her sister. The feeling that the secrets he held were both strong and deep. Nabiki was all for deciphering puzzles. Had in fact one of the keenest intuitions of anyone Akane knew. Still, Ranma had remained an enigma to her, which only kept her coming back for more. Akane felt kind of bad for her, no matter how amazing her intuition might be, there was no way she would ever guess he had once been a vampire.

Both of her sisters were glad that she had returned to them. Kasumi had been especially attentive, always prepared in her role as surrogate mother, to which Akane had submitted willingly. She thought it was the least she could do after running away like she had. She came from a tight-knit family and she knew even thought they had tried not to show it, her leaving had hurt them.

Nabiki had been a bit more reserved in her reaction to seeing Akane again, as she did not readily wear her heart on her sleeve. Still, there was no mistake in the silent understanding that passed between them. As always the undercurrent of love that connected them was more than just present. It was felt in every glance and with every subtle word. That instant knowledge that they would always be there for each other no matter what.

Akane was grateful for them both, and she knew they were more than pleased that their father's legacy would be preserved. That she would see to it that his spirit lived on in the art he had loved so much.

The police had of course discovered Kuno's body. They weren't releasing many details, except to say they suspected it was a drug deal gone bad. On an anonymous tip they had raided one of his warehouses and found all the evidence they had needed to this effect.

The two men that Ranma had roughed up were arrested, neither one of them eager to reveal what they had witnessed. They seemed to realize it would only hurt their case rather than help it. After all, blurting out that you'd come up against a vampire and lost was not something the court would look too kindly on. If anything they would probably be accused of taking Kuno's wonder drug themselves. It was certainly what the authorities thought Shampoo had done. Instead of prison they had sent her to the local psychiatric hospital, where they suspected she would remain for quite some time.

Even if there were things about the crime scene the police couldn't quite explain, Akane suspected they would be more than willing to overlook them. They had gotten their drug bust and a major crime lord was dead. It was all going to look very good to the public, especially with certain elections right around the corner.

With Ranma taking over most of the teaching duties at the dojo and the legacy of the school secure, Akane had been free to further pursue her singing career. Nabiki had found her an appropriate manager, and already she had several gigs lined up at some of the small clubs in the area. It felt good to finally be taking charge of her life. Akane knew deep down that her father would have been proud of her. She was finally coming into her own.

It hadn't taken Ukyo long to pick up on Akane's cue and quit her job at Club Kindred. Instead she decided to follow her friend to Nerima and with the money she had saved she rented a small property with which to open her long awaited okonomiyaki shop.

As Akane knew it would be, it had turned out to be a big hit with the locals and one of Ranma's favorite hangout spots. Ukyo had even talked Mousse into coming with her, hiring him on as a full time manager.

Akane had no doubt that it was only the first of many good things to come for Ukyo. She was too talented a chef and it was only a matter of time before her shop would officially become a franchise.

Akane smiled as she remembered the first time Ukyo was formally introduced to Ranma. Although she had seen him briefly at Club Kindred and had even commented on his "hunk" status, the actual face to face meeting left no doubt that she found him extremely attractive.

Her reaction had been instantaneous. She hadn't been able to stop staring at him, and the look she had given him had left little to the imagination. In fact Akane had even teased her by offering her a napkin to wipe up all the excess drool. Of course Ranma had been completely oblivious to it all, and after she had gotten over her initial dumbfounded fascination they had actually become quite good friends.

Akane was glad for that. Glad for the much deserved happiness Ranma seemed to find here. She was grateful for his presence, for he could always chase away the demons that still seemed to linger around her. When she was with him she was invincible. In his arms nothing could touch her.

She only wished she could fully let go of the guilt she still harbored over her father's death. She hadn't had the heart to tell her sisters how he had really died. Wanting to protect them from the ugly truth and all the complications that came along with it. It was her burden to bear, and she alone would carry it.

She tried to remember what Ranma had told her. That her father wouldn't want her to blame herself for what had happened. That doing so wouldn't bring him back. She knew this in her head. She just wished someone could tell it to her heart.

She was ashamed of herself for running away, for leaving the very thing she should have been trying to hold onto. She just hoped that wherever he was her father would forgive her.

Each morning, before Ranma would awaken, she would head to the dojo alone. There she would try to work out the things that still haunted her. Falling into the simple repetitive patterns of her father's world is where she felt most connected to him. It was here that she could find some sort of peace within herself.

This particular morning she had come out earlier than usual. For some reason she had awoken with a feeling of anxiousness she couldn't quite explain. It was almost as if something had been calling out to her, beckoning her from inside the dojo walls.

She had made her way past the koi pond, crossing the yard with quick and eager steps, as if being urged forward by some unseeing hand. She wondered absently if having been connected to Ranma when he was a vampire had somehow made her more sensitive to things. She could tell something was different, could sense it in the very air. It was something warm and familiar, as if her father's spirit were suddenly everywhere all at once. In every blooming flower, every leaf that rustled softly in the wind, even in every living bird that rose to sing their early morning song.

She inhaled deeply, and was shocked to find what she thought was a whiff of her father's cologne hanging in the air. His presence was definitely all around her. She could feel it with every ounce of her being. Could he possibly know of the disquiet inside of her? Was his spirit trying to assuage this? To grant her the forgiveness she so readily thought she needed?

Her steps slowed as she approached the door of the dojo with an almost eager apprehension. What would she find once inside? On legs that were shaking slightly, she pushed aside her unease and stepped through the doorway.

She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to sense him, her mind reaching out, wishing with all her might that he were here with her. It was then that she felt the sudden gust of wind burst into the dojo. It whirled around her, enveloping her completely. She gave an audible gasp as images of her father began to bombard her. Scenes from their life together played out before her closed lids, each one more dear than the last. The images then began to slowly change, bringing into focus her relationship with Kuno and all it had entailed. Her meeting Ranma, her kidnapping, the subsequent battle for her life, ending finally with Ranma's liberation brought about by his love for her. It was as if her father were trying to tell her that he had seen all that had gone on before. That he had been with her the whole time and that it was all okay. That this is what was meant to be.

"Dad..." the single word escaped her lips in a whispered rush. Tears of release flowed freely down her face, as she felt the guilt begin to lessen and then leave her completely. The wind slowly began to abate, then stopped altogether. Gradually she opened her eyes, her gaze carefully inspecting her surroundings.

There, lying in the center of the dojo floor lay a single white lotus flower. The symbol for truth, perfection and immortality. It's underlying meaning was not lost on Akane. Though the roots always came from muddy pools, the flower would continuously emerge clean and fresh. A sign that no matter what kind of trouble she was in, what struggle she might face, like the flower she would be able to rise above it and come out whole.

She walked over and picked it up, cradling it gently in the palm of her hand. As she stared down at it she realized that she was a facet of her father's immortality. That through her, and her children after her, he would live on forever. It was something she could forever take comfort in.

"Akane...?"

The sound of her name brought her out of her reverie, as she turned slowly to face Ranma who was now standing in the doorway. She gave him a soft smile, one that filled his heart instantly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, Ranma." she assured him. "I am now."

He returned her smile, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on then, come for a walk with me."

Her smile grew at the invitation. Slipping the flower behind her ear she made her way to him, reaching to take his outstretched offer. Her hand slipped easily into his, the warmth of it sending out that familiar tingling rush. He was her life here and now and there wasn't any other place she'd rather be.

Throwing a quick glance back over her shoulder she gave a thoughtful stare toward where she'd felt her father's presence. Sensing he was still there, in fact would always be in some way, she whispered her profound thanks before darting down the stairs and following Ranma out into the warm sunshine.

**- R 1/2 -**

**Well, there you have it. I hope it was up to par! I'd be interested to hear! Ja! **


End file.
